The Legend of the 12 Letters
by fallingauthor
Summary: One boring lesson, 13 days before the end of the last term, the ghost Professor Binns came up with an idea to steal his students' attention. He told them the infamous legend of 12 letters. The next day, Hermione Granger started receiving unsually sweet letters from an anonymous.
1. A Tale to tell a Bored Class

THE LEGEND OF 12 LETTERS

A/N: Hi! Please read this. I actually just came up with this idea recently. I am currently working on another fic, The Pink Umbrella. This is Dramione. Dumbledore's alive and Luna Lovegood is a 7th year student. :D I want her to be a 7th year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I had, I'd be the happiest person ever alive and Hermione Granger will end up with Draco Malfoy.

Summary: One boring lesson, 13 days before the end of the last term, the ghost Professor Binns came up with an idea to steal his students' attention. He told them the infamous legend of 12 letters. The next day, Hermione Granger started receiving unsually sweet letters from an anonymous.

**Chapter One: Tale To Tell A Bored Class**

It was a bright and sunny morning, 13 days before the 7th years finally leave Hogwarts. And as the end was nearing, Professor Binns' class became more and more boring than ever. Everyone in his class had their attentions to something else. He peeked from the book he was holding, seeing his class not even listening to what he was talking about.

He saw the legendary hero, Harry Potter in a conversation with his bestfriend Ron Weasley. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were scribbling something in their parchments only they knew what. Neville Longbottom was swishing his wand, muttering something under his breath. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were giggling silently after every glance at Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini who were planning how to trap Potter and Weasley under a stair. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode were glaring at Parvati and Lavender. Hermione Granger, the supposed-to-be brightest witch and the only one who really paid attention to History of Magic was also leaning her face on her arm while making lazy circles on the desk.

He realized how boring his class really was that even Hermione Granger wasn't able to stand it. He had to do something. He had to get their attention even for the first and last time before they leave Hogwarts.

He continued speaking without reading his book. He formulated a plan in his head and after several minutes, snapped his book close, earning him glances from everyone. Good start.

He dropped his book and cleared his throat. "Do you want to hear a tale?" He asked, now earning him 13 pairs of arched eyebrows.

"And what tale is that, Professor?" Hermione Granger asked a little attentively.

The teacher cleared his throat again. "The Legend of the 12 Letters."

The class erupted into whispers. They looked at the professor confusedly and with interest as well.

"The Legend of the 12 letters? What is that Professor?" Dean Thomas asked him, dropping his quill.

"It's quite famous." He said matter-of-factly.

"How come I haven't heard of it, then?" Hermione said, raising a doubting eyebrow at the teacher.

The Professor shrugged, "You don't think you know everything, do you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione was taken aback. Her face truned red from embarrassment. Even she, admitted that what the Professor said was sensible and true. She looked away and crossed her arms.

"Tell us about it, Professor." Harry said.

He smirked slightly careful not to show it to his students. He cleared his throat once more and floated a little higher for better view of the whole class. Certainly, he had caught everyone's attention.

"I will tell you about it." he paused.

Everyone stared at him silently, patiently waiting for him to continue. He smiled and went on, "Many years ago, just a decade after Hogwarts was built, this story happened. It was same as today, 13 days before graduation. A certain student was secretly hiding romantic feelings for another student, he just couldn't muster up his courage to tell her face-to-face. So, he decided, he should atleast show her signs that someone was secretly admiring her. So, the next day, he started sending her letters. Everytime he sent her a letter, he felt much more close to her especially when he saw her happily reading his letters, smiling with matching blush on the cheek." he paused again and looked up at his students.

They were still gaping at him, waiting for him to speak again. Even Hermione Granger was staring at him with slightly creased forehead, obviously wondering what would happen next.

He continued, "So, for 11 days, she continued receiving sweet letters from him. On the 12th day, the same day as graduation, he finally walked over to her to personally give her the 12th letter. She was surprised but accepted it, nevertheless. He confessed his feelings for her and she accepted it too. She grew feelings to her secret admirer so it wasn't hard for her to later on finally equal his affection to her. They married, had...3 sons and lived happily together till they died. So, from then on, secret lovers started working on their moves 12 days before the classes end, and according to the legend, it never failed."

"That's a lovely story!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed ." Professor Binns said to Parvati, feeling grateful for her appreciation of the story.

RRRRINGGG!

"Class, dismissed." Professor Binns announced.

The students started walking away, but before completely vanishing, he heard them whisper about the story he told them. So, he had to make up stories just to get their attention? Students prefer fictions than facts. That could have been a bad thing...if they didn't buy his tale.

He smirked truimphantly before floating through a wall.

So, how's chapter one? Please review.

-theFallingAuthor.


	2. The First Letter

THE LEGEND OF 12 LETTERS

A/N : So here comes chapter two! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Two: First Letter**

Hermione was in the Great Hall, eating breakfast with her friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny. She was unusually silent and seemed to be deep in her thoughts. Ginny poked her on the side making her jump in surprise, setting her fork flying over their table and landing on the Ravenclaw table beside them.

Luna Lovegood kindly picked it up and returned it to Hermione. Luna gave her a tiny smile, which she willingly returned. Luna was a great help to them before, back when they were just 5th years in helping Harry with his mission. She was also a DA member and she was truthfully a good student and an easy learner.

"Thanks, Luna." She said, while taking back her fork from Luna's hand.

"No problem, Hermione. Just be more careful next time. You might send your knife flying over to our table as well. That'd be trouble." She said dreamily and gave Hermione a friendly smile before going back to her own table.

Hermione sighed, setting her fork down and pushing her half-empty plate a little farther. 'Why am I worrying this much?' She asked herself and heaved another sigh that caught the attention of Ron, Ginny and Harry.

"Is something bothering you, Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly, reaching for her friend's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Hermione looked at her best girlfriend and smiled forcibly. She shook her head slowly, "Nothing, Ginny. I just...feel so ashamed with myself." She gazed down at the surface of the table and stared at it without really seeing it.

Harry and Ron exchanged worried/confused looks. Ginny continued massaging the back of her hand with her thumb, looking at her uncertainly.

"Ashamed? Why so, Hermione?" Harry asked after a full minute of deafening silence around them.

"Because I..." She trailed off and raised her head to meet her friends arching eyebrows. She blinked rapidly and thought of some excuse. "Because I...didn't finish my Ancient Runes essay yet." she said, avoiding their eyes.

"Really? That's highly unusual." Ron said, shoving sausage in his mouth.

"I was just...busy thinking over something last night and forgot my homework. I think I should go to our common room to finish it." She stood up and with a last fake smile to her friends, rushed away from them.

She hurried off to the Heads common room, literally yelled the password and slammed the door close once she was in. She closed her eyes, panting, and leaned her back to the closed door. 'I'm doomed. Why did I do that?' She scolded herself and opened her eyes again, slightly catching up with her breathing and inched away from the door.

'I hope that git isn't here. I need some time alone.' She thought to herself as she walked over to the common room. She looked around and found no certain annoying git, who's face was molded with sneers and smirks from the time he was born and who had irritating and envious hair, rummaging around the room.

Hermione sighed and slumped herself down the couch across the unlit fireplace. "Good. The prat won't disturb me." she said to herself. She stared at the wall for several minutes but her stares turned into death glares that made her look like she was just about to murder the hell out of a nonliving poor wall.

"Why the heck did I do that?!" She scolded herself again. "That was stupid...utter rubbish!" She hissed. She was about to leap out of her seat and bang her head in the wall for being an idiot when an owl came hooting inside the common room window.

Hermione frowned at the owl. The Hogwarts owl was flying over her head, bringing a letter. The owl dropped the letter on Hermione's face and flew out.

Hermione picked up the letter. "Who's sent this?" She turned the letter and found it addressed to 'Hermione Granger'. "Mine?" She asked and shrugged, ripping the letter open.

It wasn't a long letter, really. It was rather short...The message only had 10 words...

10 freakin heart-leaping words.

**Dear Hermione,**

**You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.**

She immediately scanned the letter, trying to find who sent her the letter. She twisted and turned the letter all over but found nothing else.

She held the letter and frowned. 'Someone's pranking me.' she concluded.

So how was chapter 2? Hope it wasn't boring. :) Please review.

-theFallingAuthor.


	3. Second Letter

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: This is chapter three! Thanks for the few but lovely reviews. Enjoy.

**Chapter Three: Second Letter**

Hermione was in the Heads Common Room, spending her vacant time, thinking very hard of the possible person who could've sent her the letter she got the other day, instead of reading mountains of books which she usually do. She tried very hard to just get over it and go back to her usual self, but whatever she do, her mind always escaped her consentration and lingered around her list of the plausible, bored-to-death persons who could've pranked her.

She grunted in frustration as she gave up trying to understand the book she had been reading for almost 2 hours without really understanding it. She was distracted even before she started on her book, and one very good and accurate proof of that was the fact that she was still on the first page. And not to mention, the first page was all about the INTRODUCTIONS of Hogwarts: A History.

She closed the book and roughly shoved it on the table with a growl. She sank back to the couch across the fireplace and glared at nowhere in particular. She huffed and crossed her arms with irritation. 'Stupid Sender.' she hissed in her head.

'Well, don't sound so innocent, you idiotic excuse for a bright witch.' someone inside her scolded herself. 'It's not like you didn't...' she wildly shook her head in an attempt to dismiss her thoughts.

She rubbed her forehead impatiently and then glowered. 'Who the hell sent me that!' she scowled in her mind. She really wanted to know who had sent her that inconsiderate letter. Who was trying to flirt with her by sending her sweet notes?

'Well, whoever he or she is, he's a prick.' she bitterly said in her mind.

'It couldn't be Harry.' she thought, 'He don't have time to prank his own bestfriend.' And even if that was only a prank letter, it was impossible for him to send her something so flirtatious. Even if that wasn't real, it would still not look and sound good, firstly because he was dating another besfriend of Hermione, Ginny Weasley.

'Not Ron as well, although he might actually think of doing such thing.' she thought. Ron was not the type to waste time writing something sappy to prank somebody...or even in serious situations, he still would do no thing. He don't have any idea how to flirt with anybody. Sure, he tried but it never ended successfully. He was rather, very amateur in that field. But even though he was not so romantic at all, he had a lovelife nonetheless.

'It wouldn't be any of Ron's twin brothers. Fred and George are both currently dating and are planning to settle in their own steady relationships. Much to our surprise, they were serious with their girls and what's so jaw-dropping is that both their girlfriends are helping them create extraordinary and mischievous products and sell them.' she crossed her legs on the couch and cupped her jaw with her hand.

'It couldn't be Dean Thomas too, he's dating a Ravenclaw. Not Seamus Finnigan, he's with a Hufflepuff. Most definitely not Neville, because he's in a very momentous relationship with Luna Lovegood at the moment.' she growled angrily, 'then who could it be?!' she yelled mentally.

Just then, she heard the door of the Common Room open. She need not guess who just entered, she perfectly knew that only the two of them shared this grand Common Room. She turned her head and looked at the newly-arrived, frowning pale face of the biggest jerk in the wizarding world.

The tall and blonde Slytherin also gazed at the know-it-all who was sitting on the couch. He was already frowning because he had a slightly bad day. "What?" he snapped as she continued staring at him.

Hermione scoffed, "Nothing." she said stiffly and turned her head back, facing the fireplace again. 'Here comes the git.' she thought.

Draco Malfoy scoffed too. He rolled his eyes at the back of her head and grumpily walked straight to the stairs to his room.

Hermione secretly followed his movements by moving only her eyeballs. When she heard the door of his room slammed, she sighed in frustration and slouched in her seat.

After a couple of minutes, his room door opened again. She heard his footsteps lead him to the private kitchen in their Common Room. When she shifted her head to see him, he already vanished inside. She heard clangs of metals and goblets and running water. Her forehead creased, trying to think what could be happening inside.

Finally, she heard his groan and not so long after, he emerged out of the kitchen with two green apples in hand. He stopped shortly when he saw her stared at him. He watched as her mouth slowly gape and eyes twinkled a little. He smirked upon realizing what caused said action.

'Bloody fucking hell,' she thought in pure astonishment. 'Didn't know he had muscles...'

"Careful, Granger. It might flood here with your drool." he said arrogantly. He perfectly knew she was amused by his naked upper body. Of course, he never went out of his room shirtless with Granger around before. He was rather...scared she might jump on him and rape him right on the carpeted floor.

Hermione immediately recovered from her shock and snapped her mouth close. She frowned at Malfoy who was proudly smirking down at her. 'Oh, he's so full of himself.' she muttered in her mind.

She sneered at him before truning her gaze without any retort, back to the fireplace. She knew she was red in embarrassment. He just caught her red-handed.

"If you still have self-respect, you ugly goon, you might want to wear something so nobody can see the horror you've been keeping. Ugh, did you say I might drool over you? Well, I think you'd find a Common Room flooding with vomit because you're so making me sick instead." she said, not looking at him. She could never let him see the macroscopic blush that was currently residing on her cheeks.

He growled at her and she smirked at herself proudly. He walked briskly to the other couch near Hermione's. He lay there while pigging over his green apples.

It was silent and the only sound they could hear was the munch of the apple as Malfoy bit it hungrily. It was a very uncomfortable silence for Hermione. She was thinking of leaving when a voice inside her head spoke.

'Ask him about the legend! Ask him if he believes in it!'

Hermione cleared her throat to catch his attention. She was successful in doing so because he paused biting and tilted his head on the side to look at her. An eyebrow was arched on his face.

"What?!" he snapped with irritation again, when she hadn't spoken after 10 seconds.

"Can you, atleast, play nicely?" she said in annoyance too. She was getting so tired of his demand questions.

He snorted, "I'm not nice to Mudbloods." he said, emphasizing the last word.

She was used of him now, calling her with that name. It don't even affect her now, unlike the first time she heard him call her that. For 6 years of hearing Malfoy insulting her in public and making fun of her and calling her names and insulting her friends and for almost a year of living with him under the same Common Room, his foul words don't mean anything to her. She even thought of it as his natural behaviour and language already.

"Well, just so you know, I hate you too." she hissed.

"I hate you more."

"I hate you most."

"I hate you to hell."

"I'll hate you nonstop."

"Same here, just more intense hate."

"I.." she groaned, "Can you just cut this crap out?"

He merely shrugged. "If you don't want to be talking shit, don't start telling me off what to do. I only play nicely to those who deserves it. And I believe you felt you're not on the special list, don't you?"

She scoffed, "And what makes you think I'll want to see my name on that 'list' written in glittering, pink ink?"

"Ha, there's no fucking thing such as a pink ink, you bushy head." he said bitterly.

"Of course there is! You're just not worthy of handling any." she shot back.

"I'm not touching no muggle filthy stuff, thank you."

"I..." she paused and groaned again. "Cut this crap out already!"

He didn't answer and just focused on his second apple. He munched on it, ignoring Hermione's presence.

"You know," she closed her eyes deeply and exhaled heavily. "I just want to ask you something, that's all."

Silence.

Munching sounds.

Silence from the two.

After a few more moments of ear-deafening silence, Draco finally shifted into a sitting position in the couch and threw his apple out the open window. Hermione stared at him as he leaned his nude and exposed back on the soft couch and spread his long arms on the top of the couch.

He smugly directed his gaze on the brunette sitting on the opposite couch. She glared in response to his intense look.

"Okay," he finally said. "What's the question and make sure it's not stupid."

She frowned at him. What was that supposed to mean? That she asked stupid questions? Was he forgetting something? Good Lord, she was Hermione Granger! The brightest and most intelligent witch in their generation. She don't ask stupid and nonsense questions. Everything that came out of her mouth were highly logical and sensible and smart words. But then, she must also be forgetting something. He was Draco Malfoy, son of Hades, Prince of Hell, and the biggest and boldest idiot who had an ego the size of Asia and the most of all most arrogant and insensitive bint in his generation.

And probably, his legacy would go on to the next 60 generations.

God, how she wished he was a dying breed. She could picture future Draco Malfoys, ruining the lives of the people in the entire school or worst, in the entire Wizarding world.

"It's not a stupid question, Malfoy." Hermione spatted.

He just arched an eyebrow at her. "I don't waste my time waiting for you, so if you must really ask me that question, whatever it is, spit it out." he said bitterly.

She cleared her throat and hesitated in speaking. What if he thought she was losing her head? He was a prat after all.

"I just..." she paused, trying to formulate the right sentence to say. "Do you, by any chance..." she paused again and gathered all her guts to speak one more time. Draco grunted impatiently when it took her almost a minute to continue her hanging question.

"Just. Fucking. Speak." he said in complete annoyance to her.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled roughly. She looked at him and found his face frowning at her. He always frowned and she was used to that already. But in all honesty, he was mighty good-looking if he lessened his scowls, glares and drawls. She usually found him on the couch in the afternoon, lying peacefully and soundlessly sleeping. She stared at him for a while and examined his serene and calm face. It was a very different Malfoy. He was completely changed when he sleep. She sometimes wished that he wouldn't wake up anymore so she could stay looking at a very handsome face without being glared at.

But of course, if he don't wake up, he was going to die. So, she had to accept the fact that he must wake up and go back to his original scowling feature, covering all the innocence she had seen on him while he was asleep.

"I just want to know if you believe the tale Professor Binns told us." she said.

His forehead creased in amusement at her question. He scoffed, "I thought you're going to ask me something smart?"

"That's not a dumb question!" she defended herself.

"It's not smart either. And it's a little less than neutral, therefore, it's dumb." he concluded arrogantly.

"It's...oh you dickhead!" she yelled angrily.

He chuckled with pride and looked at her in mock sarcasm, "My dick's not in my head. It's somewhere right here..." he said and started fidgeting his hand nearer his *toot*. She gasped and looked away, red in the face out of embarrassment.

"You disgust me!" she yelled.

"Oh, the feeling's mutual, Granger." he said simply.

"You're pathetic! You're a dickwad, a moron, a dimwit, a...a...a very shitty excuse for a Malfoy!" she yelled on the top of her lungs.

He scoffed again and stood up with crossed arms. He shook his head slowly and walked past her. She refused to follow his movements and her eyes stayed on the floor without blinking.

Just as he was about to step on the first flight, he looked at her and smirked. "I shouldn't believe in that lame and sappy legend, and so do you. Because that strategy comes usable to those who doesn't have the guts and confidence to speak out his feelings. In short, it's for cowards."

She was taken aback by his answer. She looked at him but it was too late because he was already walking up the staircase and straight to his room without glancing back at her.

She was in her room, lying flatback on the bed. She was staring at the ceiling and her mind was flying back to the scene earlier that afternoon.

'So, it wasn't Malfoy.' she thought. "I knew it wouldn't be him. I didn't expect it to be him, anyway."

'Oh don't be a hypocrite. You perfectly know you did think it was him.'

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want it to be him!"

'Really...'

"Yeah of course! Eww, I'll surely pass out if it was him! Those words wouldn't ever come out of his foul mouth. He wouldn't call me beautiful for the love of God!"

'Fine. Deny. Deny. Deny.'

"I'm not denying anything, you stupid conscience!"

'Really...'

"I-!" she was cut off when she heard loud poking noises on her window. She looked at it and heard it again. She stood up and walked over to her closed window. She grabbed the curtain and set it aside to see an owl flying outside her window with a letter on its beak. She frowned at it.

'Here it is again.'

She decided not to open the window and refused to receive the letter.

'But what if that was something important?' she thought. She sighed in defeat and opened the window glumly. The owl flew inside and dropped the letter on the floor before leaving quickly. She closed her window again and wheeled around to glare at the letter below.

'This better be not another prank.' She bent down and picked the letter. It was addressed to her and the handwriting was clean and magnificent.

She tore it open and read the letter. It was another short letter with limited words.

Limited words that were chosen well to make girls smile.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I hope you realize how mesmerizing your eyes are.**

She knew there was a microscopic blush currently residing on her cheeks. Somebody just complimented her eyes. And she don't know why it was affecting her...

Damn, she had to know who was sending her these letters before she completely got mad and believed someone really was admiring her in secret.

So how was it? Awful? Beautiful? Something...?

Review please?


	4. The Third Letter

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: Here's chapter 4!

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE THIRD LETTER**

Hermione Granger wasn't in the best of her mood that morning when she woke up. There were visible black shadows on her eyes, telling everybody that she slept very late last night. Anyone who saw her would just think that she slept late because she studied so hard and read a shelf of book. Nobody would have ever suspected her of sleeping late because of thinking about a letter...

She walked inside the room for her Ancient Runes class. Gryffindors shared this class with the Ravenclaws. She sat on her chair at the front of the class. Instead of diving down a book, she just slouched in her seat and stared at nowhere. Her mouth was slightly open and she was not moving. Harry, who was sitting beside her, looked at her oddly. His forehead creased and waved a hand in front of Hermione's face in hope of getting her attention. His attempt failed, however.

He cleared his throat, "Hermione," he called.

She was still oblivious of her talking best friend

Harry frowned and snapped his fingers near her ear. This time he was lucky because the snap brought her back to the atmosphere of the Earth. She looked at him with her emotionless face and raised her brow. "What is it?" she asked without energy at all.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, a little worried.

She shook her head stiffly, like a zombie. "Nothing," she replied simply.

"Then why are you acting...so weird?" he asked.

She stared at him, as if processing what he said in her mind, and finally sighed heavily after a minute.

"I lack sleep, Harry, that's all." she looked away.

"Why? What did you do last night?"

"I read books," she answered.

"Well, you do that like, every night. But I never saw you that...tired."

She sighed again and leaned forward, still not looking at him. "I don't know..."

"Hermione," he tapped her shoulder and she looked at him. He was full of concern to his best friend but she couldn't tell him the real problem. She knew he was going to think she was crazy. "I'm your friend. You can tell me if you have problems and I'll do my best to help you." he smiled. "Just not about homeworks, though..." he added.

She chuckled at that. He grinned in success of making her smile at last. "Thank you, Harry, for being there for me..."

"Of course, what are friends for? So, what's really the matter with you?"

Her smile faded and she sighed again. She wanted to tell him the truth but her fears always prevented her from spilling the beans.

"Nothing, Harry. I really am just tired..." she lied.

He looked unconvinced but nodded, however. He didn't want to push it, since she don't want to talk about it at the moment. He would just wait for the time she was ready to share whatever was bothering her.

In the middle of the discussion, the class heard a disturbing peck on the window. They all turned their heads on the direction of the noise and found an owl flying outside, clawing an envelope, and poking its beak on the glass repeatedly to get their attentions.

"Somebody check on it, please." the teacher requested. Luna, who was sitting near the window, stood and opened the window for the owl. She took the envelope and the owl flew away immediately, not giving Luna the chance to say 'hi' to him.

Luna examined the letter and saw it was addressed to a certain Gryffindor.

"It's for Hermione..." she announced.

Hermione's head snapped up and looked at her in surprise. "For me...?" she echoed, flabbergasted.

Luna nodded. She raised the letter and showed everybody the name written meticulously at the back. It said, for 'Hermione Granger'. "See, it has your name on it. It's for you..." she walked to Hermione's seat and handed her the letter.

Hermione stared at it hard before accepting it. She examined it and was sure it was identical to the letters she received the past two days. 'the prank letter again...' she thought bitterly.

"Ms. Granger, if that's very important, you may read that outside the room so we can continue with our class." the teacher ordered Hermione. She immediately shook her head, "No, no. It isn't important. Sorry for the disturbance..." she said and shoved the letter inside her bag, harshly.

'I'll deal with you later' she thought.

The class continued but without meaning it to happen, her thoughts were now stolen from the lesson and was resting very still on the piece of paper inside an envelope in her bag.

'Damn, now I'm distracted!' she angrily cursed inside her head.

She slammed the door in the Heads Common Room and marched inside with irritation. The thought of the letter lingered in her mind the whole day, completely taking her focus on the discussions they had.

'This must stop before I flunk my subjects!' she yelled mentally. She threw herself on the couch and crossed her arms. She glared at the fireplace, trying to hypnotize the woods to burn itself.

She stayed like that for a long time, before jumping off her seat when she heard someone yelling.

"DAMN IT, PARKINSON, JUST ADMIT THAT YOU DID IT!" Malfoy yelled inside his room.

She looked at his closed door and creased her forehead. Why was he yelling?

And did he say, Parkinson?

"Honest to Merlin, Draco, I didn't do it!"

Now, she heard a girl shout in desperation. Her voice was shrilly and her pitch was very annoying. She sound so familiar...

'What the hell is Parkinson doing here in our Common Room?!' she thought frantically. 'And in Malfoy's room!' Then her blood started rising all the way to her head and smokes were coming out of her nose and ears...and she don't even know why!

She heard him groan. "FUCK IT, PANSY!"

"I promise, Draco, I didn't do that thing! I mean, I know I should have...but I really didn't think of it!"

'Someone explain this to me! Why is that bitch here in my territory?!'

"YOU BETTER START DIGGING YOUR GRAVE, YOU FILTHY PUG, BECAUSE IF I'M GOING TO FIND OUT YOU ARE SENDING ME THOSE BULLSHITS, I SWEAR TO MERLIN'S ASS I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY CELL IN YOUR BODY!"

'I'm supporting you in that, Malfoy'

"Draco..."

'Oh shut up!'

"Get out now, Pansy..." he ordered her in a normal but fearsome voice.

"But, I swear-" she tried explaining again but was rewarded with another yell from the blonde git.

"I said, out! Get out now!"

Silence for 5 seconds...

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Finally, a terrified looking Pansy Parkinson emerged out of the shouting Head Boy's room. Malfoy slammed the door to her face which made her flinch. She stayed outside his room for a while before sighing defeatedly and turned her back to start walking down the stairs.

Pansy immediately paused in mid-step when she saw another Head, glaring daggers at her. She glared back at the muggle-born witch in disgust. "What are you staring at, Mudblood?" she splattered.

Hermione raised her hand and pointed at the door. "Leave," she ordered.

Pansy scoffed and crossed her arms, "Where did you suddenly get the guts to give me orders, Mudblood? If you must remember, I'm the pureblood here." she said, emphasizing the huge gap of their blood status.

That just made her boil beyond her boiling point

"If you must remember, you ugly duckling-no swan, coz you won't evolve anymore, I am the Head Girl. And as a Head Girl, I have all the rights and authority to kick any half-beast, half-troll out of my Common Room. Now, shoo!" she hissed.

Pansy's mouth hung in mid-air. She was shocked by the witch's remark and was blown away by the insult. Her pride just shattered to million pieces in front of her, and what was more heartbreaking, was the fact that a mudblood did the honor to humiliate her. That just made the impact more intense and the million broken pieces doubled its number.

"What are you waiting for, New Year? Get out!" she yelled.

Pansy stood frozen on the same spot

"I said, GET THE FUCK OUT!" the Head Girl shouted, copying the same words the Head Boy yelled in her face just seconds ago.

Pansy's feet unglued to the ground and she ran away as fast as she could, slamming the door.

It took Hermione minutes before her temper got back to normal level. She slumped back to the couch with so much force that she sent her own bag falling to the floor, spilling its contents. She groaned in frustration and bent down to pick up her stuffs.

She shoved her inks and parchments in her bag and arranged the books neatly on the table. She looked down on the floor to find more belongings but all she found was the letter she got earlier that day. The reason why she wasn't in the mood... It was yet, her first subject when the stupid letter decided to interrupt her. She was already all over the previous one she got last night, the one to blame for her eyebags, and then another one came just when she was supposed to be trying to forget all about it.

Problems just wouldn't leave her alone, honestly

It was like, when there was Hermione Granger, there was problem

The thought was very sickening!

She groaned and tore the envelope open. She snatched the paper roughly and read the note

As usual, it was short but help Merlin, it was impossibly flattering! Especially to Hermione...

**Dear Hermione,**

**You are the most adorable thing when you study**

Her heart leapt after reading it. Fireworks suddenly erupted inside her body and her traitorous lips curved upwards into a smile.

All frustrations...erased.

All bad feelings...deleted.

All of her previous feelings suddenly vanished for a short period of time because of a piece of paper with a note written in black ink. And the handwriting was exeptional!

Then, she shook her head wildly and her smile returned to a scowl. She was mad once again...

'This is just a prank letter, Hermione, don't get fooled' she told herself and before she could stop herself, crumpled the paper with all her strength.

She was fuming while crushing the poor paper in her hands. Then, she stood and shoved the letter inside her bag before marching up to her room.

Somehow, no matter how mad she was, she couldn't seem to let go of the letter.

done... :D

REVIEW PLEASE!

-theFALLINGauthor


	5. The Fourth Letter

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: Here's the next chapter! :D

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE FOURTH LETTER**

Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking to the Great Hall for lunch. As soon as they entered, Ron immediately sat and reached for the roasted turkey and chicken and steak and so on... Hermione and Harry sat beside each other across their disgusting friend.

"Ron, please..." Hermione said while looking at him, eating like a pig who had not been fed for a month.

"What?" He asked innocently

She sighed, "Slow down...the foods are not going to run away from you. They have no other choice but to be eaten by you."

Harry chuckled, "Hermione's right, Ron. Chew the foods, don't swallow it directly."

"I don't swallow the food without chewing it first!" Ron exclaimed, turning red in the face.

Hermione just shook her head and started eating her lunch too. She wasn't in the mood that day just like the previous days. Her mind was busy thinking of the 'prank letter' she kept on receiving.

Actually, there was nothing wrong with receiving them...if they hadn't affected her in a different way...but they had, and that was the big, fat dilemma.

'I shouldn't be affected by those simple words written in a piece of parchment. I mean, yeah they are flowery words but still, it doesn't count to the fact that this letter is just a prank letter. And I won't fall to a prank, I'm too clever to believe it.' she told herself.

'I'm going to strangle the idiot who's doing this to me. He has no idea how furious I am with him. He successfully took my attention, distracted my mind, caught my whole focus, but I will never show him I am affected. I will never let him laugh in victory for making fun of me.' she thought.

"Ms. Granger,"

Hermione's head jerked up at the sudden calling of her name by the familiar voice of Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Yes Professor?" she asked.

"May I talk to you after lunch? I'll be in my office..." she said.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Professor, I'll be there."

"Bring the Head Boy with you, . I can't spot him anywhere, he might be in your Common Room."

She nodded again, "Y-Yes, Professor." she stammered at the mention of the Head Boy.

"Good. See you after lunch." With that, she turned her back and started walking away, back to the faculty long table.

"Why would she want to meet you and Malfoy?" Harry asked Hermione.

She shrugged, having no idea at all. "I don't know. I'm going to find out when I'm there in her office."

"And why do you have to fetch Malfoy? He can come by himself..." Ron said bitterly.

Hermione looked at the Slytherin table and couldn't find the blonde Head Boy. Her forehead creased, 'He's skipping meals lately...' she thought.

'It's not that I mind, though! He can die out of hunger for all I care!' the other part of her brain said.

'But what if he's ill?' other part replied.

'I HONESTLY COULDN'T CARE LESS IF THAT JERK IS ILL! Serves him right...'

'That's evil...'

'He's damn more like a demon than me!'

"I don't think Malfoy ate breakfast," Harry said.

"Who cares?" Ron sourly replied.

Hermione stood up. Harry and Ron followed her movement by their eyes. "You're done eating?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, "Remember, I don't eat like you, Ron."

Ron frowned at her. She turned to Harry and smiled. "I'll be going now, Harry. I still have to look for Malfoy."

Harry nodded. "Okay, Hermione. Tell us what's the meeting about..."

"Sure," then she left the Great Hall and walked straight to the Heads Common Room.

She entered the Common Room and looked at the couch. Malfoy wasn't in the couch so she walked straight to his room. She knocked, "Malfoy," she called.

No answer.

She pounded louder, "Malfoy," she called again.

"Sod off, mudblood." Malfoy replied rudely, inside his room.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Get up, Malfoy."

No more reply.

She pounded his door a lot louder this time, "I said get the fuck up, you slimy git!" she hissed.

Still no reply and no hint of movement from the Head Boy.

"Malfoy, you ferret, open up!" she yelled now.

Nothing...

She pounded his door with all her strength to annoy him. She knocked as impatient as she could, driving him to the pit of his own very shallow patience, "MAL-"

Just then, the door opened and a very murderous looking Malfoy appeared. He was glaring to no end and god forbid it, she couldn't help but notice he was looking so fucking hot standing there beside his door.

How could he not be hot when he was dressed up with nothing but a pair of boxers? He was too exposed to her liking, and his hair was tousled like he just woke up and his face...although it was glaring at her, it was damn attractive.

Who would think that the annoying Slytherin git who did nothing but pester the Earth would turn into a beautiful, sexy teenager who could be very capable of ruling other's world?

"WHAT?" Malfoy bellowed.

She gulped. She couldn't stop her eyes from travelling all over his body. She never saw him like this... She had been living with him for almost a year and he only chose to show this fucking pleasant view NOW?

"WHAT IS IT, YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD?" he bellowed again when she didn't talk.

Her eyes landed somewhere it shouldn't. She immediately blushed before she knew it and instantly looked away from him. It was getting harder to breathe now...

"M-McGonagall..." she stammered.

Malfoy's forehead creased. He eyed her and saw how flushed she looked. He gazed at himself and found, yet again, the cause of her action. His irritation turned into amazement. He smirked, "What is it, Granger?" he asked slightly seductive.

She gulped one more time, "M-M-McGonagall..." she stammered worse.

"What about McGonagall? And why don't you face me, Granger? It's rude not to look at the person when you're talking, you know." he teased her.

"Well," she started, "It's also rude not to open the door on the first knock even though you've heard it." she argued.

"But I've opened it now. You can look at me... Wait, are you blushing?" he teased her more.

"I'm not blushing!" she squeaked in a high-pitch tone. She was obviously uncomfortable and he loved it.

"Oh, are you sick, then?" he reached for her forehead and pretended to examine her temperature.

She gasped at the contact and immediately jumped away. This couldn't continue, she was losing her pride. "Professor McGonagall wants to see us in her office. She's waiting, so get dressed you asshole!" with that, she ran away, leaving a chuckling Malfoy.

The Head Boy and Head Girl were walking to the office of the Deputy Headmistress. Hermione was not feeling comfortable with Malfoy, mainly because of what happened earlier. She was not sure why he suddenly looked like a teenager, a hot one, mind you. He was just a boy months ago and now...puberty has done a pretty good work on Draco Malfoy.

She knew, but would deny if she was asked, that Malfoy had always been good-looking. Even if he was mean, and he always found ways to scowl, frown, and glare, he was still obviously and undeniably handsome.

What surprised her, was the fact that he was not just handsome... She always heard girls say that he was 'hot', but she never really understood what that meant and occasionally disagreed about it. But now, upon seeing his immaculate body, she now perfectly understood the definition of 'hot' and 'sexy'.

She sighed dejectedly, "If he wasn't just him..." she said silently, but Malfoy heard her.

"What are you murmuring about, Granger? 'If he wasn't just him'...doesn't make any sense." Malfoy said, sneering.

She attempted to look at him but found herself still feeling awkward about it. "Nothing," she said in a whisper.

"What's this meeting for, anyway?" he asked.

She shrugged in reply, still avoiding his eyes.

He scoffed and then silence followed

They reached the office in no time and knocked. Professor McGonagall sent them in. They stood in front of her table and looked at the Professor questioningly.

"I assume you are both wondering why I called you?" she started.

"Yes, Professor. What do you want to discuss with us?" Hermione asked.

"Well," she paused, "you both know that the Graduation day is fast approaching, right?"

Hermione and Draco nodded

"Good. I just want to ask some aid from the two of you for the preparations of the coming end. That's if you are willing..." she looked at them expectantly.

They exchanged glances before Hermione answered, "Sure, Professor. We'd be glad to help."

McGonagall smiled, "Magnificent. I know Hogwarts can always count on our dearest Head Boy and Girl. Now, what I'm requesting you to do is supervise the decorations of the Great Hall for the event. It would be up to you how you'd beautify the place. You may plan and then tell Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and me about it, we're going to help you on it. You may go together to Hogsmeade tomorrow to look for nice decorations and you may as well, suggest on the food and music. Please, we rely on you. You are appointed as Heads because you've got the ability, skill, and mind of one."

Hermione smiled in appreciation, however, Malfoy just merely snorted.

"We're going to do it, Professor. We won't let you down. Thanks for trusting us."

McGonagall smiled and nodded. "You are the most wonderful batch I have ever seen," she said honestly. "I am going to miss all of you."

Hermione almost teared up, but stopped herself from being dramatic and bade goodbye to McGonagall and then left the office.

"I'm not helping you in that decorating shit, Granger." Malfoy said as soon as he entered the Common Room.

"Too bad, coz you have to, Malfoy." she replied.

"Merlin, why do they need help from us? They're suppose to be the teachers..."

Hermione sat on the couch across Malfoy's. "Well, they can actually do it by themselves. They just want to give us chance."

"Chance my ass," he murmured. "If I know, they were just infected by Professor Binns laziness."

"Malfoy, shut up. They aren't lazy, they just want to see if we can handle the task or not." she defended the teachers.

"Really?" he said sarcastically "And what for? It's Graduation day, it wouldn't matter which house won."

"It's not always about the competetion, Malfoy. It's for the experience..."

"Experience what, being stressed 8 days before Graduation? Lucky us..." he rolled his eyes and lay on the couch.

"Please..." she muttered in annoyance.

He closed his eyes. Hermione scoffed and slouched in her seat, crossing her arms while staring at the 'sleeping' boy.

Suddenly, a very unexpected visitor entered the Common Room through the window. Hermione raised her head to look up at the flying Hogwarts owl with a letter.

"Oh, not again..." she muttered.

Malfoy heard the hooting sound of the owl and opened his eyes. He saw when the owl dropped a letter on Hermione's lap and flew away afterwards. He sat up and eyed Hermione in amazement.

"Wow, Granger. Is that a love letter? From who?" he said, mocking her.

She glared at him, "This is a cursed letter," she said. "And the sender is some shitty bastard who won't show himself."

Malfoy was taken aback by what she said. "Really...so, you don't like receiving them?" he asked.

"Never," she said fixedly.

"Oh." was his reply. Then he snorted, "Anyway, whoever sent you that 'cursed' letter, must be a total jerk and coward. He must be a wimp for hiding himself..." he shook his head "He's got a really sappy style in showing how attracted he is to you. He could just walk up to you and tell you he likes you, but he chose to follow that moronic legend. He must be very dumb for forgetting he has more than 300 bones in his spinal column so he can stand up and face you. Such a dumbass...scaredy ferret..." he murmured while crinkling his nose for emphasis.

"E-Excuse me?" Hermione was surprised for hearing Malfoy talk against her secret admirer. She honestly thought what he said was true but...there was something in his speech that made her stomach do flip-flops and made her intestines strangle together.

"Nothing, Granger. I just hope he can finally get the guts to tell you his feelings in person instead of just sending you some stupid letter. I hope he realizes that what he's doing isn't appreciated. I hope he knows that what he's saying in that letter doesn't affect you even the tiniest bit. I hope he'll know he's meaningless in that letter..." with that, he stood and walked away.

Hermione was stranded in her seat, and was at the lost for words. What was that all about...?

"Oh, one last thing," he said, pausing in the middle of the stairs. She raised her head to look at him. His face was emotionless...it wasn't earlier, what happened? "Just so you know, I don't give a damn about your lovelife. I just gave my opinion..." then he continued walking away, not sparing another glance at her.

She was left in the Common Room to deal with her confusion...

that's it! REVIEW please...pretty please

-theFALLINGauthor


	6. Green Handkerchief

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: Another chapter...hope it wouldn't be a disappointment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters...but I hope I do.

**CHAPTER SIX: GREEN HANDKERCHIEF**

That night, Hermione Granger was never disturbed than ever. She totally couldn't sleep and unlike the previous nights when it had only been because of one reason, tonight was different and very discouraging.

She now had two very outwitting reasons why she couldn't bring herself to sleep

One, because of the letters she kept receiving, most particularly the last she'd gotten and two, because of the daunting, disheartening, intimidating, stupid, bad ass, vile, loathsome, evil, little albino cockroach currently sleeping in the room next to hers.

She rolled on the other side of her bed and stared at the ceiling. She raised her hand and looked at the crumpled letter in her hand. She smoothened the paper and read the letter again.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I like the way you laugh, it lights up my day**

She sighed exasperately and dropped her hand forcibly on the bed again. Yes, it was a sweet letter like all other three she got, but she couldn't really be happy about having them, could she? First, she don't know if that was real or as she believed it might just be a prank to make a fool of her. Second, she don't know who sent her those. It might be a first year who wanted to know if she really was the brightest witch of Hogwarts by testing if she was smart to endure the compliments or dumb to fall for them. It might even be fourth and fifth years who hated her because she ducked points from them, confiscated their stuffs, and scolded them in public and as a way of revenge, they intended to humiliate her.

She closed her eyes tightly and suddenly, a voice echoed in the walls of her big head.

'... He must be very dumb for forgetting he has more than 300 bones in his spinal column so he can stand up and face you. Such a dumbass...scaredy ferret...'

_'...scaredy ferret...'_

_'...scaredy ferret...'_

_'...scaredy ferret...'_

She shook her head violently to shake away all her wild thoughts and to erase the voice of Malfoy that seemed to reside in her head the very second he said his opinion about her letters.

That was the other thing bothering her that night aside from the letter

no other than Draco Fucking Malfoy and his lovely comment...*note the sarcasm*

'It's just nothing, Hermione. So what, if he said 'ferret'? It's not like he meant himself, for Merlin's sake!' she scolded herself. 'Anyway, Malfoy isn't the only sodding ferret in Hogwarts...'

She opened her eyes and creased her forehead as if contemplating hard. 'On the contrary, there's technically no other ferret in Hogwarts other than him...'

Then she groaned and shook her head again, 'NO! There must be another ferret at school. Who knows, Barty Crouch Jr. might have returned in Hogwarts in the form of another professor and hex one of the students into a pathetic, bouncing ferret like he did to Malfoy on fourth year? Yes, that must be it.'

She paused again, 'But I fucking know that never happened because Barty Crouch Jr. is in Azkaban and rotting to hell with the Dementors!'

She pulled some strands of her hair in frustration and immediately thought of another reason.

'Well, what if Malfoy just really calls people 'ferret'?' she thought after a moment.

'Yup, that's it! I finally found the accurate explanation for his comment.'

She sighed. 'It isn't really very logical...but it has sense. It's even more sensible and believable than my previous hypothesis... That Malfoy meant himself and that he really was the sender like what I had wish-thought of, and he was offended when I said I didn't like receiving letters that's why he started ranting negative opinions about him. Isn't it absurd? Malfoy wouldn't do that, and he said so himself, that he doesn't believe in that sappy legend and it's only for people who doesn't have spinal cord. Therefore, that technique is not fitted for him and vice versa!'

She closed her eyes and sighed... 'So stop thinking about him, Hermione,' she told herself 'It just probably slipped in his mouth but you're making it a fucking big deal!'

After that, she finally drifted to sleep...

The following morning in the Great Hall, people were busy chatting, planning for their visit to Hogsmeade that day.

"Hey, Hermione, I heard there are new candies in Honeydukes. Let's check it out later!" Ron said excitedly.

"There are also new models of broomsticks in the Quidditch store there in Hogsmeade. It's like the same store I often visit in Diagon alley. I think we should also visit there, since I really want to see if those new models can overpower my Firebolt. And I have to buy another cleaning kit for my broomstick." Harry said with twinkling eyes.

Hermione sighed, "Food and Quidditch...don't you ever think of something else besides that?"

The two just merely shrugged. "It's our addiction, Hermione. Same as your addiction with books and studies." Harry said.

"I'm not addicted to books!" Hermione yelled, defending herself.

"Right," Ron muttered sarcastically.

Hermione scoffed and glared at her best friends. She sighed exasperately before speaking, "Anyway, just so you know, I can't go with you while you stroll around in Honeydukes or in the Quidditch store. I have some other business to do, and it's rather more important than food or broomstick."

Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks. "What business might that be, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I swear, I'm going to tap dance if you say it's something about books or academics." Ron looked at her with wrinkling nose.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Unfortunately, it has nothing to do about academics, so save your tap dance. It's for McGonagall's request to me and the Head Boy."

"Request?" echoed Harry.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. That was why she summoned me and Malfoy in her office yesterday, to talk about Graduation and she asked our help for the preparations. So, instead of visiting entertainment stores with you guys, I and Malfoy have to go to a different direction today." she said before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"You and that blasted git are going to buy decorations? I'm sorry to hear that, 'Mione." Ron said apologetically.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with perplexity.

Ron reached for Hermione's hand and tapped it dramatically, "You are going to be stuck with that prick the whole day, how very unlucky of you, Hermione. Isn't the very thought of that enough to ruin your day even though it just started?"

Hermoine sighed and nodded, "Yeah, you're very right, Ron. Very right, indeed..."

Ron clicked his tongue and returned his attention to his food with a sympathetic face. Harry also shook his head and smiled apologetically to Hermione. "I'm so sorry to hear that too, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled in appreciation to him. Harry then shifted his attention to finishing his breakfast and so did Hermione.

Suddenly, she raised her head and directed her gaze to the Slytherin table on the other side of the Great Hall. Her forehead creased as she stared at the once again, empty place of the Head Boy. 'He skipped breakfast again...' she thought.

'But he don't look ill. Maybe, skipping meals don't affect a ferret like him...' she sneered inside her head and went back to her breakfast.

After eating breakfast, Hermione went back to the Heads Common Room to fetch Malfoy for their task. He said he wouldn't help but he had no other choice, and she would rub that to his pointy, pale face.

She ascended to the stairs and walked to his room. She raised her fisted hand and knocked on his door. "Malfoy..." she called.

Silence

She sighed, 'Be patient, Hermione. You very well know his attitude, he doesn't open or answer on the first knock. All you have to do is pound on his door till he gets irritated and finally open up.'

She knocked again, louder this time

-still no answer-

"Malfoy, we have to go to Hogsmeade so you better get up now."

Nothing...

She knocked again, "Malfoy, stop being stubborn and open the goddamn door." she hissed impatiently.

She knocked and knocked repeatedly but there was no sign of movements behind the door. She already used strings of curses and called him different names but he still did not open or answer.

"What the hell is your problem, you bastard? I don't care if you are not in the fucking mood but you have to accompany me to Hogsmeade and you have to do that as a Head Boy. I don't like to be with you as well, but I'm going to resist the urge to hex you for the sake of this Graduation. Malfoy, you sodding ferret, open up now or I'll force my entry!" she yelled now.

Still no answer

"I swear Malfoy, I'm going to blast this door if you don't open it at the count of three...One...Two...Bloody hell, ALOHOMORA!" she aimed her wand at his door and within just a second, the door flew open.

She peeked inside his room and found him nowhere. 'That's why nobody's answering me...he's not even here!'

She was about to leave and search for him when she noticed the pile of books on his bed. 'He reads this lot? I mean, I never knew anybody who reads this much as I do...' she said as she came to his bed and stared at the many piles of books scattering on his green clad, four poster.

"How To Create A Perfect Replica by Sigmund Rowell?" she read, perplexed. She moved to the other book, "Same Everything, Like The Original by Natasha Ayers? What does he do with these books?"

She turned around and found an interesting object across Malfoy's bed. It was covered with green silk cloth and she was really curious what was hidden behind the covers. It was a big object, as tall as Malfoy. It was like a man's figure...whose figure?

Just then, someone emerged out of the bathroom. "What, in Salazar's fucking name, are you doing here?!" Malfoy bellowed dangerously.

Hermione was surprised and was frozen for a moment. She stared at him in shock and couldn't help but notice he had gotten thinner because his face was becoming more and more pointy. Her eyes traveled and found another fact, he also became paler than usual. And his lips were not as rosy as they were before and his eyes were less fierce. He almost looked sick...actually, he looked really vulnerable and fragile.

"Nothing...I just came to remind you about our Hogsmeade visit, I thought you might have forgotten it."

He scowled, "As much as I want to forget it, I know you'll fuss about it, so I didn't bother anymore. Now, get out." he said, pointing at the open door.

She glared at him, "You don't have to tell me to get out, because I've no plan staying here for long."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" he hissed.

She snorted at him, "Bastard..." then she started walking away and slammed his door close.

"I don't really have the slightest idea why we have to do this..." Malfoy muttered impatiently as he and Hermione walked side-by-side out of Hogwarts gate. It was a fine morning but his mood wasn't quite similar to the weather.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued walking with him silently. She don't have intentions on arguing with him on this early morning. They would have a very long day and she don't plan on draining her energy just to bicker with him.

"Irresponsible professors, they are..." he continued talking to himself.

Hermione sighed, "Oh, please Malfoy, they aren't irresponsible just because they asked for our help."

He snorted, "Lazy, then..."

She groaned, "They aren't lazy or sluggish or any of the synonyms of that word, so shut up." she said irritably.

He scoffed but he eventually stopped talking. They walked rather silently and it was becoming awkward for Hermione that she wished she hadn't just told Malfoy to shut up. Hearing his low drawls and scowls was much better than hearing her heart drumming loudly inside her ribs, she knew it would be jumping out her body any moment soon.

She decided to end the silence by faking a cough. She looked at his side to start a conversation but she only found him holding his stomach with painful frown in his face. She immediately inched closer in worry. "What's wrong, Malfoy?" she asked while looking at him with full concern.

He replied by frowning at her and moving away. Hermione was surprised by the action but shook it off. Of course, it was Malfoy, a pureblood who wouldn't disgrace his bloodline by letting himself be touched by the filthy muggle-borns...his action wasn't very shocking at all.

"Don't touch me, you filthy-" he started.

"Little mudblood?" she finished for him. "I'm just worried I might do all the shopping by myself, that's all. Don't ever think I want to touch your ferrety dry skin, coz for Merlin's sake, I don't!" then she started walking away.

He scoffed, "Excuse me, but my skin is not dry!" he yelled and started following her.

"On the contrary, it is!" she argued back.

"My skin is more precious than your life, mudblood!"

She felt slight stinging somewhere inside her but chose to ignore it. It was not like, he actually meant what he said, right?

"Shut up!" she yelled angrily.

"I hate you more!"

"I hate you most!"

"I hate your ugly, bushy hair!"

"I hate your silky, blond hair too!"

"I hate every inch of you!"

"I hate every centimeter of you!"

"I hate your face, whenever I look at it, I can see my bum!"

"I don't personally think your bum is as beautiful as my face, thank you!"

"You're not beautiful, for your information, haven't Potter and Weasley told you that?"

Hermione whipped around and pointed her wand at Malfoy's face. He stopped in his tracks and stared fearfully at the wand currently aimed at him. Hermione was shaking in anger and insult. Hearing him say she wasn't beautiful affected her. She knew she wasn't very attractive but...nobody had ever told her the truth and hearing it the first time was very heartbreaking. Even if it came from him, her enemy, it was still disheartening.

Malfoy's terrified expression shifted to his usual arrogant one. He smirked, "I've hit some sensitive spot, I see..." he said in amusement. "So, is that what you've been dreading to hear, Head Girl? The TRUTH...?" he mocked, emphasizing the last word.

"Shut up..." she said with shaking voice. She was right when she told herself Malfoy couldn't be the sender. See, he does think she was ugly. He would never call her beautiful, not now, not ever.

"So," he said arrogantly and moved his eyeballs down to look at the wand and then back to Hermione who was seething. "What are you waiting for? Avada me now, Granger... Atleast, I'm going to die an honest, sincere and honorable lad because the last words I've uttered were the truth about you..."

"Shut up!" she bellowed and her traitor eyes started watering.

"Ooh, don't cry, Granger. You'll get uglier..." he laughed as if it was the funniest thing.

Tears started sliding down her cheeks "You're not a wizard... You're SATAN himself!" she exclaimed while wiping her eyes fiercely.

He ceased laughing and looked at her as she childishly wiped away her tears. He was taken aback upon seeing THE Hermione Granger cry there right in front of him. It was supposed to be phenomenal, if only he didn't feel guilty. Why was he even guilty at all? Wasn't this what he wanted? Nope, that was not it. He hated seeing people cry...even if it was his enemy.

Seeing her own mother cry when his father disappeared was enough for him to hate seeing tears fall from anybody's eyes. Especially tears of pain and hurt...

He took a green handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. She gazed at the hanky and then to the boy offering it.

She frowned, "What's that, peace offering? Shit Malfoy, sod off."

He groaned and took Hermione's hand and stuffed the hanky inside her fist. "Take it, Granger. Don't be stubborn. I was only messing up with you, I never knew you're that shallow to cry for something not even true."

She looked at him in disbelief. 'Wait, what?'

"What?" he said in annoyance. "You think I meant that? And they actually thought you were the brightest witch... you can't even see the difference between truth and fallacy." he scoffed and shook his head.

"Honestly, have you even seen yourself in the mirror?" then he turned his back and went ahead.

She just watched him walk away with bewilderment and astonishment.

How was she suppose to react about that?

At one point, he called her ugly...then later he told her he didn't really mean what he said.

At one point, she completely, and without any doubt, thought that he could never be the one sending her letters...then now, she thought, there was still chance he really might be the one.

Could he be?

She sighed and continued wiping her tears with his handkerchief and pocketed it afterwards before following the git to Hogsmeade.

Please tell me how this chapter is for you...please REVIEW!


	7. Shopping

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: Hi! Wazzup? I hope this new chapter will somehow make you smile. Anyway, have you had idea who sends Hermione the letters already? Any wild guess? Haha, I mean...Isn't it a bit obvious yet? (now, I've given more hint!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters...but if Rowling will give me the right to claim one as mine, it would definitely be Draco Malfoy! Yeah!

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Shopping...**

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione silently settled beside him when she caught up with him. She was still absorbing what he said to her just minutes ago. He said he was only kidding when he said she was ugly, and she just couldn't help but feel relieved and sort of happy.

He was also just silent beside her. He stopped murmuring stuffs about how lazy the professors were for asking help from them. She thought she should return his handkerchief but she felt really awkward...she don't know why. She wanted to talk and start the conversation but couldn't find the guts to do so.

She was even thinking that maybe, just maybe, he also felt embarrassed with his confession that he don't think she was ugly at all. He even asked her if she had seen herself in the mirror to even believe with his joke. She couldn't honestly say she wasn't flattered...that was bloody flattering!

Minutes later, they finally arrived in the town of Hogsmeade. She could see some familiar faces going in and out of the stores. She spotted Neville Longbottom with Ron and Harry as they entered the famous Honeydukes shop and the happiness and glee in Ron's face couldn't be described by thousand repeated "happy" word on thousand empty parchments. He was that obsessed with Honeydukes... She bet if someone asked him if he was willing to marry food, he would never say no.

She saw the twins Parvati and Padma Patil went inside a beauty shop, maybe to buy some beauty products to beautify their already beautiful selves. It was a surprise that Lavender Brown wasn't with them, she usually never missed visits on beauty shops with her best friend, Parvati.

Then, she also spotted the couples from Hufflepuff enter Madam Puddifoots shop. She continued to look around the place in search for more familiar faces when she heard the familiar sneer of Malfoy indicating that he was growing impatient and wante to start shopping to finish early.

She looked at him and sure enough, he was frowning again. 'I mean, what's new?'

"Let's get this over with, Granger, and let's get this over with, fast."

"Why are you in such a hurry, Malfoy?" she asked although she was sure he wouldn't answer her or tell her his business at all.

"Why shouldn't I be in a hurry, this is boring! And I wouldn't want to be stuck with you on a fine day with fair weather such as today." he said bitterly.

She narrowed her eyes and sneered, "I don't want to be stuck with you too, so stop acting like you're the only one disgusted by the fact that we came to Hogsmeade with each other." she snapped back.

"I'd rather spend my time with Pansy. Yeah she's bitchy but in all fairness, I sort of enjoy her company much more than yours. You are not only boring, but annoying as well."

She scoffed, "So are you telling me you only enjoy the company of girls who literally jump on you? You are such a disgusting pervert!" she splattered angrily.

"In all honesty, I get annoyed with girls flirting with me, touching me, smelling me and even kissing me. But I'd rather have them than you who do not know anything but to bug me all the time!" he yelled back.

"I don't bug you, it's the other way around!"

"If you weren't just a mudblood then I wouldn't even care you exist!" he yelled on the top of his lungs earning several attentions to them.

"Stop calling me that! And so what if I am a 'mudblood', I'm still capable of learning magic and in fact, I'm even better than you, a proud 'pureblood'!"

"Better than me, huh?"

"Yeah, am I not? I'm the top student and you are stuck in the second place! Stuck!"

"You got the top rank cuz you burn your eyebrows every night, drown yourself in piles of book and tire your hands out making parchments of essay. As for me, honestly, do you think I exert any of the efforts you do? I certainly don't, but look at where I am... 2nd best to you!"

She opened her mouth to snap back but closed it again. She suddenly don't know what to say. Of course, what he said was true, unfortunately. Her mind flew back to the classes they had this schoolyear and though he don't participate (he honestly just slept in Arithmancy, History of Magic and sometimes Astronomy) in classes, he could always get top and second marks.

The truth just slapped her hard, he was smart and was even 2nd top, effortlessly.

'Can anybody be that genuis...?'

He crossed his arms, "You may be the valedictorian and I'm just salutatorian, Granger, but I reached that point because I am intelligent and was born a natural one. As for you, you just worked hard."

His words affected her to no end. Of course, it was hard for her to admit that if she weren't just as studious as she was, he could have gotten her honors!

"Whatever, Malfoy. What I care about is that I am the Valedictorian and not you."

"I honestly couldn't care less being Valedictorian or Salutatorian or whatever shit is that, all I want is to graduate and get my ass out of Hogwarts. Now, we're wasting too much time and we're gathering lots of watchers so let's start this shopping and continue arguing later." with that, he looked at the people watching their little scene and glared at them and then walked away like nothing happened.

She froze for a moment before sighing loudly and following him as he entered a shop called "Decors To Amaze Your Eyes".

'My energy's slowly draining and I suddenly felt tired about this shopping. Thanks a lot to the asshole named Malfoy.' she thought.

The shop was lovely, actually, but there were lots to choose and she couldn't take her time to decide for the best because the git kept on distracting her by either suggesting ugly designs or groaning impatiently and hissing at her to hurry up.

"Can you wait, you filthy git? I am trying very hard to pick the best decorations here! Know what, why don't you help me instead of pestering me?"

He snorted, "I did try to help, you big-headed sucker, but you kept on rejecting my suggestions!"

"Your so-called suggestions were actually bad and I do not want my name to be embarrassed and dragged down together with yours when we fail!"

"My suggestions are not bad! I know you just don't want to admit that they are actually good and better than yours!" he yelled, gathering audiences from the shop.

Hermione scoffed, "Don't be so full of yourself, you slimy git. Seriously, how proud and confident are you?"

"Seriously, how thick are you?" he snapped back.

"What seems to be the problem here, you two?" the store owner approached the barking pair. "Having a hard time choosing?" the old woman with short grey hair asked them sweetly as to relieve the tension between the two and to pull her other costumers attention away from them.

"No,"

"Yes!"

The two answered at the same time. They glanced at each other and glared. The owner chuckled nervously and rubbed her hands together, "Please, take a look all over the place. I'm sure, pretty soon you'll find the perfect decorations you're finding for. Just be patient..." she said.

Hermione scoffed, "Tell that to him, not me." she said, throwing a disgusted glance over the blonde, frowning teenager beside her.

"Troublesome..." he said silently through gritted teeth. Hermione glowered at him more but he finally turned his back and walked near a shelf of magic dusts.

Hermione followed heavily and the store owner sighed, "Hormones..." she whispered to herself as she watched them looked at the jars of magic dusts while still frowning. She shook her head and went back to entertaining other constumers.

Draco reached for the jar labeled 'Green and Silver'. He examined it and immediately thought of his house colors. Slytherin's colors were green and silver and this color would be perfect during their graduation. Then an idea snapped in his mind, he quickly turned to face Hermione who was holding another jar of magic dusts labeled 'Red and Gold'. He stepped aside their previous argument and told her excitedly, "Granger, I have an idea. These magic dusts will look wonderful during our Graduation. It will be very pleasing and -Salazar forgive me for thinking of this- dramatic and emotional to see tiny dusts falling on our heads as we say goodbye to each other, especially since they resemble our House colors."

Hermione was taken aback but then smiled lightly, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing..." she raised the jar she was holding to prove her statement.

"Good," Draco nodded. "At last, we agreed on something."

Hermione nodded slowly too, feeling a little bit awkward talking to him in a civil way, especially because just minutes ago, they were literally shouting at each other.

Draco looked away and reached for two more jars, "This Yellow dusts will represent Hufflepuff and this Blue dusts will represent Ravenclaw House. I'm thinking, maybe we can even hex these dusts to do something...special." he said, shrugging.

"Like what?" Hermione asked him on purpose just to continue the sudden flow of proper conversation they were having.

Draco didn't seem to mind talking to her, instead, he was glad to share his thoughts. "I don't know, maybe they can produce sounds."

"Sounds...? What sort of sounds?"

"Like voices...Oh, I have an idea!" he exclaimed excitedly again. Hermione was glad for the change of mood and entertained his idea with interest.

"Yes, what is it?"

Draco's eyes sparkled and Hermione couldn't hide the amusement she was feeling. He was truly very attractive when his mood was light and if his face was as bright as they were at that moment. "I'm thinking, what if we record students' voices and hex the dusts to say it on Graduation day? For example, we record your voice saying you'll miss Weasley and he's going to hear that as the Red and Gold dusts fall on him."

Hermione's forhead creased, "Do you mean, Ron?"

"Well, you're not infatuated with another Weasley aside from him, are you?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm not infatuated with Ron!" she yelled in defense.

"Oh, really? Don't tell me you haven't grown any special feelings towards him or Potter all these years. Yes, they might have girlfriends but that doesn't mean you can stop feeling something more than friendship to one of them."

"Of course not! I don't look at them more than special friends of mine...Okay, well maybe they're like my brothers but nothing more than that!"

"Fine, fine, no need to be so defensive. I'm not going to push it, it was just an example." he chuckled lightly.

Hermione's eyes widened upon hearing his very rare chuckle. "Are we having a civil conversation?" she asked.

Draco seemed to realize how he just acted and immediately stood up straight and coughed, "In your dreams, Granger." with that, he left the shelf and walked to another shelf of decorations.

Hermione couldn't help but smile...she knew they just had a civil conversation no matter how strong he denied it.

After spending the whole morning inside the Decoration shop, they finally finished their first shopping. They had agruments on the decorations but they actually agreed most of the time after their first agreement about the dusts. Hermione saw Draco's face light up several times before pulling his expression back to the usual scowl whenever he realized he was smiling and being nice to Hermione.

They shopped many things that they wouldn't be able to carry with them on bare hands. Draco levitated them as they walked out the shop.

"So," Hermione started awkwardly. "Where are we going now?"

"I don't know. As much as I want to go back to Hogwarts now, it's physically impossible for me to reach there without passing out. I'm damn starving!"

Hermione looked at him and sure enough, his hunger reflected on his face. She knew he had a problem since this morning. "Then, let's stop by The Three Broomsticks before going home." she suggested.

"Sounds delicious..." he mumbled and nodded weakly.

"Do you want me to levitate those...? You seem to be losing your energy slowly." she said with a hint of concern.

He attempted to scoff bitterly but ended up sounding sort of lame to her. Yep, he needed help. She drew her wand out and aimed at the objects. "Let me do it, Malfoy."

He groaned, "What do you think of me, disabled? I'm just fucking hungry!"

"Stop being stubborn and allow me to levitate those until that stomach of yours get full. Who knows, you might just drop them off? That would be a bigger mess..." she said.

He opened his mouth to argue but closed it when he felt the weight he was carrying turn light. He looked at his wand that wasn't levitating the things anymore. Granger stole them from him and she walked off to the pub without another word.

He groaned again but sighed in defeat afterwards before following her.

'At least, I think she's concerned of me...'

And his traitorous lips curled upwards much to his dismay.

So that's it! The Fifth Letter would arrive in the next chapter! Stay tuned...

and please REVIEW! :D


	8. The Fifth Letter

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: This is chapter eight! Hope it's still lovely... and thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Characters, not mine!

**CHAPTER EIGHT: The Fifth Letter**

Hermione levitated their things inside the Three Broonsticks and sat on an empty table on the far corner of the pub. She chose the table for two and settled their things on the side of their table. She sat and waited for Draco to arrive and only seconds later, the tall, pale figure of Draco Malfoy emerged from the door.

He looked around for Hermione and immediately spotted her on the corner at the back. It wasn't really hard to find her amidst the wave of heads in the pub, her bushy hair was the main giveaway. She was also waving at him and smiled slightly when he noticed. He walked to her and sat on the seat across her.

Not so long after, a very petite and beautiful lady with jet black, straight and long hair that fell perfectly at her back, and with a very envious pair of white and long legs approached them.

"Excuse me, sir and madam, what can I get for you?" she said sweetly, her gaze glued to Draco as if he was the only costumer.

Hermione's forehead creased in irritation. Why does a girl have to be the waitress?! She glanced at Draco and found his expression as if he just saw the very first rated X movie in his life and it annoyed her to no end! Hermione kicked him under the table and he jumped in pain. "Ow!" he hissed at her and frowned for a while but quickly looked back at the beautiful lady in front of them.

"Yes, uh, one glass of butterbeer for me, and the best meal you've got...and uh, for dessert, how about you drag a chair and sit beside me? That'd be very yummy..." he said with a wink.

'How dare he flirt with the waitress?! Such a perverted git...' she hissed inside her head.

"Oh, is that so?" the waitress replied flirtatiously. She blushed at his statement and blinked her eyes repeatedly in a flirty manner.

'Bloody hell, and she's cooperating!' Hermione yelled to herself.

"Yeah, so are you joining me, pretty lady?" he asked seductively.

"Uhh...let's try and see... my name's Alice, by the way."

"Hi Alice, nice meeting you! I want a glass of butterbeer too, and hurry please?" Hermione interjected, wanting to cut their conversation.

"Oh, yes of course..." Alice replied a bit sourly.

'Hah! And she had the guts to sound annoyed like I was disturbing her! Do I need to remind her that her job is to bring us our food and not entertain costumers the different way!'

"I'm Draco," he held up his hand and much to Hermione's dismay, she took it and they shook hands a little bit longer than two people who just met normally do.

"You're lovely, Draco..." she purred.

'SERIOUSLY?!' Hermione yelled exasperately inside her head, almost blowing her own consciousness off with the too many exclamation points.

Hermione coughed loudly that broke their hands. Draco glared at her but she ignored it. She looked at Alice, "I think, you should get our orders now. Enough with the 'hi' and 'hellos'... And Draco," she paused and looked at him who was kind of surprised hearing her call him by his first name. "I thought you were damn starving?"

"Oh, yes, your order will arrive soon..." she said and with one last flirty smile, she stalked away.

Draco snapped his head at her, "What the hell, Granger? I was moving...!" he yelled angrily.

"Ha! Yes, you were 'flirting', I know. You can do that when I'm not around, don't make me watch as you drool over her!" she snapped back angrily.

"I wasn't drooling over her, it's more likely the other way around. And how exactly do you want me to react when she was showing her luscious legs to me, ignore it? She was clearly attempting to take my attention and I wouldn't say 'no' to that offer. I mean, I've never had a good night for long..."

"Good night...? You are disgusting... And what about Pansy, isn't she supplying your needs anymore?"

Draco shook his head, "No, she never supplied my needs. And don't talk about her, I'm pissed with her." he said sourly.

"Pissed with her...? Well, I kind of remember you having an argument in the Common Room. Why were you yelling at her?" her curiosity kicked in.

"It's none of your business..." he replied bitterly.

"It's not like I care, anyway!" Hermione splattered. She looked away, fuming, and crossed her arms against her chest.

Draco sighed, "It was about a letter..." he said with disgust.

Hermione's head whipped back to face him. She was surprised he answered...and was surprised with the answer.

"Letter?" she asked stupidly.

"A letter! With words on it! Duh?" he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know what a letter is. What I meant was, what kind of letter and from who? And why are you mad at her for receiving a letter?"

"Letters, actually." he corrected. "They were sent to me by the Hogwarts owl and they arrive to me without any information where it even came from. But I can never be more sure it was Pansy sending me those. No matter how many times she denies it, I know no one else would do that."

Hermione nodded slowly

"And I don't want Pansy messing up with me that way. It's just so...disgusting." he said with matching fake shiver.

Hermione's mouth seemed to dry up... Did he mean, he was receiving letters similar to hers? And he thought they were from Pansy...

She don't know what to say so she nodded stupidly again.

Minutes later, Alice arrived with the food they ordered. Fortunately -in Hermione's luck- there were lots of people slowly filling the pub and she had to get busy with them so she didn't have the chance to be Draco's 'dessert'. He didn't even seem to care at all, all he noticed throughout his meal, was the food and how hungry he was.

Hermione just watched him devour his food. She noticed, he still looked decent even when he was acting like a pig that hadn't been fed for a year. She couldn't understand the sudden nervousness she felt that started when he mentioned the letters he was receiving.

'At least, I'm not the only one having problems with stupid letters...though I can't really say his letters are stupid or something, they might be lovely letters, complementing him but he can't appreciate because he thought the sender was Pansy.'

Suddenly, he raised from his seat and told her he was going to the loo. She nodded and watched his retreating back disappear through the lavatory door.

She sipped the last of her butterbeer when something caught her attention. An owl came hooting inside the pub when the door opened. Hermione's eyes followed the soaring black owl, as it flew towards her direction.

'Talk about the evil, disturbing letter...' she glared at the letter on the owl's beak. She knew it was another problem that would stress her and would keep her awake till morning. Oh, how she hated receiving them...

The owl dropped the letter on the table in front of Hermione and flew away exactly when Draco arrived back from the loo.

"Oh, another love letter from your spinal-less admirer." he teased, taking his seat.

She glared at him, "I told you, I don't like receiving them..."

"Why, are the messages even that bad?" he asked with interest.

"Well," she stammered. "Not really...but I don't know who sent them to me! This can just be a prank to fool me."

"Or, this can be real to tell you someone's secretly attracted to you." he pointed out.

"I-I don't know! You, why don't you like receiving the letters too? Are they even bad at all?"

Draco was taken aback by her question, "No, they aren't bad. In fact, they're actually...good. But they came from Pansy-"

Hermione cut her off, "How can you even be sure they're from Pansy?" she asked almost impatiently.

This day, the pair of them seemed to be attracting the public because several eyes and ears have focused on them, yet again.

"What? Of course I know they're from Pansy! Who else would be sending me letters with feelings? She's the only person I know who would exert that much effort for me. I know it was kind of surprising to find her letters very poetic and full of wit, but I know perfectly they came from her." he argued.

"It's not like she's the only one in love with you!" she bellowed.

"She is! Many girls like me, but as far as I know, she's the only one who wants my feelings, not my last name, my money and my body!"

"Pansy Parkinson is not the only girl in Hogwarts who have a heart, Malfoy! How can you be that judgemental!"

"Why are you yelling at me? And why the bloody hell are you defending Pansy and her fucking letters?" he bellowed, finally losing his temper.

"Same reason why you're defending the letters I'm receiving and the idiot sending them to me!"

Draco's forehead creased and contemplated for a moment, "Same reason...? Wait, I'm not even defending your sender and his letters. The last time I checked, I was mocking you about it and I even talked bad about him."

Hermione stood up, seething. "You know what, Malfoy, you are the biggest prick in the world and the worst mistake of Pansy and all other people loving you. You are an idiot, an insufferable moron who just completely shattered my day! You can have a lovely, delicious evening with your new flirtmate and I don't care about it to the least bit! I'm leaving and I hope Pansy stops sending you letters because she's just wasting her effort because you're openly loathing her about it! I hope she opens her eyes and realize that her 'poetic' and 'witty' letters doesn't mean a thing to you! I hope she wakes up from her nightmare of loving you and then leave you and you'll be miserable! I HOPE!" with that final blow, she roughly levitated the decorations and stormed out of the pub, clutching the letter in her hand, and leaving a very confused and speechless Draco.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" he asked himself before standing up and leaving the pub in frustration that he even ignored Alice who stood by his way to the door and basically hissed at her to move aside.

That was his biggest row with Granger that day and it wasn't very clear to him how it even started.

Why was she so defensive with Pansy and the letters?

He was very sure he couldn't sleep well that night, credits to Granger.

Yeah, that's it. You'll know the content of the fifth letter on the next chapter. I hope you guys still find it on the right track.

I'm even postponing my other fic to finish this... this wouldn't last long anyway...few more chapters and done!

So, REVIEW! Tell me if you liked it or hated it. And I'm sorry for the mistakes...


	9. The Sixth Letter

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: Another chapter!

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, just the plot.

**CHAPTER NINE: The Sixth Letter**

Hermione Granger walked briskly towards the Common Room door and shouted the password, not caring whether the strict-looking man on the portrait felt bad. It was not like he wasn't rude to her in the first place. She could still remember the first time she met this portrait and was pranked by it. Said that the password would be given by the Head Master so she had to go back to Dumbledore's office only to be told that the portrait alone could give her the password because him alone knew it.

Damn, she felt like an idiot and she could still remember it like it was yesterday. So, he actually deserved such cold treatment from her.

"DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDOS!" she bellowed the long password in the portrait's face. "And don't argue with me, just open the damn door cuz I'm not in the mood to deal with you!" she added when she noticed the strict-man open his mouth to retort back.

Immediately, the portrait swung open and she admitted herself in. She knew she acted really rude to him, and disrespectful. She was the Head Girl and she shouldn't be doing that to him. She sighed heavily before turning back to the portrait and muttered a whispered 'sorry' to which the strict-man just huffed.

She walked to the Common Room and slumped herself on the soft couch in front of the empty fireplace. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Today was a very exhausting day. Not only did she levitate a bunch of Decorations all the way from Hogsmeade to McGonagall's office alone, but she also had number of rows with the devil who happened to be his Common Roommate.

She sighed in frustration and opened her eyes. She stared for a while at the ceiling before taking out the crumpled paper from her pocket. 'Another problem to add the growing list...'

She straightened the paper and read the letter. It was kind of longer than the usual letters so she read it with slight interest.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I know you might not like receiving my letters, but all I really want is to tell you how much I appreciate you and so far, the best way I can show it is by these letters. I really do care about you but I am too scared to tell you face-to-face.**

Hermione stared at the paper for quite a long time. She felt sudden guilt and something else inside her. Guilt because finally, it was clear to her that the letter and its sender were sincere to her but she had thought of something bad about him. Kind of flattered, because someone out there appreciated and cared about her. Hesitating, because she don't know how to give back the sincerity.

'At least, I've got one problem solved... I won't stay up all night cursing whoever sent me the letters. Now, my only problem is Malfoy.' she thought angrily. 'I don't know why, but he's just the hardest person to cope with. He can be pleasant at times, but he chooses to be a prat. He does know how to smile, but he keeps on having the infamous smirk. He definitely knows how to laugh, but he prefers the scowls and sneers. He can be a human but why does he continue to be the evil son of Hades? He perfectly knows how to be Draco, but why does he have to act like Malfoy? And he can really be frustrating at times...'

She sighed again. She touched her head that was starting to get painful. 'Damn little git, he perfectly knows how to give headache.'

Then suddenly, she heard a knock outside the portrait. She rolled her eyes as if it was the silliest thing ever. "Malfoy, you know the password, it has your bloody name on it!" she yelled.

"Thanks for the brilliant information, Mudblood. But as I am not my boyfriend, I still won't figure out the password." a high-pitched voice she knew so much, answered.

She stood up from her seat and walked heavily to the door. Of all, it had to be Pansy Parkinson, just her luck.

She opened the door revealing a pug-faced Slytherin, "What do you want, Parkinson?" she said bitterly.

Pansy crossed her arms, "Where's my boyfriend?" she asked smugly.

"Oh, I didn't know you have one." Hermione answered without interest at all. She knew Pansy and Draco don't have that kind of relationship so she don't have to worry. Pansy was the only one head over heels to him.

"He will be, anyway!" Pansy snapped angrily. "So, where is he?" she repeated the question.

"Do I look like a Lost and Found Section personnel to you? I'm the Head Girl, not Malfoy's keeper so don't ask me." she replied with annoyance.

She huffed at her rudeness, "What a Head Bitch, you are. I'll just go find my boyfriend..." she said and then turned her back from Hermione to leave.

"Wait," Hermione stopped her. Pansy looked back at her, raising her brows high.

Hermione stared at her and examined her face for a while. Then, her eyes travelled all over her body. Pansy felt her eyes wander around her form and she immediately felt conscious. She followed Hermione's gaze, trying to spot if there was anything wrong with her appearance. She looked up at her with confusion when she found nothing to laugh at herself. "What are you looking at, mudblood?" she splattered angrily.

Hermione slowly raised her head to face Pansy and smirked the same kind of smirk that Malfoy usually displayed. Pansy wrinkled her brows in confusion and annoyance. "What?!" she bellowed when Hermione didn't talk for a whole minute.

"You don't look smart at all..." Hermione remarked matter-of-factly.

Pansy was taken aback and shocked by her commentary. She was also right then insulted even if that was true.

"What the hell...?" she said in surprise.

Hermione crossed her arms, "I wonder how he even considered the idea of you writing witty letters to him possible. I mean, from your looks alone I can tell."

Pansy had many more question marks appearing in front of her face. She had no idea what she was talking about. It was either Hermione was not having sense or she was just slow in absorbing what she meant.

"You're losing me, mudblood." she said.

"Never mind, Parkinson. You can get lost completely now." then without another word, slammed the door closed on her face.

Later that night, Hermione heard the Common Room door open. 'Must be Malfoy...' she thought. She was sitting in front of the fireplace, on the couch and reading a book. She heard footsteps nearing but didn't raise her head, pretending not to notice anything at all.

She thought of their argument earlier and was feeling embarrassed for the way she acted and the words she told him. 'He might be mad at me...' she thought again.

He didn't stop to greet her good evening, instead, he went straight upstairs also pretending not to notice the girl sitting in the couch. Hermione, with creasing forehead, finally raised her head but was too late because his door already slammed close.

She sighed, "So he's mad..." she said to herself silently. She faced back to the fireplace and frowned, "So what if he's mad? I don't care!" she hissed silently. She forced her attention back to her book but when she couldn't understand anything anymore, closed the book harshly and cursed under her breath.

She groaned and stomped all the way to her room. She slammed her door and threw herself on her soft bed. 'I really don't care if he stops talking to me. It will be a lot better if we just continue ignoring each other's existence, anyway!' she yelled inside her head.

She rolled to her side and came face-to-face with a green piece of clothing she neatly rested on her pillow when she arrived earlier. It was the handkerchief Malfoy offered her. She groaned again, and closed her eyes tightly. 'I still won't care he exists anymore!' she screamed.

'But the handkerchief?' her conscience asked.

"I'll burn it!" she said aloud.

'That will be mean...he offered it nicely.'

"SO?" she snapped.

'So return it nicely as well, duh?'

"I'm not talking to that demon again!"

'You can't do that...'

"Wha-of course I can! How dare you contradict me! Who do you think you are?" she yelled to herself.

'Your conscience. Which means we are one person.' her conscience replied dryly.

"DAMN YOU!"

'You're cursing yourself...'

"DAMN ME!"

'Am I really the brightest witch? Arguing with my own conscience is just stupid.'

"I am stupid..." Hermione opened her eyes and talked to the handkerchief. "If you can't be nice for so long, just never be nice for a second. Getting your hopes up then watching it fall back is not a very pleasing scene to watch. So you," she pointed at the poor handkerchief, lying silently on her bed. "You will be the last thing that will connect me to Malfoy. Nothing more...I'm not even going to continue..." she trailed off then sighed. She dropped her hand hopelessly and stared at the handkerchief again.

"Okay, maybe I can't do that just yet... But I shouldn't worry, 6 more days and he's gone from my life."

With a final sigh, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

The following morning, Sunday, after getting ready for breakfast, she gathered all her courage to knock on Malfoy's room. She was bringing the handkerchief and was planning to return it to its owner. As usual, he didn't answer when she knocked the first time. She knew he wouldn't so she knocked again.

She knocked several times but he wasn't answering. She wondered maybe he wasn't there anymore. But she didn't notice him leave either. 'He's just being stubborn, that's all.' she told herself.

"Malfoy, please open up, I'm not going to start a row, I just want to return something." she said, trying to convince him.

"Malfoy..." she called him again.

She did this for three more minutes and when she decided to give up because he really was a hopeless prat, she heard a low growl inside. She curiously stuck her ear to his door and listened carefully. She heard it again, a low growl but not of anger...it was more like a groan of pain. She listened for more and then his groan changed to moan... but still of pain.

He was in pain!

She immediately took out her wand and charmed the door to open. She hurried inside and found a very sweaty Malfoy, curled in his bed, covered with his green blankets.

She instantly fled to the side of his bed, "Malfoy, what's wrong with you? Oh my god, you're all sweaty! Hold on..." she ran to the bathroom and searched for a dry towel. She opened his drawers and didn't care if he yelled at her later for doing so. She immediately found a clean, green towel and hurriedly sprinted out of the bathroom.

She sat on the side of his bed and wiped his sweaty body. He was half-naked so she didn't have hard time wiping him. Although she had to control her mind from thinking of different things as her hand brushed with his soft, pale skin. But one thing she couldn't control was her blush... Despite the situation she couldn't help but feel something else other than worry. And damned her hormones for that!

Draco groaned in pain again, his face frowning. "Go-Go away...Go..." he muttered.

She ignored him and continued wiping him. She brushed away strands of his hair sticking in his face and wiped his face carefully.

"I said...go-go away..."

"No, Malfoy. I'm going to bring you to the infirmary...Madam Pomfrey will know what to do with you...By the way, what's painful, Malfoy?"

"I-I don't n-need you..."

"Don't be stubborn!" she scolded. "You know you need me. You can't do anything with your state now. So for once, forget your pride, or die drowning in it!"

He opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment. She stared back with determination. Finally he spoke, "M-My tummy's aching..." he murmured silently.

She smiled at him before frowning again. She slapped his shoulder and he flinched, "W-What the hell was t-that for?!" he yelled weakly.

"Why won't your tummy ache when you rarely even feed it, you mongrel!"

"W-Why are you yelling at me! I-I thought you are h-helping me..."

"It's because you don't eat your meals, that's why! You keep on skipping them and I don't have the slightest idea why!" Hermione yelled again.

"J-Just...help me...Do you k-know any s-spell that can take the p-pain away?" he asked in between gasps of pain.

Hermione thought for a moment before standing up, raising her wand and muttering a soft spell. White sparks came from her wand straight to the nude stomach of the curled git. Slowly, he felt the effect of the spell, his tummy was beginning to feel fine.

"How is it now?" She asked softly, forgetting her annoyance at him suddenly.

He breathed repeatedly before nodding slowly, "I-It's gone..." he raised his head and looked at her eye-to-eye, "T-Thanks..." he muttered awkwardly.

She nodded and crossed her arms, "Now, skip more meals and I'm going to punch you hard on your tummy. I swear, the taste of my fist on the muscles of your stomach is much more unbearable than not eating for a whole friggin month!"

He sat on his bed and looked at her, perplexed. "Why do you even care if I don't eat my meals?"

"Because...Because I'm going to be affected by it!"

"Like how?"

"Like...Like now! You disturbed my peaceful conscience. I can just leave you curling in pain mainly because I hate you and you are supposed to be my enemy but I can't. I don't want to be guilty. If you had died, it would've been my burden, it would look like my indirect murder of you."

He frowned, "Refresh your memories, you bug head, I did ask you to leave me alone, didn't I? But you stayed. I didn't even let you into my room, but you forced your entry. And now if you're regretting you shared your little helping hand to me, I'm fucking sorry." he hissed. "And don't worry, the next time I need help and you are the only person there who can help me, I'd rather consider drowning in my pride than ask for your help you only give coz of the power of no choice."

Draco stood up from the bed and pointed at his open door, "Leave..." he said forcefully.

"Malfoy..." she started, taken aback.

"I said, leave, Granger." he said in a scary,, slow way.

She looked at his eyes and was suddenly guilty by what she said. She didn't mean anything...she just couldn't tell him she was scared for him...DAMN she didn't even realize she was SCARED until now that she thought of it.

"I'm sorry..." she said honestly. "I didn't mean what I said..." she whispered and looked at him sincerely.

He scoffed coldly, "Out, Granger... Whatever you say, I still want you out of my hell-hole!"

She stared at him for a moment before walking away in defeat. Upon reaching his door, she turned around and said, "I really am sorry..."

He looked away to the object covered with cloth (the same object Hermione almost touched if not just caught right before doing so). "Close the door," he replied.

With a final glance at the mysterious object, and a light squeeze at the handkerchief in her pocket, she closed the door and left.

Hermione's mind was still unfocused until dinner. She kept thinking about the scene in their Common Room. She remembered the pained state of the professional bully of Hogwarts, and she couldn't help but feel scared all over again although she knew he was fine already.

It may always happen again... She raised her head and looked at the Slytherin table. She sighed, 'He skipped his meal again...what did I tell him? What a stubborn son of a witch.' she thought.

'Oh, let him suffer then! It's completely his fault anyway.'

She continued frowning at the empty spot of Malfoy and didn't notice -or care- what her friends were gossiping about that evening.

"Hermione?"

She snapped back to reality when she felt Ginny's hand grasping her wrist. She looked at her and then to Harry, Ron and Lavender. She cleared her throat, "Y-Yeah?"

"what are you thinking about?" Ginny asked.

She shook her head rapidly, "No...n-nothing...Why?"

"Well, coz we basically are speaking to you -and about you- but you're not even listening."

"Oh," was her small reply. "Sorry...I, uh, I was just...thinking about the coming Graduation..." she lied.

"I understand Hermione..." Ron suddenly said. All heads turned to him and he explained. "Well, who can blame her for glaring at the Slytherin table," (Hermione's eyes widened 'he knew I was glaring there?' she thought nervously) "when she's forced to work with the Head git? I mean, Professor McGonagall should know better than ask both of them to do this preparation thing, she alone can do it...and even better and faster coz she has nobody interfering. Right, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Uh..." she stammered then nodded stupidly. "Y-yeah...that's right, Ron. You're right..."

"See?"

"So, what were you talking about anyway?" she asked, shifting the topic.

"You..." they answered altogether.

"Me...What about me?"

"Hey, Hermione, what do you think of Justin Finch-Fletchly?" Lavender asked.

Hermione frowned, "Justin Finch-the Hufflepuff?" she asked.

"Yeah, the one petrified on second year, d'you remember?" Ron added.

"Of course," she nodded. "I remember about that. And he's our classmate, for heaven's sake."

"What do you think of him, 'Mione?" Lavender repeated her question.

"What do you mean?" she asked, perplexed.

"Like, is he sort of...attractive to you? Or, is he just a pathetic dude who loves Herbology just like Neville? Or, is he just a dork in Hufflepuff?" Ginny said with matching hand waves.

"What? Well, he's nice. He's...he's-why are you asking me this?"

"Because, it looks like he's attracted to you." Harry said straight to the point.

Hermione was surprised and choked on her own saliva. "What?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we all think he's attracted to you." Lavender supported.

Hermione laughed hard as of it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "What are you talking about? Are you all pranking me? That's hilarious, guys, very hilarious!" then she laughed again ignoring their annoyed faces.

"Hermione, we're serious." Ginny said seriously.

She stopped laughing and looked at them, finding them truly serious. "Come on, what are you guys up to? He's not attracted to me..." she said, refusing to accept it.

"He is." they said in unison.

Hermione stared at them in disbelief, hoping to see one of them break into laughter to cut their joke up. But nobody did...what good actors and actresses they were.

She looked at the Hufflepuff table and caught Justin looking at her. She was taken aback when she saw he blushed and smiled at her shyly. 'Oh my Freakin' god...' she thought.

She smiled back fakely and turned to her friends who were raising their eyeborws and crossing their arms saying, "We told you..."

"But...What if...What if he just-he just-you know..." she stammered.

"We always catch him staring at you, we just never brought up the topic until tonight." Ginny said.

She was in pure shock for a couple of minutes and was speechless. Then, "So, what if he's-he's attracted to me? I like him too, I mean, in a friendly way. We're not even close!"

Ron and Harry nodded.

Lavender's face brightened up, "Have you been receiving letters, Hermione?"

She froze for a couple of seconds before gaining back her senses and gulped before speaking, "W-What letters?"

"Letters...you know, like love letters?" Ron said.

"We actually caught him writing up something on a piece of parchment once and he was constantly raising his head from his work to glance at you then he would smile and go back writing. Sometimes we even followed him and we found out, he sent his letters via Hogwarts owl at different times of the day. Sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the afternoon, and one time late at night." Harry added.

Hermione's head went blank...

'He...Justin can't be the one sending me the mystery letters, can he?' she thought after a long moment of blankness.

"So, are you or are you not receiving anything this past few days?" Ginny asked slowly.

She felt something inside her...was it disappointment? Why would she feel disappointed anyway, didn't she want to know who was sending her sweet notes?

'I thought it was...' her mind trailed off when someone behind her tapped her shoulder softly.

She tilted her head and found a blushing Justin Finch-Fletchly standing behind her.

"H-Hi..." he started shyly, unable to look at her eyes.

"H-Hello..." she stammered.

"Uh, I just want to say..." he paused then looked at her sincerely. She stared back, surpised. He smiled, "I just want to say I'm glad to meet you, 'Mione. You are brave and courageous and you definitely belong to Gryffindor. For me, you are the one and only pride of your House -no offense Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender- you are not only brains too, but...b-beauty as well." he blushed at his last three words and cut the eye contact to look away shyly.

She was speechless all over again. Things were going a bit off the line... It was crazy.

He looked up again and smiled. "That's everything, Hermione. Thanks for listening..."

She nodded absently, "Welcum..." she muttered.

"Okay, bye." he slowly turned away and went back to his own table.

All five were quiet for the rest of the meal. They didn't pursue the topic since their point was obviously proven by the subject himself. Hermione, still dazed, walked to her Common Room slowly. She contemplated hard...

'Justin? He's sending me the letters? Why?'

She knew her question was not 'why he was sending her letters' it was more like, 'why does it have to be him when it could be...?'.

She sighed and mumbled the password. The strict man in the portrait looked at her with confusion and even though he didn't totally hear the password, he opened the portrait and admitted her in.

She climbed through the hole weakly and walked to the couch like a zombie. She slumped down and sighed in frustration and stared at the fireplace. She really shouldn't feel disappointed and frustrated right now, she was finally facing the light! From the way Justin acted in front of her, there was nothing but a 1% doubt left in her.

In the middle of her contemplation and sighing-scene, an owl hooted inside the room through the open window. It dropped a letter on her lap and left as quickly as it came.

She stared at the letter on her lap, unsure if she would open it. She now knew its sender but it actually gave her another reason not to read it. But it would seem really rude of her if she denied opening it, so with a heavy heart, she read it.

**Dear Hermione,**

**You are the most wonderful person. I totally enjoy it when you entertain me.**

Her heart didn't race...instead, it slowed down. Yup, Justin is her letter-sender. She entertained him this evening and he seemed very delighted about it.

He was a good man...kind and he was in Hufflepuff which meant he couldn't hurt a fly.

'But still...why does it have to be him when it could be someone else?'

'I was better off when I had no idea who sent me these letters. Atleast my guesses were much satisfying...'

She looked at the closed door of the Head Boy's room.

"Draco Malfoy, you asshole, why do you always have to raise my hopes up? Why did I even think it was you?"

She scoffed, "Of course, the blame really should be directed at me. If I wasn't just stupid, to think, to hope, and to wish it was you then I wouldn't be feeling like this at all."

She stood up and went to her bed and didn't really know why, but started crying as soon as her eyes landed on the cloth and inhaled the scent of the green handkerchief lying neatly on her bed.

Please REVIEW and tell me if you like it or not. I'm so sorry for my mistakes.


	10. The Owlery

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: Next Chapter... Few more chapters and this story is done.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

**CHAPTER TEN: The Owlery**

Hermione woke up the following morning in a horrible state. Her hair was never more disheveled, her robes she forgot to change was never more wrinkled, her eyes were never more red and puffy and her heart was never that heavy and sad...

She got off from her bed weakly and fixed it. She prepared for school that day but it was the very first time she wished it was not a school day. She totally didn't feel like being 'Hermione the brightest witch, the Valedictorian and the know-it-all' today. She just wanted to be 'Hermione, the dismayed, dejected, sad, frustrated, brokenhearted, bushy-haired girl'. Even for once, she wanted to be a human, not a brain.

But of course, everyone would be upset if the smart Hermione would be changed to a lovesick one.

She sighed and with a very heavy feeling, walked out of her room. As she descended the stairs, she noticed the blonde git on the couch. He was sleeping.

'Right, just the very person I'd want to see...' Hermione thought sarcastically.

She planned to ignore him but couldn't fight the growing need to atleast take a tiny, tiny, glance at him. She slowly turned her head towards the couch and her eyes lay on the sinful face of Malfoy. It was sinfully beautiful.

He was sleeping...soundlessly. His face was peaceful and innocent. Hermione could never blame the girls strutting around him and trying to catch his attention. He really was different... See, Hermione was supposedly his enemy and she hated him and should see him as ugly as his attitude, but damn her damnable eyes, they were seeing otherwise!

'Wait, he should be awake now. It's breakfast time...'

She stepped closer and very slowly, reached for his forehead and poked it. "Malfoy, wake up."

His face wrinkled and after a short while of groaning, he opened his eyes. At first she was a blur to him, but after a couple more blinks, he finally made out the face of Hermione. He immediately sprung up and looked at her accusingly. "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes, "Waking you up..." she replied dryly, fighting her amusement from seeing his worried expression.

"I don't need to be waken up. I will rise by myself." he scowled, trying to sound annoyed.

She rolled her eyes again, "Fine, whatever you say. But from the way you slept, you don't seem so interested in waking up."

He sneered. "On the contrary, I was about to wake up. You don't need to feel so disturbed for saving my ass from waking up late, Granger. I know you're probably regretting helping me now, aren't you?" he drawled.

She remembered the happenings yesterday and was again guilty for making him think she was just helping him because she thought it was her responsibility and for the sake of saving her image from any dirty accusation of not being helpful.

But the truth was...she just cared.

She CARED for him

But she couldn't just go tell that to him, could she?

He wouldn't like it...

He would feel disgusted...

He would hate her more...

"I don't regret helping you, Malfoy..." she said silently.

He scoffed coldly, "Really, now? And what happened to your speech yesterday? What was that, I disturbed your conscience because you helped me against your will coz you don't want to be blamed for anything that might have ended up happening to me? You're afraid that my death -which I know you long anticipated- will affect your immaculate and clean image, that you chose to help me than to leave me die even if that's what you've been wishing all these years."

"Malfoy, I said I didn't mean it..." she said, looking at him a bit desperately.

He scoffed again, "Don't fright, Granger. I'm not even disappointed...I know how you feel about me, you despise me and my very existence. And you very well know the feeling's mutual right?" with that, he walked pass her and climbed the stairs towards his room.

She stared at the closed door and couldn't help but sigh, "You don't understand, Malfoy. I shouldn't care about you... but as unfair as it is," she paused and climbed to the portait hole. She looked back at the Common Room, "I do." she breathed out.

In History of Magic class, Professor Binns resumed his boring lessons. Hermione have read enough about the Goblins and the involvement of Muggles in the previous wars and the Wizards being cruel to the elves and all those shings.

She even finished reading her whole book 78 times already.

Her other classmates were just as uninterested as her. They were all doing different things unrelated to the lesson. She glanced at her bestfriends, Ron and Harry were busy talking and she could never be more sure it was about Quidditch. She looked at Dean and Seamus, they were discussing something and they seemed to be arguing. Neville was doing his usual routine during History of Magic, swishing his wand while muttering something under his breath. She looked at the Slytherins who preffered taking places at the back. She saw Millicent Bullstrode glancing at Blaise Zabini and then giggling with Pansy Parkinson afterwards. Pansy, on the other hand, kept sending Malfoy the kinds of look that disgust the hell out of Hermione. Then she noticed, Pansy bent down to write something on a piece of parchment and then folded it to the shape of a heart ('ooh, she can do origami' Hermione thought, a bit amused) and then bewitched it to fly towards Malfoy.

Malfoy...

She looked at Malfoy. He received the letter and looked at it annoyingly. He opened it and frowned after reading and then glared at Pansy who just smiled at him flirtatiously.

She saw him mouth something like 'Sod off' to Pansy and then turned his head towards Crabbe and Goyle who were sniggering at something they wrote -or drew- on another piece of parchment. Malfoy looked at it and smirked. They talked and she watched him laugh silently with them.

Atleast, he really wasn't depressed or disappointed.

She sighed with relief at the view. 'Maybe, he didn't really give a damn...'

Then her attention -and so was everybody else's- was captured by their Professor who snapped his book shut just like the way he did when he told them the bloody legend of the 12 damned letters.

She looked at the Professor and he looked back at the whole class, smiling -which was very unsual-. He cleared his throat, "So, enjoying the day?"

The class looked at each other smugly. 'Enjoying' was something you could never associate with Professor Binns or with History of Magic in one sentence.

"So, since I'm done reading the whole textbook...I might as well, finish this class early." he said, earning him grins from the class.

"So, class dismissed." he said and floated higher, but before going through it, he turned back to his students and smiled. "I'm hoping to see a very entertaining Graduation... Some of you might brighten it by confessing secret-admiration to each other." he smiled again and disappeared against the wall.

He definitely was talking about the Legend of the 12 letters.

Well, he better hope they wouldn't chicken out...

'Confessing secret feelings is easier said than done...' Hermione thought before picking her bag and walked straight to the library.

She held her book and stared at the letters in it. Anybody who would see her would think she was reading and consentrating on it but the truth was, she wasn't even seeing a single word from the book. Her mind was off, flying somewhere.

'Shall I stop or not?' she thought.

'Well, you alone can decide on that...' her conscience replied.

'Yeah, I know...'

'Do you want to stop?'

She shook her head, 'I don't know... The blood-pumping organ in my chest says I shall not because it's what I feel, the bigger organ in my head says I shall not because I'm not weak, I'm in Gryffindor for crying out loud!'

'So what's the problem? Then don't stop, both your heart and your brain says you shall NOT.'

'But...'

'That's the problem with you Hermione Granger, you think of 'but's' more than you should. That's unhealthy...'

'What if...'

'But's and what-if's are related, so don't even dare rephrase your lame reason with it.'

She sighed, 'He hates me...'

'So what? You're scared of rejection? Damn it woman, you are suppose to be a Gryffindor! You're not scared of Voldemort and death but you're scared of a prat and rejection? Are you sure you don't belong to Hufflepuff?'

'You are Hermione Granger as well, don't talk like you and I are two different persons'

'You and I are one yeah, but I'm talking here as the Gryffindor part in you. You, on the other hand, is speaking on behalf of your weakness...'

'Okay...'

'You know what, I think I should dominate as your strength than your weakness...'

'I know. But I can't help it. You just sink when he's around.'

'And you just grow abnormally...'

She sighed again. She thought she was stupid for arguing with her own self. She had been doing it lately... She flipped her book to page 345 and then decided to distract herself from thinking of her dominant and recessive persona.

"Godric Gryffindor," she started reading aloud. "was known for his umremarkable bravery. He was one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry together with his colleagues, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. The courageous and powerful Gryffindor was one of the bravest people ever known in the history of the Wizarding World on account of his countless brave acts. He'd had a lot of sacrifices in his life proving how strong he was. He was not afraid of risking anything or losing something just to succeed. However, everyone must have their weak side. No matter how brave Gryffindor was, he also had his weakness." Hermione paused and stared at the same sentence she'd stopped reading.

Gryffindor had weakness... Wasn't it just interesting?

"Godric Gryffindor was not a perfect epitome of a fearless and invincible man. He had weaknesses as well as fears. He was weak at love and was scared of rejection." Hermione paused again, taking in the information. She had never read this book before. She just picked this in one shelf and didn't regret doing so.

The last line was unbelievably familiar to Hermione.

She read again, "Godric's first and last romance did not end up successfully. He was in love to a half-blood witch named Deana Flouresk. They were not friends, in fact they claimed to hate each other when they were little. They watched each other grew up, Gryffindor watched her old nemesis turn into a lovely, fine, and talented witch. He never knew he'd ever see her other than as his enemy. He knew he was attracted to her but was not able to voice out his feelings because of his one and only fear, being rejected."

Hermione stopped again and then stared at the book for a short while, then continued again. "Gryffindor was never able to tell her the truth and that was his biggest mistake. Deana died at the age of 25 due to her illness. Her family and friends were the persons who confessed the truth to Gryffindor. She was secretly in love with him but wasn't able to tell him because she knew she was dying. And that was the first time Godric Gryffindor despised himself for being weak. If he had only been braver and told her the truth -whether he was rejected or not, atleast he was able to tell her about it- then things could have been better. But it was too late, she was dead when he realized it."

Hermione sniffed. Damn, she was not tearing up because of Godric's failed lovelife, was she?

"That was the first and last time he was weak. He never feared anything since then, and never again hesitated saying what he felt. He swore never to commit the same mistake he'd done that resulted to losing the chance to be with the only girl he loved in his long, colorful life."

She finished and then closed the book.

Was that a sign?

See, even Godric Gryffindor himself had weakness! But he regretted it... because his weakness lost him the person important to him.

Should she still be weak, or stand up against it the way Godric never did?

Right. She was taking the risk. Whether it should end up happily or tragically, what was important is, she never let her fear took over and reign. What was important is, she tried.

She wasn't going to watch him slip away just like that

She was going to fight

She will be the Gryffindor that Godric never was

She smiled at the thought and was happy that the Gryffindor spirit once again, arose and dominated inside her.

Hermione rolled the piece of parchment in her hand and then raised her head to see the thousand owls flying above her head.

She was in the owlery to deliver some important letter. She was about to call the brown owl flying with Hedwig (Harry's owl) when the door of the owlery opened. She spun around quickly and to her utter surprise, found none other than Draco Malfoy standing beside the open door.

Her heart raced and she stammered when she frantically asked him, "W-What are you d-doing here, Malfoy?" she demanded nervously.

He closed the wooden door and looked at her smugly. "To visit the owls." he replied dryly. Hermione shot him a glare. "To send a letter of course, is that machine in your head you call a brain still working properly?" he walked closer.

She crossed her arms, "Can that disgusting material on your face you call a mouth shut up for a while?" she retorted back.

He scoffed and crossed his own arms against his chest, "If you don't want a sarcastic answer, don't ask a stupid question. Oh my god, Granger, I think you are losing your wits."

"My cleverness is still excellent, thank you very much." she said, spitting out every word. "However, my patience in you is almost reaching the bottom."

He raised his eyebrow, "Do you understand how hard you are to understand? You got this mood swings that's driving me crazy. Sometimes, you can be playful, then you get mad suddenly, then you seem to worry, then you're mad again, then you're sorry, then you're mad all over again. I'm guessing, almost half of the emotions you showed in your whole life was anger."

"That's not true!"

"Is so..."

"Not!"

"Definitely yes."

"Definitely negative!"

"Positive. Based on experience."

"I know myself more than you do, or do you even know me at all, and I say you're wrong!"

"See, you're mad." he said, pointing out.

"It's just with you, Malfoy." she bit out. "I don't act like this to other people because they are not prat like you."

"Ouch, I'm hurt." Malfoy mocked.

Hermione glared at him, "You know what, why don't you just send that letter of yours so you can get lost?"

"You came here first, why don't you send yours before mine? Anyway, ladies first and first come first serve." he shrugged.

"I didn't know you had a 'gentleman' part in you." she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Granger, I'm expecting you don't know that. Mainly because you know nothing about me."

She shook her head slowly and then turned to the owls. She summoned an owl and it happily flew to her arm. She tied the letter on the owls leg carefully. She avoided getting near to Malfoy, he might peek and then see her letter. That would definitely spell trouble.

"Go," she whispered to the owl before it flew away to the sky.

She watched as the owl vanished behind the clouds and then frowned at Malfoy who was staring at her. She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He shook his head, "You can leave now." he said plainly.

"What?" she asked, taken aback. She was being kicked-out... by the Head Boy himself! Outrageous!

"I don't want you sticking your nose as I send my confidential letter, you know." he said.

She frowned, "Will you do me a favor and jump off the Astronomy tower? It would be best for all." she said sourly.

"Oh, do me a favor first and fly without a broom, then I'd do you your favor." he replied.

"You're a git." she said through clenched teeth.

He shrugged, "My nature... Now will you finally please excuse yourself coz I really do not need your presence as I send this letter?"

She huffed, "Very friendly, Malfoy. Anyway, before I go, I have to remind you that we have to discuss about the Graduation. It's nearing and we have to make plans on the decorations... and if we can, let's help with other stuffs like the songs and the food."

"Yeah, yeah." he waved his hand, "Now, go."

She huffed again and before she totally left, she heard Malfoy say, "See you later..."

She couldn't help but hide a smile at this. Atleast, he was alright about meeting her later.

Wonderful

A/N: So? REVIEW your comments please!


	11. The Seventh Letter

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: This is the next chapter...

Disclaimer: The Plot is mine!

**Chapter Eleven: The Seventh Letter**

Hermione sat on the couch while reading the new book she was interested in, "The Life of a brave man: Godric Gryffindor". She had borrowed it in the library before leaving so she could continue reading everything. She might find some more inspiration in the other pages. After all, it was Godric Gryffindor's life, she might learn the exact way of being brave.

She was halfway the book when the portrait of the Common Room opened. She looked up and saw Malfoy levitating -to her surprise- a large pile of books. He walked past the couch where Hermione sat and then straight to the staircase and to his room. After a couple of minutes, he went out and then slumped on the couch across Hermione. He closed his eyes and massaged his own forehead. He looked stressed...

"Uh, Malfoy?" Hermione started.

"Hm?" Malfoy replied, still closing his eyes.

"Where did you get those books?" she asked.

"Library..." he replied simply.

She placed a marker on her page and closed the book she was reading. She sat on the couch and studied the tired face of Malfoy. "What are those for?" she asked more.

"Reading..." he replied shortly.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course they are for reading, but what are you reading about? And what are they for, the schoolyear's almost up. You can't do anything anymore, you're stuck in second place." she said blandly.

"Not your business..." he answered shortly again.

She huffed at his short answers and crossed her arms. "Nice conversation, Malfoy..." she said sarcastically.

"Please," he said exasperately. He opened his eyes and sighed, "I'm tired, Granger. Let's just get to the point and talk about the Graduation plans. I've got to do something else tonight." he almost begged.

She frowned at him. He looked back exhaustingly and then her stare softened. "Fine," she sighed.

"Thanks..." he said.

"So," she leaned to the table. "Tomorrow, we're going to talk with Professor McGonagall and Flitwick for the decorations. Then for the music suggestions, I already talked with Professor Dumbledore and asked his permission if we can use muggle songs," Malfoy's head snapped up and his mouth gaped in disbelief. "and he said 'yes'. I asked for an mp3 player and Professor Dumbledore said it will be ready tomorrow. As for the food, I think you should take care of it."

"I have no idea what an empithree player is..."

"It's a muggle stuff,"

"Obviously..." he rolled his eyes.

She gave him a sharp look then continued explaining. "It's a device used to play music."

He nodded without interest. "Okay, if you say so..."

"So, what are you going to suggest for the food?"

He shrugged, "Pudding..."

Her jaw dropped, "Pudding?" she echoed in disbelief.

"Yeah, and sausage too, I love sausage. Merlin knows when was the last time I ate sausage." he said a bit dreamily.

"Do you mean, Merlin knows when was the last time you ate your meal?" she said bitterly. "And speaking of meal, you skipped again." she crossed her arms.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh for god's sake, not again..."

"If you don't skip your meals, I wouldn't be ranting about it." she scolded.

"I was in the library, okay?" he cried exasperately, throwing his hands in the air.

"The whole time you skipped your meals?"

He rolled his eyes yet again and sighed in irritation, "Get over it, will you?"

"No," she said stubbornly. "I will not get over it until I see you in the Great Hall again, sitting in your seat in between Zabini and your 'girlfriend' Parkinson while pigging your pudding and sausages and then get choked by it secretly before drinking your goblet of pumpkin juice in one gulp."

His brows knitted together. "First of all, Parkinson is not my girlfriend. Second, how the fuck did you know about my usual embarrassing meal scenes?"

She froze. She didn't realize she was enumerating his 'usual embarrassing meal scenes' she could observe at times. "I-I..." she stammered, blushing furiously.

His amused and confused face pulled into his infamous arrogant smirk, "Ha, been staring at me when I can't notice, are you?"

She blushed more, "No!" she denied.

He nodded, "Uhuh?" still smirking wide.

"D-Don't you dare change the subject, you prat!"

He chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, Granger, I'll say you really do fancy me."

"I DON'T FANCY YOU!" she bellowed in embarrassment.

Malfoy laughed at her childish behavior. "Fine, if you say so." he said, still smirking.

She glared at him and then cleared her throat. "Back to the topic, what other 'proper' food can you suggest? I'm entrusting the food selection to you because between the two of us, you are the first class and a pureblood."

"But I'm not fond of food, just pudding and sausage."

She sighed again and scratched her head, "What can you do, then?"

He shrugged casually, "Many things..."

"To help in the preparations, particularly..."

For the nth time, he shrugged. "I can follow your lead."

For the nth time also, she sighed. "Fine, let's talk this over tomorrow. I'm expecting you to help me in the song selection too."

He simply nodded. "So, is the meeting adjourned?"

"I guess so..."

Malfoy stood and just when he was about to step on the first flight, Hermione stopped him. "Wait," she said. He turned and saw her pick something on the floor. She raised her hand and showed him two different parchments.

"Letters... The owls probably found the room empty when they sent this." she looked at the letters in her hand. One was addressed to her and the other one was for Malfoy.

"You got a mail, Malfoy."

Malfoy frowned and walked to her. He looked at the letters in her hand and glared at the one addressed to him. "When will that ParkinBitch stop sending me letters?" he growled. "I already told her to stop yet she kept acting like she had no idea what I'm talking about." he grabbed the letter for him.

"Why don't you just appreciate her efforts, Malfoy?" Hermione said.

He scoffed, "No way. How about you, have you appreciated your letters yet?"

With a glum expression, Hermione nodded. "Yeah... they're fascinating..." she half-lied. (The letters were truly fascinating but the sender -Justin- is not)

Malfoy grinned. "Good. You finally opened your eyes."

She looked at him seriously, "How about you, when are you going to open your eyes?"

He was taken aback but composed himself quickly. "Maybe never..." he said.

Hermione just nodded slowly, but Malfoy noticed something in her expression. She kind of looked depressed and disappointed and sad and all other synonyms. She was not still on about defending Parkinson, was she? Malfoy thought.

"Okay, Granger. I gotta go... Goodnight." he said, before pocketing the letter and walking to his room.

She followed his movements with her eyes and sighed heavily when he vanished inside his door.

She looked at the letter in her hand and opened it.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I hope you know you complete my day.**

She smiled after reading but her happiness eventually faded.

'If this was just someone else...' she thought. She sighed in resignation and climbed to her room to rest as well. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling silently. She rolled to her side and once again, came face-to-face with the green handkerchief that had been sleeping beside her for nights.

She caressed the cloth, 'I can't remember when I started seeing your owner in a different way... What I know is that I suddenly don't despise him... that much...'

She folded the parchment and placed it in her bedside table.

She closed her eyes, 'Can I just complete your day instead?' was the last thing she thought about before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Um, what do you think? And please REVIEW!


	12. Behind The Cloth

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: I hope this is a good chapter for you...

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine

**Chapter Twelve: Behind the Cloth**

It was half past 12 when Hermione woke up. She opened her eyes and slowly blinked. The first thing she saw when her vision cleared, was the handkerchief beside her. She smiled sadly at the view and then realized she felt really thirsty. She went up from her bed and silently walked to her door.

She opened it slowly but eventually froze upon seeing a person lurking in the fireplace. The fireplace emitted green flames and she was sure it was floo powder.

She pulled back inside her room and closed the door leaving just a small space where she'd be able to peek on what was happening.

She knew the person kneeling on the carpeted floor in front of the fireplace was Malfoy. His blond hair was glowing brightly against the green flame. And she could only guess one person who might be on the floo. The person was a 'she' and she had this silver hair similar to Malfoy. She was in her 40's but she definitely still looked beautiful, if not because of the few lines on her forehead and below her eyes.

Narcissa Malfoy looked really broken and she seemed to be having trouble.

Hermione leaned closer to hear what Malfoy was saying. It was wrong to eavesdrop, yes, but right now, she felt the need to just listen.

"Mother, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine and Graduation's coming. We'll see each other again and then I'm going home with you." she heard Malfoy say to her mother.

Narcissa sniffed. 'Was she crying?' Hermione thought. "I know, son. I just want to be sure, Draco. I don't want to be surprise one day, knowing my son is gone." she said, crying.

"Mother," Malfoy whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm coming home to you, I promise." he said softly.

"I just don't want to lose you, Draco. You're all I have left." she sobbed.

"You won't lose me, mother." Draco reassured his mother. "I'm right here. You won't lose me like you lost father."

At the mention of his father, Narcissa cried more. Draco looked at his mother, a lot more worried. "Mother, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought the topic up. I'm so sorry..." he apologized.

Narcissa shook her head, "It's okay, son. As long as you swear you're not going to vanish like him."

"I swear. I swear to Merlin, to Salazar, to all the saints, I'm not going to vanish."

Narcissa nodded, "Thank you, Draco. God, I missed your father." she sobbed once again.

Even at the distance, Hermione could see the misty eyes of Draco. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him and his mother. It had been almost a year when Lucius Malfoy disappeared without any news at all, whether he died or he survived, nobody knew and could confirm it.

"I know you missed father... I'm doing my best to bring him back, Mother."

Narcissa looked at her son, confused, "You're trying to bring him back how?"

Draco smiled, "In my own little ways..." he replied simply.

"Oh, Draco, just be sure you don't do anything dangerous and risky. I don't want you to be put to danger just to bring your father back. I can lose him, I can definitely live with that though I need more time to adjust. But if I lost you," Narcissa shook her head while tears came pouring down her face again. "I'm not sure I'm going to survive, Draco."

"Mother..."

"You are my life, Draco. Literally and figuratively speaking, you are my life." Narcissa desperately said.

Draco nodded, "Yes, mother. I know..."

There was silence for a moment before Narcissa spoke again. "You look paler and skinnier, son."

Draco was surprised and then looked at himself, "Y-Yeah, I noticed too..."

His mother frowned, "Have you been eating?"

'No.' Hermione wanted to answer.

"Yeah," he said quickly. "Of course, I mean, how can I skip meals? I need food to survive." he lied.

'You know that, yeah?' Hermione thought sarcastically.

Narcissa seemed convinced though and nodded, "Just be safe, son. That's all I want."

Draco nodded again, "I will be, and you too mother, be safe as well."

Narcissa nodded and smiled. "Resume your rest, son. I love you."

Draco gulped and was a bit hesitating before saying his reply, "I love you too, mother." he didn't say in a rush and wasn't even embarrassed when he said it. He was sincere and that made Hermione's heart skip a beat.

The green flames disappeared but Draco didn't move. He stayed kneeling on the floor. Hermione watched him from her room, suddenly forgetting all about her thirst.

"I'm going to give father back to you, mother. I promise... Even if I have to lie or skip my meals until I finish, I'm going to do it. I'm going to make you happy, mother, because you don't deserve to be sad." he whispered to himself but Hermione heard him nonetheless.

Hermione's eyes widened as the realization hit her. He was skipping meals because he was searching for his father! Because he wanted his mother to be happy!

He was searching for Lucius Malfoy... Merlin, he couldn't find him anymore! There were rumors he was killed by the Dark Lord so his search and sacrifices would be put to nothing. She had to stop this before he died of hunger.

She opened her door and marched down the staircase. Malfoy whipped around and was shocked to see Hermione walking to him with a big frown in the face. What did he do this time? Salazar, he wasn't even in the mood for a row. He was depressed!

Malfoy stood up. "Granger, what are you-" but before he can even finish his sentence, Hermione opened her mouth and yelled at him.

"Are you crazy or something? You're skipping meals because you want to find a man that might even be permanently gone from this world?"

"Grang-"

"Damn it, Malfoy! I'm so sorry to say this but, you are only wasting your time. As much as I pity your mother and I appreciate your efforts to bring your father back to her, he-"

"Might be dead?" he finished, looking down at the floor.

Hermione inhaled a lot of air and then exhaled roughly, "Yeah... He might be dead, so there's no point searching for him, you won't find him."

Malfoy raised his head and looked at her, "You think I don't know that?" he whispered. "You think that idea never crossed my mind? For your bloody information Granger, I know the possibility of his death! He was a Death Eater, he served for the Dark Lord, and he tried to protect us from him that was why I never became a Death Eater. The Dark Lord was not especially pleased about it, my father refusing to give us up to be part of his army. Then he vanished, and he never came back. What else should I think? That he was able to escape? No," he shook his head. "as much as it hurt me to admit it, I do know he's dead."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes clouding with pity. She was looking at his silver eyes she had never seen so sad before.

"Then why are you finding for him?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

Malfoy shook his head, "I'm not looking for him, Granger."

"But you promised your mother you'd bring your father back to her. And you said so yourself, that the reason you refuse meals is because of your father. What else do you mean, then?" she asked, desperate to know. She was going to ask him again and again and she would not stop just because he would yell at her to stop asking, she would ask until he got tired of refusing to tell her and eventually would spill the beans.

Malfoy stared at her for a long while. Silence grew and the only sound they can hear were their breathing, heavy with emotion.

"You don't need to know..." he finally said. He turned his back on her but she was desperate enough to grab him back, and let him face her. He frowned and she glared. "I do need to know. I'm the Head Girl."

His eyes narrowed. Did she just use her authority against him? Was she forgetting he was just as powerful as she?

"And I'm the Head Boy." he retorted.

"Exactly..." she said. Malfoy looked more confused. "We are the Heads, Malfoy. As much as you don't like the term, but we are 'partners'." she said, emphasizing the last word.

"Partners?" he echoed.

"Partners..." she agreed, nodding.

"We were never partners," he shook his head.

"We were ALWAYS partners..."

He stared at her in shock and amusement. "You never wanted me to be your partner." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I never said that,"

"You act exactly like that."

"Because you act the same way. But still, I never said that I don't want you as my partner."

He was silent and didn't know what to say. He wasn't in the mood to argue. He sighed. Suddenly, he felt warm hands on his shoulder and when he looked up, he was surprised to see they were from Granger, although he knew no one else was in the room. He looked at her hands on the sides of his shoulders and then to her face.

She was looking at him seriously and sincerely. And he softened at her gaze... And damn that...

"Granger..."

"Malfoy," she started. "I want you to know that I care. This is not just about responsibility and showing off that I can help. I care, Malfoy. It might be hard to believe but I'm just concerned of you." she said softly, finally having the guts to tell him the truth of her "care" issue.

Shock probably was an understatement of what he felt. He never heard Hermione Granger talk to him the way she just did. So... so emotional. So comforting. So true yet so unbelievable.

"Stop this. Before I believe you, stop this." he demanded silently.

She shook her head, "Believe me..." she whispered back.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Hermione was still holding him and he was just standing still.

Nothing could explain the way Hermione felt that very moment. He felt so warm under her touch, and so vulnerable, and so inviting. She could feel her authority at their position, no matter how his height said otherwise.

She felt so in control... And she loved the feeling of superiority.

But even so, she still knew he was much stronger. Yes, she might be able to push him down, throw him on the floor, shake the hell out of him, or punch him right then and there just because she had her hands on him. But those were all physical control. He don't have the slightest idea that he was making her heart race just by the way he looked at her and drive her crazy at the scent of him.

He was still much more superior in emotional terms. And Hermione's weakness was definitely emotion.

He also loved the feeling of her hands touching him. He felt... safe.

It wouldn't hurt to trust her for once, would it? After all, she was comforting him in a way he could never explain how. All she wanted was the truth... why be selfish of it?

Just this once anyway... And he really needed someone to know.

He sighed in defeat, "Okay... For once, I'd believe you."

She smiled, "Thank you..."

He nodded and moved slightly away from her grasp. "Follow me and see for yourself how I'd bring my father back to life." with that, he started walking up the stairs to his bedroom. Hermione, without thinking twice, followed him.

He opened the door to his room and he entered. Hermione silently followed and what welcomed her was darkness. She closed the door and Malfoy turned the lights on unwillingly. He loved the dark, but since someone couldn't stand it, he adjusted to the situation.

Hermione gasped as soon as the light showed her the messy room of Malfoy. It wasn't dirty, just messy. Books were scattered on the floor and even on his king sized bed, taking almost half of it. The number of books doubled or tripled since the last time she saw them.

"What's all these books?" Hermione asked, eyeing all the books around. If anybody else knew he read this lot, she'd be embarrassed.

"Essential to bring Lucius Malfoy back..." he said, picking a book below his feet before piling it with the other books.

"How?"

Malfoy picked the book again and raised it. She read the title, "Replique".

"Replique? French for replica...What-" her eyes widened as it dawned to her. 'So, that explains the other books I've found first. 'Perfect Replica' and 'Same Everything'. She looked at Malfoy, shock painted on her face. "You're not...?" she trailed off and couldn't fight the loud gasp when Malfoy pulled the green silk cloth covering the human-sized object that had been intriguing Hermione to no end.

As the cloth dropped to the floor, she came face-to-face with the flawless replica of Lucius Malfoy.

A/N: How was it? Bit dramatic, right? REVIEW your comments please! Like it or not, tell me how you feel! Thanks!


	13. Embrace in the Dark

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: So, here's the next chapter...

Disclaimer: Honestly, I'm tired of repeating it.

**Chapter Thirteen: Embrace In The Dark**

"Oh my god..." Hermione gasped as her hand flew to cover her mouth. Her eyes widened and her eyeballs shook as she stared at the cold, frozen eyes of Draco's father.

Draco stared at his own creation. He never stared at it for so long, and now that he did, he couldn't help but feel proud. He made an almost perfect replica of his own father. Only, it wasn't moving, but he was still working on that.

"That's... so real." Hermione whispered in amazement.

Draco smiled in appreciation of his own hardwork. "This is the fruit of skipping meals, Granger."

Hermione transferred her gaze to the books. "You used all these in order to make that replica?"

Draco nodded, "This is a rather difficult thing, Granger. I just can't transfigure one of my underwears into my father. The charms I used are very complicated, I've never heard of them in Charms class, or maybe I did, I just forgot. The spells are also complicated... You need both verbal and non-verbal spells and you need to use them together." he explained, while caressing the almost real arm of his father.

"Verbal and non-verbal spells used together? Isn't that confusing?" Hermione asked. She knew that kind of magic, she have heard of it, but never even once did she try succeeding in it. It was, in all honesty, very, very hard and advanced.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, it was confusing at first. That's why it needs focus. That's why I need a lot of time... That's why I skipped my meals. Hunger doesn't matter, Granger, I need to finish this before Graduation." he looked at her eye-to-eye.

Hermione nodded. She now understood his situation. He just wanted his mother to be happy, and even if it meant he had to cheat and lie, and sleep late and most of all skip his meals, he don't mind.

Who'd ever thought Draco Malfoy was a selfless and loving son?

Hermione walked nearer and stopped behind him, "Do you know how to make him move?"

"I've collected some spells that might make him move." he nodded. "They were even more complicated, to be honest. They not only need verbal and non-verbal spells, but correct wand movements as well. And there's a proper way to say the spells, they must be spoken on time, not so fast not so slow."

Hermione looked down on the floor, "There are a lot of things I can't do..." she muttered.

Draco turned his head and looked at her, confusion etched all over his face. "What do you mean?"

She looked up again, "I was so sure I deserved my honors...but now I don't think so."

"What?"

"I shouldn't be the Valedictorian, Malfoy. I haven't done what you have. I haven't learned what you have. Just like what you said before, you were born with the wits, I just worked hard to have them."

"Granger, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You should be the number one student, Malfoy. You should be the one holding the title 'Brightest Wizard of the Century' not me."

"What the fuck, Granger?"

"You see, I don't know these stuffs!" she gestured at the books and the motionless Lucius. "I tried the verbal plus non-verbal magic, but I never succeeded. I thought it was fine, because it was obviously advanced and studied only by Aurors. But you did it, Malfoy. You even created this perfect replica of your own father!" she pointed at the object behind him.

Draco stared at her in disbelief. It was the first time Granger talked negative about herself. It was the first time she admitted he was smarter than her.

"That doesn't mean you don't deserve your honors." he shook his head.

"It does..."

"No. Definitely not. So what if I learned this? So what if I know how to do verbal plus non-verbal magic? So what if you didn't succeed the first time you tried it? So what, Granger? I still haven't done half of what you have done in your whole life! I never took the risk of dying for the sake of my friends. I never stayed with the light although I know it's the right side. I never had the guts to fight for what I feel. I never obliviated my parents to save them. I never became myself because I was raised to be someone else." he paused and took a deep breath. "Learning what's in all these books, making this fucking replica, it's all Academic, Granger. It won't do you best... I never used my cleverness. I was dumb to follow orders... I didn't stand up for my rights like you did. I'm not the smartest because I know an Auror magic. You're the smartest because you know how to use your knowledge the best way."

Hermione was taken aback by Draco's speech. She was speechless and couldn't find the right words to say. It was the first time they argued to defend one another. It was a new scene... but it was very pleasing.

Then, she smiled warmly. She never appreciated anybody who told her she was the smartest witch this much. Just now, just him. Maybe because, getting Draco Malfoy admit his enemy was smarter than him only happened once in a bluemoon. Or rather, once in a lifetime.

"You can be the smartest too... Because you realized all this. And it's a title that has to be shared, being the smartest I mean. See, you can't be the smartest witch because you are not a witch. I can't be the smartest wizard as well, because I'm not a wizard. That title is just like the Head title, Head Girl and Head Boy. It needs two persons to represent it." she said truthfully.

Draco was also taken aback by what she said. She was sharing the title... and to him of all people? This was just getting weirder and weirder. Honestly.

He chuckled in amusement, "You are sharing the title to me? Okay, that's just funny..."

She chuckled too, "Yeah...Isn't it?"

They looked at each other and laughed together. Hermione always knew laughing with Malfoy felt good.

When their laughters subsided, they looked at each other again. Hermione felt her cheeks burn as she stared at Malfoy straight to the eyes. Her heart raced again and she felt hot... It was getting hot in the room. It wasn't on fire, so why?

Her heart raced faster and faster when she noticed Malfoy leaning closer. She froze in her spot and felt her knees weaken... Nothing was happening yet, but she was turning jelly already! He leaned closer and she was almost sure he'd kiss her. But instead of feeling soft lips against hers, she felt warm, strong arms wrapped around her.

He hugged her

And it felt good...

It was like coming home...

Home? Where did that come from?

She wrapped her own arms around his waist and they stayed like that for several minutes. She don't mind at all...why would she, when it was like where she belonged? Their bodies fit perfectly... She just hoped he noticed.

"Thank you so much, Granger."

She pulled away and looked at him. "For what?"

"For comforting me... Don't worry, I'm not going to disturb you again. I just needed someone to listen to me... This won't happen again, I promise."

She don't know how to say she don't want him to promise it won't happen again, so she faked a smile.

"B-Be sure of that..." she lied.

Draco nodded a bit hesitantly. "I'm sure..." he whispered.

They were quiet for couple of seconds before Draco cleared his throat, "So, uh..." he bent down to pick the green cloth and threw it over his father's replica to hide it again. "I think you should go back to sleep... I don't want to be the reason you'd get baggy eyes tomorrow."

"You already are..." she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, well..." he cleared his throat again. "Maybe it would be a little less baggy if you sleep now."

"Okay. You too, sleep now..." she said awkwardly.

Draco nodded. Hermione turned and started walking away. When she reached his door, she glanced at him and found him staring at her with a little smile on his face and a different kind of glow in his face.

'Maybe I really did comfort him...'

She smiled at the thought, "Good night... Draco." she said before going out of his room.

Draco smiled at the closed door. "Good night...Granger."

Neither noticed, she had called him by his name and he had stopped calling her mudblood.

A/N: not so much... the eighth letter would come in the next chapter!


	14. The Eighth Letter

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: This is next chapter guys! I hope it's getting better?

Disclaimer: Draco is mine! Haha, just kidding.

**Chapter Fourteen: The Eighth Letter**

The next morning, Hermione woke up early. She quickly took her bath and then dressed up. She hurried out of the Common Room and into the Great Hall. Few students and teachers were there already. She went to the Gryffindor long table and found Harry and Dean there.

"Hi, Dean, Harry! Good Morning!" she greeted them happily.

"Hello, Hermione." Dean answered.

"So early, 'Mione... what's up? Need to finish something?" Harry asked, while reaching for a chicken leg.

"Actually," she started filling her plate with pudding, sausages and Jell-O's. "Yeah, I need to finish the plans for the Graduation..." She filled her goblet with pumpkin juice and grabbed another goblet and filled it too.

Harry and Dean watched her with amusement. "You're eating all that?" Harry asked, eyeing as she continued filling her plate with roasted turkey.

"Can't help it..." she muttered then shrugged coolly.

"Are you Ron in the effect of a polyjuice potion?" Dean asked.

Hermione looked at them and chuckled. "What? No, it's me Hermione..."

"I don't think so..." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Well, ask me anything only you and I know." she said, challenging him.

"What did we use to time travel on third year?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and leaned to Harry. She whispered in his ear so Dean would not hear, "Time-turner, Harry... from Professor McGonagall. But I already gave it back to her."

"You time travelled on third year?" Dean asked, astonished.

Harry and Hermione shared knowing looks and smiled at Dean. "No, we didn't." they lied in unison.

Dean looked at them with confusion, to which they ignored. Harry turned to look at the food in Hermione's plate and then frowned. "What's with all that food, 'Mione? Are you planning to gain weight?"

Hermione shook her head, "No..." then she shrugged. "Well, maybe. Let's see..."

With that, she picked her wand from her pocket and aimed at the plate full of food and goblets of pumpkin juice. "Wingardium Leviosa..." she muttered softly and eventually, the objects levitated.

"Where are you taking those?" Harry asked again.

"In the Common Room... I need to work on the plan in the Common Room... Bye, Harry, Dean. See ya!" then she hurried back to the Common Room.

In the Common Room, she levitated the food inside and upstairs to Malfoy's room. She used her free hand to knock on Malfoy's door. "Malfoy..."

She knocked again and unlike the previous times, he opened it calmly and on the second knock.

"Hey," he saw the food and raised his eyebrows. "What are those?"

"Food, isn't it obvious? Now, step aside and let me in." she demanded.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy asked in disbelief. Did she just demand something?

"No, it's more like, excuse ME." she said.

Malfoy obeyed, still perplexed and let Hermione pass. She walked to the space just inches away from his bed and looked at him again, "Malfoy, transfigure a book into a miniature table, please." she asked politely this time.

His eyes narrowed but picked his wand and did what she requested.

"Thanks..." she said while landing the food on the table. Then, she sat on the floor and suited herself there.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still dazed at the sight.

She looked up and shrugged, "Eating breakfast..."

"Eating breakfast, here? This is my room, not the Great Hall, smart ass." he said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I know..." she said, before looking up at the uncovered Lucius. "I see you're working on him..."

"Yeah, I am. I'm very busy and I don't have time-"

Hermione cut him off, "To go the Great Hall to eat, I know, that's why I brought the food here."

"What?"

"C'mon Malfoy, let's eat. I brought pudding and sausages." she flashed him a grin.

"Are you suggesting," he blinked. "that we eat breakfast together?" then pointed his finger downward, "here?"

She nodded, "Yup. I just want to make sure you don't skip your meals anymore."

"I don't have time to eat, I've already told you that, haven't I?"

"If I need to spoon feed you, I will."

His jaw dropped in surprise. "You did not just say that..."

She chuckled, "I did. Now, I believe you'd have more energy in this task if you eat. And I may want to help you, then you'd finish your father's replica earlier."

He opened his mouth again but snapped it close as Hermione took a slow, big bite on the sausage. She chewed it slowly, teasing him. Malfoy stared at her as she teased him and couldn't help but lick his lips hungrily. Hermione looked at him and chuckled. He was so cute... And the way he licked his lips... Back to your task, Hermione Granger!

In addition, his stomach growled and he flushed in embarrassment. He touched his stomach and cursed under his breath. Hermione laughed at him, "See? You're starving, Malfoy. Now, come on and eat before I decide to eat all the sausages." she threatened him.

Malfoy looked threatened and immediately rushed across Hermione. He sat on the floor and not wasting any more time, grabbed the sausages and shoved them into his mouth. Hermione smiled triumphantly and stared at him.

Seeing him eat like this...made her want to see more of it everyday.

She ate her food too, with a smile painted on her face.

After about 30 minutes, they finally finished their breakfast and Hermione set the plates aside. Malfoy burped and sighed, "I feel complete again..." he said while rubbing his stomach.

"See, I told you, eating would give you more energy to do your task." Hermione said in the proudest way.

"Fine," Malfoy sighed. "Let's say you're right. But still, I solved my hunger problem but I wasted lots of time doing it. I could've used that time I spent in eating to find for the spells that might finish my artwork."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, just be thankful you're 'complete' again. And I promised I'll help. So," she opened her hand in front of his face. "Hand me some books and let's start searching."

Malfoy stared at her palms before grabbing a book beside him and handing it to Hermione. She smiled and sat on the floor again and opened the book and started focusing on it.

Malfoy studied her for a while, he never looked at her when she was this near. He started with her face. She was wearing a slight frown, well because she was focus on the book. Her hair was unruly, it always had been. But Malfoy never noticed her curls actually looked nice. She had brown eyes... pretty brown eyes, and he knew about that a long time ago, he just never said he was in awe with it. Her nose was okay... he still had a better nose. (Ha!) Her chin, however, was better than his.

As he continued his observations, he suddenly realized something. His forehead creased as he called for Hermione, "Er, Granger?"

Hermione looked up from the book, "Yeah, do you need anything?"

He shook his head, "No..." he paused for a long while and waited for Hermione's eyebrow to rise before he continued speaking, "Are we friends?" he finally asked.

Hermione was surely taken aback by the sudden question. She opened her mouth but couldn't say anything. She don't even know what to say, really. Her forehead also creased, "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "Are we?" she asked hopefully.

Malfoy shrugged, "I don't know either, but I kind of think we are acting like one. First, I shared my secret to you, then you brought breakfast and ate with me, then you're helping me with my work. I'm pretty sure we were just yelling at each other the other day, how the hell did that end up with this?" he asked, throwing his hand in the air.

Hermione contemplated then shrugged slowly, "I don't know...I guess it works like that?"

"We can't be friends." Malfoy stated tactlessly, shaking his head.

Hermione was taken aback. And she couldn't help but feel the stinging... but smiled fakely nonetheless. She was not ready to show him he affected her that way... she still had her pride.

She nodded, "Yeah, we can't be. We were born to be enemies, to be different, to loathe each other." she said, pretending to accept what he said.

He nodded too, "I know,"

She cleared her throat, "But I still promised, so I'm still going to help. We don't have to be friends to help each other, you know. Just think of this as one of those Head's assignments that we were forced to work together. I know I care about your meal issue, but that doesn't mean you aren't my enemy anymore. I still hate you, I'm 100% sure about that."

"I hate you too, and I have never been more sure about that." he said, and although he don't sound the least bit offensive, Hermione couldn't help but get hurt in the most tormenting way, in silence.

She nodded, "Yeah... good." she lied.

They succumb in a very awkward silence for a while. Hermione pretended to have her focus back on the book she was reading, when the truth was, her focus have been already stolen by the word 'hate'.

Hate is something she couldn't honestly connect with Malfoy anymore... HONESTLY! What wasn't clear to her was when the hell did that happen? WHEN did she start forgetting her hatred towards him? She reckoned it just happened recently, but no. She couldn't even remember the last time she ACTUALLY hated him. It felt like a long time ago...

Her thoughts were cut when Malfoy stood up, placing the book he was reading back to its pile. He stretched and yawned, "We still have classes, Granger. We better get going..." he said, wiping the sides of his eyes.

She nodded and closed her book as well, "Yeah," she placed the book on top of a pile and stood up. "I'm going first..."

Malfoy nodded, "Okay."

She walked to his door but before she touched the doorknob, Malfoy called her. "Granger, wait."

She turned around expectantly, "Yes?"

"I just want to inform you not to come at lunch time. I have some other business to do..."

"Oh," she said, dismayed. "Sure. I'll just help again tonight, then." then without waiting for him to say anything, she left.

Charms that day was exciting for everybody. The Professors agreed to Professor Flitwick's suggestion to gather all seventh years for the special review class. This gathering happened only once and that was during the last week before NEWT examinations... and to be honest, it wasn't very peaceful at all. It was, in short, chaotic.

Professor Flitwick charmed the classroom to get bigger since all seventh years were to gather there. First to come were the Ravenclaws. They smiled brightly when the Gryffindors entered the classroom. Then they all greeted the Hufflepuffs when they started filling the classroom. Now, there was only one House left yet to arrive, the Slytherins.

"I hope they don't come..." Ron muttered beside Hermione.

Hermione shot him a sharp look. "I hope you realize that's impossible. All seventh years from all Houses are to come."

He shrugged, "Why do they always have to be late?" then he sneered. "They always wanted a Grand Entrance."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Later, the last House finally came and as usual the only part of the room unoccupied was the back portion. The Slytherins walked like bricks to the back of the class. Hermione stared at the door, waiting for a certain blonde to walk in.

At last, Malfoy came followed by Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. Malfoy walked pass the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs with a sneer. He glared at Ron and Harry who were glaring at him just as intense. He glanced at Hermione and surprisingly, he stopped sneering. He didn't smile though, but still, he acknowledged her.

"Good, everybody's here! We may start the Charms review class." Professor Flitwick said as the Slytherins settled in their seats.

There were couple of groans, expectedly from the Slytherins. They were always negative when it came to anything they thought they would not like.

"So to start, I will form groups of four from all of you. And I will make each group have members of all the Houses. One from Gryffindor, one from Hufflepuff, one from Ravenclaw and one from Slytherin." he said enthusiastically.

He raised his short arms and his wand. He cleared his throat, "So, hold out your wands and aim them upward." The class followed.

"What I will do, is group you by your abilities. A group will have 2 members who excel in Charms and 2 who, erm, let's just say, not into Charms that much." he watched all of his students looked at him qeustioningly.

"I will do a compatibility charm. Your wands will glow in the tip with different colors. Find other students with the same color and they will be your groupmates. Am I understood?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor." the class chorused.

"Very well." he smiled. "So, observe your wands. Comparable..." he said the charm while swishing his wand up and down and then after 5-10 seconds, wand tips started glowing.

Hermione looked up at her wand and found its tip glowing with bright green color. She smiled at the color, it reminded her of the special hankerchief currently lying silently on her bed. It also reminded her of the green sheets she had seen just earlier in the Head Boy's room. It also reminded her of the green robes he wore when he entered the room with his friends.

Her mind was busy remembering what reminded her of the color her wand gave out that she didn't notice somebody calling her out from behind.

Then she felt someone tap her shoulder, that was when she snapped back to reality. She turned around only to find that her Hufflepuff groupmate was...

"Hi, Hermione... Er, my color's bright green as well... We're groupmates." Justin Finch-Fletchly stuttered, blushing.

She stared at him with mouth slightly gaping. She looked at his wand and... 'Seriously? Just great...' she thought sarcastically. She smiled at him fakely. "Yeah, we're groupmates. Isn't it, uh, great?"

"Yes it is!" Justin immediately answered.

Hermione nodded slowly. "So," she looked around. "Who are the other two?"

Justin shrugged, "I don't know, Hermione."

Hermione looked around for her Ravenclaw and Slytherin group mate. 'Green, green, green...'

She spotted other teams who already found each other. The red team was Harry, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott, and a Ravenclaw named Betty Bradley. The blue team was Ron, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie McMillan and another Ravenclaw named Jessie Ghall. The pink team was Parvati, Vincent Crabbe (in the PINK team? Ha, bet he loved it there...), a Hufflepuff named Amy and a Ravenclaw named Geeria. The grey team was Neville, Gregory Goyle (much to Neville's luck), a Hufflepuff named Rowena, and Luna Lovegood ('thank goodness...' Neville thought).

Suddenly she spotted another green glow from the wand of Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister. Hermione grinned and called Padma. "Padma!"

Padma looked at her and immediately squealed, understanding that they were group mates. Padma ran to Hermione and Justin. "Oh my god, I can't believe I'd be team with the Valedictorian!" she sqeezed Hermione's hand. Padma's jolly face turned into a sour frown. "Now, who's the bloody Slytherin in the team?"

"We don't know yet..." Justin answered.

"It better not be Millicent Bullstrode. I'm not in the best term with her at the moment. I might end up levitating her outside the window and then drop her right off!" Padma laughed at her imagination. Hermione chuckled and Justin stayed quiet.

"So, seriously, who's the other friggin' witch or wizard?"

Hermione searched for green glow across the room. Padma and Justin did the same.

Then, Hermione's face broke into a big, bright, beautiful, sunny smile when her eyes landed on a wand with a bright green glow held by the mighty hands of the mighty Slytherin named Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy..."

"What!" Padma screamed incredulously.

Hermione looked at her in surprise and found her looking at Malfoy... with dark red hues on her cheeks.

"Padma, what's wrong?"

Padma quickly brushed her long, dark hair with her fingers and then turned to Hermione, "How do I look, 'Mione? Presentable enough?"

"You look lovely Padma, as always..." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Really?" she grinned. "Perfect." then she looked at Malfoy expectantly.

Hermione followed her gaze in clear confusion and when her eyes landed back to the same male she was staring at just seconds ago, she quickly realized something. "Padma, you're not trying to attract Malfoy, are you?" she asked accusingly.

Padma smiled, "Uh... maybe I am." she shrugged.

"You fancy him?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

She grinned, "He's the apple of my eye at the moment..."

"Why?"

Padma shrugged. "Well, first off, he's hot. Sizzlin', Flamin', Burnin' HOT!" she said with dramatic expression.

"And?"

"And, well, he's a Malfoy... Heir to the powerful wizard -who just vanished- Lucius Malfoy. That means, he's wealthy. Filthy RICH!"

"And?" she pushed.

"He's smart. Bloody Salutatorian! You know, I had thought maybe somebody from Ravenclaw would come and be the second best next to you, but it turned out, just a little more effort, you could've even tied on the first place."

"And?"

"And -I just heard this- he's very expert in pleasing a woman." as she said that, her eyes darkened with lust. "Said his lips tastes like heaven and the way he kisses basically makes a girl delirious. I haven't kissed anybody who made me delirious, so I thought maybe I could try and get him to kiss me and drive me insane. But that doesn't mean I fancy him, really. It's just lust, Hermione, haven't you heard of it?" Padma asked her maliciously.

"What? No! I'm not into those things. And if ever my hormones started acting normally, like getting slutty and all, I'm not going to try and get some random hunk just to save me through the night." Hermione splattered.

Padma looked a bit insulted but just shook it off. After seconds of silence, Justin finally interjected by clearing his throat, "So, uh, are we going to tell Malfoy we are his groupmates? You know, I'm guessing, he's starting to believe he is to work alone."

Hermione looked at Malfoy. He was standing alone, looking at groups around him, frowning. Padma grinned, "I'm going to inform him." she volunteered and even before Hermione could contradict, she was already on her way to Malfoy, walking in her bubbly way.

Hermione watched as Padma arrived in front of a frowning Malfoy. Padma didn't seem affected by his intense look though, instead, she grinned the whole time she talked to him. At first, Malfoy's reaction was 'What-is-this-girl-doing-here' glare, then 'What-the-fuck-is-this-retarded-woman-talking-abou t' look, then 'Oh-is-that-so' surprised reaction, then she pointed at them -Hermione and Justin- and Padma walked back to her groupmates... with Malfoy of course.

Malfoy silently stood with his group mates. He didn't talk, even with Granger, whom he ate breakfast with. Hermione didn't talk as well but she secretly glanced at him.

"Well, I see you're all with your own groups. Excellent..." Professor Flitwick said gleefully. "So today, we're going to start with the summoning charm. Wands at the ready!" he shouted. The groups immediately raised their wand.

"Summon anything your group mates posses. On the count of three, one... two... three!"

A chorus of Accio's erupted in the classroom and then objects started flying everywhere. Tossed here, tossed there. It was confusing, which object was taken from whom. After everybody got a hold of something they summoned, Professor Flitwick spoke again.

"Good, good. Still marvelous in summoning, eh?"

Hermione looked at Padma, she had accioed Malfoy's necktie, causing his collar to stand up and his hair was left messy. Justin accioed galleons which only possibly came from Malfoy which resulted to his pocket being pulled out of his pants, and Hermione, herself, accioed Malfoy's 'Head Boy' badge. Malfoy, on the other hand, accioed Justin's shoes causing him to tumble down.

"Did you all plan to take MY things?" Malfoy asked after seeing his stuffs on his group mates hands.

Padma grinned, "I did, I admit. I don't know about these two..." she looked at Justin and Hermione.

"Well," Justin started awkwardly after getting up and dusting himself. "I summoned galleons. And it so happened that only Malfoy here have some." he explained, looking at the galleons in his hand.

"That proves that we're poor." Padma said, chuckling.

"Now I think I want my things back. And," he said, raising the shoes he was holding. His nose crinkled in disgust, "I suggest you wash this stuff. It smells of dead mice."

Justin's face reddened in embarrassment. He quickly took his shoes from Malfoy's hold and shoved the galleons in his hand. He muttered something before bending down to wear the shoes again. Padma returned Draco's necktie, unwillingly. Hermione handed Malfoy his Head Boy badge and couldn't help but feel electricity run down her spine when his skin brushed against her own sensitive one.

The review continued for the next few hours that seemed to last for days. They performed different Charms they had learned since their first year. Hermione had no problems since she knew these things by heart. Malfoy didn't have problems too, and Hermione knew, even if he didn't pay as much attention as she did to this class, he was born with the knowledge. She had to admit she was a little bit jealous of him...

After the long hours of levitating, growing horns to each other's head -or tails- et cetera, Professor Flitwick finally called it a day. Everybody cheered and jumped in joy and rushed out of the room in a lightning speed.

Hermione watched Malfoy retreat with his friends, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini.

'I wonder what business he's going to deal with in exchange of his lunch other than his Father-project?' she thought.

"Hermione, come on?" she heard Ron said. She looked at her bestfriends who were both waiting for her. She nodded, "Yeah, sure."

They left the room and went straight to the Great Hall. They sat on their usual seats and started eating. Ron, as usual, ate with poise. (lol) *note the sarcasm*. Harry, who seemed to be starved out by the Charms special class, ate with poise as well, copying his bestfriend, Ron. *note the sarcasm again*. Hermione ate in her usual calm way.

Then she came to an abrupt pause when she saw four persons enter the Great Hall. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped. She grinned stupidly and chuckled.

Malfoy walked inside the Great Hall with his friends tailing behind him, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. They went straight to their usual places. Few other Slytherins followed their movements, probably noticing the coming back of their Prince to dine with them again. It's been a while since the last time he sat in his throne between Zabini and -much to his disgust- Parkinson, the self-proclaimed Slytherin Princess -and Malfoy's 'girlfriend'.

It was like, he reunited with them again.

Ugh, drama. He just want to eat, really.

Oooh, it was heaven. Seeing the table full of... what else?

Of course PUDDING!

And the star of the table...

SAUSAGE!

God, he missed the Great Hall.

He missed the golden untensils, the pumpkin juice, the noise, his stupid sniggering bestfriends, the endless appearances of sausages in the plate, the- EVERYTHING.

Eww. Did he just say he "missed" something?

So unMalfoy-ish. He shouldn't miss anything. Especially the Great Hall and the goblets and the plates. That was just utterly shitty. That would probably be the end of his pride.

"So," Malfoy heard Zabini. "What brought you back here?"

He looked at his friend, "I'm hungry." he replied simply.

"You were gone for so long. I almost thought you weren't ever coming back. If you weren't just skinny, I was about to think you were on a diet."

"Yeah, I was gone for a while. I had business to attend. But that doesn't mean I would have to fight the hunger and resist the sausages forever. I still need food to survive."

Zabini shrugged, "Well, welcome back. You can have all the sausages you want."

Malfoy just nodded and turned his focus back on the tempting sausages in his plate.

On the other side of the Great Hall, in the Gryffindor long table, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus and Neville couldn't explain why Hermione Granger was laughing all by herself, with blushing cheeks and shining eyes.

They tried to ask her what was wrong with her, or rather, what right thing happened that made her look so weird like there was something wrong with her. But all she did was sway her fork with sausage in the air and say, "The sausage is making me happy. Makes sense?"

They were tempted to say 'No, it doesn't make any sense at all' Even 0.0001% sense was not present in her statement. But they stayed quiet, glancing at her as she shove sausages inside her mouth.

She was not fond of sausages days ago... they wonder what happened?

In the Heads Common Room that night, she helped Malfoy in his mission to finish the replica of his father. They worked silently but it wasn't awkward for either the two.

For four hours of burning their eyebrows, they finally made a little progress. Malfoy muttered the verbal spell, while thinking of the non-verbal spell, while swishing his wand on the right time.

Hermione hoped it would work. She found the spell on one of the books and had told Malfoy about it. He immediately agreed to try it no matter how complicated it was. Even Hermione herself almost had nosebleed while reading the process of the spell... so much for being the brightest witch.

Finally, the arms of the replica started moving up and down in a slow pace. It moved like a robot but Malfoy's face lit up putting the bright moon peeking from the clouds to shame.

"It worked!" he exclaimed jubillantly. "It worked!"

Hermione was happy for him too. She was happy to see him happy. Ugh, so sappy.

"Good job, Draco." she said.

Draco turned to her and launched himself to her. Hermione was taken aback first but when she realized his action, she hugged him too. It wasn't like he just go out of his room and hug people, you know. It was just phenomenal. Too phenomenal to miss.

He was the first to pull away. He looked at her with his big, big grin. "Thank you, Granger. Thank you!" he said thankfully.

She nodded, "Sure. After all, I promised to help."

He went back to his father again and watched as Lucius moved his arms. "Father..." he whispered with a smile. "Mother would be very happy..."

She smiled. She never saw this side of Draco. All she ever saw was the git part. He was still a git, but atleast, a little less than he used to be.

"So," she cleared her throat. He looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "I noticed you at the Great Hall this afternoon. You ate your lunch. That's a good thing." she said.

He scoffed, "I was starving. Don't even think I went back to that shitty Hall because of you or something. Don't ever." he said defensively, shaking his head.

"I didn't say you did that for me."

"Well, the idea might pop in your head."

"Actually, yeah. I had thought, maybe you were scared of me that's why-"

He cut her off with a scoff, "Scared?" he echoed in disbelief. "I'm not scared of you, Granger. That's not in my vocabulary. Getting scared with a muggle-born. Tss!"

She smiled. "Muggle-born? What happened to 'mudblood'?"

He looked surprised at first but immediately regained himself. "What, you expect me to insult you after helping me with this? I'm not that bad ass, you know."

She smirked, "Just admit it, Malfoy. You're being civil with me."

"No, I'm not!" he denied.

"It's not going to hurt you, seriously, when you tell the truth." she pushed.

"I am telling the truth!" he argued.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

He stuck his tongue out, earning him a chuckle and another roll of the eye from Hermione. "Very mature, Draco. You've totally grown up."

He glared at her and sighed. "It's been a long night. I suggest you sleep now, or I will make you -and permanently."

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm going out. No need to threaten me." She walked to his door and looked at him again. "I'll come again tomorrow night. And don't forget, we're going to have the postponed meeting with Professor McGonagall tomorrow. Be ready with your list of food. I already have the mp3 player, Professor Dumbledore gave it to me earlier. Good night."

Draco sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Good night."

Hermione went back to her own room. She was smiling all the way since she went out of his room. No one could ever describe the happiness she felt.

She sat in her bed and spaced out for a moment. Minutes later, she heard tappings in her window. She looked at her window and found an owl flying outside, a letter on its beak. Her happy face faded.

'Just when everything's perfect...' she muttered in her head sarcastically.

With heavy heart, she stood and accepted the letter. The owl flew away as soon as she received the letter. She closed her window and opened the letter.

**Dear Hermione,**

**You were great during the Charms special review class! I totally loved the way your hand moved with every swish and flick of your wand. You were very gracious... I couldn't help admiring you.**

Her heart skipped a beat after reading the letter. It was very flattering. She would've been happy, only if she didn't know it was Justin who sent her that.

She sighed and laid in her bed.

What a way to end a day.

It would've been perfect...

If the eighth letter just didn't arrive.

A/N: that's it. Quite long... :) was it satisfying? Thanks for reading and sorry for the mistakes.


	15. Sharing Earphones With Malfoy

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: here's for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except for the plot.

**Chapter Fifteen: Sharing Earphones With Malfoy**

The following day, Hermione did the same thing she did yesterday morning; she levitated food to Malfoy's room. He was busy working with his father-mission when she came. He was sweating, and was panting, and looked really messy.

"Malfoy, have you had trouble with the replica?" she asked, walking past him. She immediately placed the food on the miniature table Malfoy had transfigured yesterday, then turned back to him, worry obvious in her expression. "What happened? Oh god, you're a mess!" she said, also noticing little cuts on his forehead.

She grabbed his face to her and examined the cuts. They weren't serious cuts, they didn't even hurt Draco, or he didn't even feel them and know they weren't there until she noticed.

"I'm fine, Granger. I just mispronounced a spell..." he said trying to pull his head back.

She looked more worried, "Mispronounced a spell?" she asked incredulously.

"Well," he tried to pull away again but her clutch was too tight. "It was hard to pronounce the fucking word. It spelled differently so I mistook a syllable-"

"A_ syllable_? You mistook _one horrid syllable_ and then you ended up with _this_?!" she cried.

"Well, yeah..."

"That's a fucking joke!" she exclaimed again, releasing his face from her grasp. Malfoy stood up again and looked at her, confused with her reaction. She looked at him with a hard glare that pierced through his soul -almost. "Actually, this whole replica project is a shitty fucking _joke!_"

"What the hell are you talking about, Granger?" he asked, slowly losing his patience at her. Well, who could blame him when she was acting so bitchy? He already had enough explosion for the start of the day, he don't need Granger to burst in front of him as well.

"You should stop this, Malfoy. Stop this...this..." she looked at the replica of Lucius, still immobile. "This piece of _crap_!" she blurted out angrily.

He had no idea what triggered Hermione to act like a demanding and bratty bitch and nor did he care. What he wanted was to make her shut up because her mouth had started blabbering unpleasant things.

"That 'piece of crap' you are talking about, Granger, is_ MY_ artwork." he said through clenched teeth.

"Artwork that will_ kill_ you even before finishing it!" she bellowed.

His eyes narrowed. He really wasn't in the mood to fight with her at this time of the day. He just had a slight accident in his spell and at one moment, thought he was gonna die, and his pets were already biting off the walls of his stomach, screaming for food, then there she came and he thought his problems were solved, then here she started biting his head off too, yelling at him, telling him his proud artwork was some piece of crap. Seriously, why couldn't his problems just come one-by-one after every 3 hours? Why do they have to rush to him altogether in his first fucking hour of the fucking day?

"Granger, will you please stop this ranting session of yours? You see, I just woke up an hour ago and won't like to handle so many problems yet."

"You see, If I don't tell you this, you will most definitely fall asleep again and will _never_ wake up anymore."

He sighed in frustration and rubbed his temple, "Granger, please..."

"No, Malfoy, 'please'... Listen to me." she grabbed his arm and forced him to face her. He raised his head and looked at her, tiredly. He was tired... almost tired of everything. Her gaze softened and gave him a concerned look. "If you continue doing this, mispronouncing spells, you'll end up hurting yourself. You were lucky it was only one syllable. What if you mispronounce the entire spell? I can't imagine what will happen to you...You'll probably bleed nonstop, until you drain all the blood in your body. Or perhaps, explode right there, with all your pieces thrown up in the air landing with a soft 'thud' on the floor. Or worst, get bald."

Malfoy shuddered at the image of her last example. A bald Draco Malfoy? He'd rather explode.

"I didn't die, Granger. So sod off..."

"You could have! And you skip your meals, there's also a possibility you'll die coz of hunger."

Headlines of the Daily Prophet flooded his head. 'Last of the Malfoy bloodline, dead out of starvation!' / 'Draco Malfoy, anorexic?' / 'Slytherin Price, faker, dead!' / 'Malfoy Heir, to Heaven to Hell?' / 'Draco's dying word, "sausage"' / 'RIP Draco Lucius Malfoy -from the few who gives a damn'

He shook his head to get rid of his wild imaginations.

He sighed exasperatedly, "Seriously, I thought we're done with this 'meal' thing? I'm even allowing you to bring breakfast for me and I'm eating lunch and dinner again, what more do you want to happen?"

"It's not 'what more do I want to happen', you bloody ferret!" she yelled.

Draco was taken aback. She completely lost it, she had started yelling at him on the top of her lungs. So, as if it was contagious, he lost it too.

"So now you're back to calling me 'ferret'?" he yelled back.

"Why can't you get it, you stupid, dumb oaf?" she splattered, ignoring him. "Why can't you understand?!" she said, pushing his shoulder roughly.

He frowned. He was completely mad now. "You're un-understandable, that's why!"

He didn't notice there were tears forming in her eyes. She pushed him in the shoulder again, "You're just shut! You're close!" she pointed a sharp finger in his chest, right on the spot where his heart was located. "This...this is close! It's locked, I can't open it!" then her finger transferred to the side of his head. "And also this, it's also close. Why don't you open them?!"

He roughly shoved her finger away and glared at her, "I don't fucking know what you're trying to say, Granger, or what language is that you're using. Are you even speaking in english? Because you're completely not making any sense!"

Hot tears now came running down her cheeks. Malfoy was too angry to care and so was Hermione. "You're unbelievable, Malfoy! I'm not demanding you anything for my own sake, it's all for you! It's all for you, you nasty, idiotic brat!"

"Do not call me-" he tried to speak but Hermione cut him off.

She pointed at his forehead with cuts, "I'm asking you to stop making this replica because I don't want anything worse than those cuts to happen to you! I don't know what I'll do if something- if I'll open this door and find you lying on the floor, covered in blood, not breathing..." she looked at him straight to the eyes. She shook her head slowly, "I don't know what I'm going to do..." she said through clenched teeth.

He scoffed, "What, you're afraid they might accuse you of murdering little, helpless, Malfoy? Is that it?" he asked accusingly.

"Why do you always think of that? Why do you always think I just think of my own name and title? Can't the reason be just that I don't want you to die?"

"Don't you?"

"Bloody hell, no!" she admitted. "I used to, but that was before! That was when you hadn't mean anything to me..."

Malfoy was shocked upon hearing her say those words. When he hadn't mean anything to her? Does that mean, he meant something to her now?

Hermione's anger subsided a little but she was still crying. She couldn't control her tears. She used to have control over herself before, but it seemed like, her control just suddenly disappeared. When Malfoy was unable to respond to her, she continued speaking. "That was when you weren't sort of my friend yet..."

Silence followed that. They stared at each other for quite a while. She could see the confusion in his eyes, and he could see the sincerity in her eyes. They were communicating non-verbally, just by their eyes.

Then, he whispered. "But I can't stop..."

She just stared at him with soft expression. After a moment, she sighed and nodded. "Okay, then..." she said silently and looked down at the floor, sadly.

"I want my mother to be happy. Even if I have to fake everything, even if the consequences in the future is severe, even if I have to cheat on her, I'm willing to do it." he said. "And I'll be a shitty liar if I say it's all for my mother coz I want this for myself too. Believe it or not, Granger, but my only wish ever since the first time I set foot on this school was to Graduate... with honors... I want to make my parents proud..." he looked at her, desperation in his eyes. "I want to see them both in my graduation, Granger. I badly want to... and if being desperate like this is wrong, I don't care. I was born 'selfish', anyway."

She was quiet again. She had never heard him say anything like this before. She knew he hated his father, but still, he wanted them both on his graduation. Sad thing is, he couldn't have the real Lucius, so he had to accept the fake one he created.

"Your safety..."

"I'll be fine. I will make sure not to kill myself, Granger. I'm not sure if this is necessary, but I promise you that..."

She couldn't help but appreciate him for promising to her. It was a good move to calm the nerves of a certain, Hermione Granger. How the hell did he know what to do?!

She slightly smiled and then finally nodded. "And you won't fuss if I stay in your room more than necessary, especially if you're working on your dad."

His eyebrow raised but he nodded in the end, "Yes, fine, if that will tame the wild side in you..."

With that, all evidences of a heated argument and of tears were suddenly gone. She grinned, wiping her dried tears. "Then we're good."

Malfoy rolled his eyes at her. He couldn't really understand how Hermione's system worked. Seconds ago, she was crying and barking at his face. Then after a millisecond, she was back to grinning, showing her set of perfect white teeth, like nothing happened. Like history never existed...

She quickly sat on the floor, facing the food she brought. "Let's have our breakfast now, Malfoy." she invited him and started eating without waiting for him.

He sighed in resignation. 'bloody Gryffindor...' he thought. 'gives me so much to think...' he had one last sigh before sitting across Hermione to enjoy the mighty sausages she brought.

After their breakfast, they went to their classes. They also had special review lesson in Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. As usual, and as expected, Hermione and Draco performed well. After several hours of transfiguring, the class ended and McGonagall called the Heads for the meeting about the Graduation.

"So, any progress for the plan?" Professor McGonagall asked them.

"Yes, Professor. We've bought decorations already. We've some plans on our heads. We're also going to help with the music and the food. Professor Dumbledore gave me the requested mp3 player and I'm going to choose songs tonight, with the help of the Head Boy, of course." Hermione looked at Malfoy who just rolled his eyes. "And, Malfoy here's in charge of the food selection."

"Wha-" Hermione shot him a dangerous look like telling him 'Go on, refuse and you're not going to see the sun shine anymore'. "Yeah... Yeah, of course. I'm in charge with the food." he nodded, looking at Hermione as if to say, 'there I did it, no need to threaten me!'.

Hermione smiled, 'Ha, my eyes scared the wits out of him.' she thought proudly.

"Good. I know you two are the best persons that can do this task. And congratulations for your excellent performances in the class today. That's everything. You may go to your Common Room and start listing food and choosing songs. I know muggle songs are pretty good." McGonagall grinned.

They bade goodbye to her and left. As soon as they entered their Common Room, Malfoy went straight to his room to change into more comfortable robes. When he went back to the Common Room, Hermione already plugged the earphones in her ears and started searching for songs.

She looked up from the mp3 and gestured at the table across her and the parchment, ink and quill on it. "You start listing food while I'm choosing songs. After you finish there, you may help me and then we can do your father."

"Seriously? You're trusting the food selection to me?" Draco asked in disbelief. "I thought that was just to show McGonagall we're ready!"

"Well, apparently that wasn't just a 'show'. I was serious and still serious about it." she said coolly. "Now, squat and do your duty."

Draco threw his hands in the air, "But I told you all I want is _SAUSAGE_!" he said desperately.

"Then list sausage 10 times for all I care!" Hermione bellowed impatiently.

"Fine!" Draco stomped and squatted on the floor and started writing harshly.

After 30 minutes, Hermione was still on her mp3, undecided. Draco stood from the his seat and shoved his parchment in Hermione's face. "There, I'm done!"

Hermione took her earphones off and raised her head to look at him. God, was he cute. He was pouting childlishly! Hermione took the parchment and started reading the content.

Her eyes widened in shock at first, then her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then her eyes narrowed in disgust. "What. On. Earth. Is. This?" she asked, emphasizing each syllable.

Draco shrugged, "List of food." he sat on the couch and stretched. "Haaa, almost took all my energy, that thing."

Hermione gaped at him. "This...?" she waved the paper. "Took your energy? This is utterly stupid!"

"Hey!" he snapped defensively. "That lost me 30 minutes of my time, so don't call that stupid. That's my hardwork."

She scoffed, "Really, now?" she slammed the paper on the table. "Have you read what you wrote?"

"I wrote it, why do I have to read it? I know it by heart."

"Malfoy, this isn't a joke!" she yelled.

"My work is not a joke!" he yelled back.

Once again, Hermione gaped at him. Then she looked at the list on the table and couldn't help but sigh in frustration. She read the list again, written in Malfoy's messy (but nice) handwriting.

**List of food for the Graduation**

**by: DM, HSWW Head Boy**

_1. Sausage_

_2. Pudding_

_3. Pudding with Sausage_

_4. Sausage stuffed with Pudding (I don't fucking care how the cooks work on this)_

_5. Roasted Turkey with Sausage_

_6. Roasted Turkey with Pudding_

_7. Roasted Turkey stuffed with Sausage_

_8. Roasted Turkey stuffed with Pudding_

_9. Roasted Turkey stuffed with Sausage & Pudding_

_10. Pumpkin Juice_

_11. Apple Juice_

_12. Jell-O_

_13. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_

_14. Eclairs_

_15. SAUSAGE DELIGHT (Special Multicolored Sausages)_

_P.S. The colors of the sausage delight must be the ff: GREEN, SILVER, RED, GOLD, YELLOW & BLUE_

_~end of list~_

"Malfoy, honestly, this is shit."

"Then have your own list," he said simply. "But I'm pursuing that."

Hermione rubbed her forehead before sighing. "Okay, let's redo this list together later. Help me with the songs first."

He shrugged and stood from his seat to transfer beside Hermione. "What type of songs do we need?"

"Inspirational and love songs for the Graduation ball after the ceremony."

"Okay. What have you got there?"

Hermione placed one earphone in her ear then offered Malfoy the other one. "Here, put this in your ear."

He looked at the earphone uncertainly.

"It's not going to eat you," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Get it, so we can start."

He hesitantly took the earphone and inserted it in his ear. Hermione played a song and Draco jumped off his seat in shock.

"Salazar Slytherin!" he cursed. "You're trying to destroy my eardrums you fucking muggle born!" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione quickly apologized. "I forgot to lessen the volume. I'm sorry Malfoy..." then she reduced the volume of the mp3 to 3.

"Stop bitching around, will you? It's your Bitch Week isn't it?"

"I'm not bitching around, thank you very much." she said patiently. "And it bloody hell is not my bitch week. And it's called PERIOD not BITCH WEEK."

"Whatever, I don't care what term you girls use to name your bitch week. It's still your bitch week, the week you all turn into mob of bitches whether it be called _'period'_ or _'comma'_, it's all the same. But I'm already helping you, so don't mess up with me!"

"Okay, I said I'm sorry. I had reduced the volume so your eardrums' safe now. Can we just get through this?" Hermione said, losing patience all over again.

He glared at her before sitting back down and taking the earphone back in his ear. "Be sure this thing won't scream in my ear again, or else, I'll strangle you." he warned.

She rolled her eyes and searched for a song to play.

She stopped at the song 'The Climb by: Miley Cyrus'. She had no idea who Miley was, but one thing she was sure: She was a muggle. The title was a bit catchy for her so she pressed 'play' and the song started playing.

"What song is this?" Malfoy asked.

"The Climb by: Miley Cyrus..." Hermione answered simply.

"The what?" he asked, disgusted by the title. "Why entitle a song, 'The Climb'?" he emphasized the word 'climb' and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "What are we, monkeys?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's a good title so shut up and listen to the lyrics."

"Silly muggles..." she heard Malfoy mutter before her attention transferred to the lyrics of the song.

**I CAN ALMOST SEE IT**

** THAT DREAM I'M DREAMING **

**BUT, THERE'S A VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD **

**SAYING: "YOU'LL NEVER REACH IT"**

"Atleast her voice's okay..." Malfoy remarked, listening to the song.

Hermione smiled, "And the lyrics are good..."

**EVERY STEP I'M TAKING **

**EVERY MOVE I MAKE**

** FEELS LOST WITH NO DIRECTION**

**MY FAITH IS SHAKING**

**BUT I, I GOTTA KEEP TRYING **

**GOTTA KEEP MY HEAD HELD HIGH**

**THERE'S ALWAYS GONNA BE ANOTHER MOUNTAIN **

**I'M ALWAYS GONNA WANNA MAKE IT MOVE **

**ALWAYS GONNA BE AN UPHILL BATTLE **

**SOMETIMES I'M GONNA HAVE TO LOSE **

**AIN'T ABOUT HOW FAST I GET THERE **

**AIN'T ABOUT WHAT'S WAITING ON THE OTHER SIDE **

**IT'S THE CLIMB...**

"Ohh..." Draco said, astonished.

Hermione took the earphone from her ear and smiled at Draco. "What do you think? I like it..."

Draco shrugged uncertainly, "Yeah...it can be the song we need..."

"It 'is' the song we need. It's inspirational! It's talking about how we pursue our dreams, the steps how to make it come true. It's all about fighting for what and who we want to be in the future right after we step out of Hogwarts." she said excitedly. "Don't you think so?"

Draco looked at her and saw the flash of excitement in her eyes. He kind of liked the song too... But he would never like it completely, given that, it was a muggle song.

He nodded, "Okay, then we use it."

"Good!" she said and took a parchment to list the first selected song. "Now, we have to look for good...uh, love songs." she said awkwardly.

Draco nodded and waited for Hermione to play another song. He watched as she pressed the thing she called EMPITHREE. She looked...lovely.

Draco looked away, shaking his head out to free himself of the sudden odd thoughts appearing there. Suddenly, another music started sounding in his ear.

"What's this one, now?" he asked, not looking at her.

She shrugged, "I just know the singer. A band named, Boyz II Men..."

"Band with a name 'Boyz 2 Men'? You lot are really silly, you know." he said tactlessly.

"Just listen, the tune's good. It's slow, best for the slow dance part."

He snorted but listened to the song as the singers started singing.

**CLOSE YOUR EYES **

**MAKE A WISH**

** AND BLOW OUT THE CANDLELIGHT...**

**FOR TONIGHT IS JUST YOUR NIGHT **

**WE'RE GONNA CELEBRATE **

**ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT**

**POUR THE WINE LIGHT **

**THE FIRE GIRL **

**YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND**

Hermione's forehead started creasing at the lyrics.

**I SUBMIT TO YOUR DEMANDS **

**I WILL DO ANYTHING, **

**GIRL YOU NEED ONLY ASK**

"I'm kinda having a bad feeling about this song..." Draco whispered.

**I'LL MAKE LOVE TO YOU **

**LIKE YOU WANT ME TO **

**AND I'LL HOLD YOU TIGHT **

**BABY ALL THROUGHT THE NIGHT**

"I knew it..." Hermione and Draco whispered at the same time.

**I'LL MAKE LOVE TO YOU **

**WHEN YOU WANT ME TO**

** AND I WILL NOT LET GO**

** 'TILL YOU TELL ME TO**

**GIRL RELAX,**

Hermione tensed

**LET'S GO SLOW**

Draco flushed

**I AIN'T GOT NOWHERE TO GO **

**I'M JUST GONNA CONCENTRATE ON YOU**

** GIRL ARE YOU READY?**

**IT'S GONNA BE A LONG NIGHT**

Both shuddered

**THROW YOUR CLOTHES ON THE FLOOR **

**I'M GONNA TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF TOO...**

The two gasp and took their earphones off at the same time. Then, slowly, very slowly, they tilted their heads to look at each other awkwardly.

"I don't think I want to hear that on my Graduation ball." Hermione said.

Draco nodded. "I would want that on my bedroom, though. At special times, you know..."

Hermione grimaced, "Shut up... Don't talk about that... It's really...awkward." she admitted.

"Didn't know you muggles were vulgar..."

"Vulgar? That is just a song!"

"Still, it's talking about se-"

Hermione cut him off, shoving her hand in front of his face. "Stop! Don't even think on saying that 's' word in front of me!"

Draco scoffed, "What a virgin you are."

Hermione blushed and immediately plugged the earphone back in her ear, ignoring his previous remark, and started fiddling the mp3 again.

Draco took the earphone too, deciding to end the discussion about the previous song.

Hermione immediately found a song with a title 'Crazier' by: Taylor Swift. They silently listened to the song.

**I'D NEVER GONE WITH THE WIND **

**JUST LET IT FLOW**

** LET IT TAKE ME WHERE IT WANTS TO GO **

**'TILL YOU OPEN THE DOOR **

**THERE'S SO MUCH MORE **

**I'D NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE**

**I WAS TRYING TO FLY **

**BUT I COULDN'T FIND WINGS**

** BUT YOU CAME ALONG**

** AND YOU CHANGED EVERYTHING**

**YOU LIFT MY FEET OFF THE GROUND **

**YOU SPIN ME AROUND **

**YOU MAKE ME CRAZIER, **

**CRAZIER **

**FEELS LIKE I'M FALLING **

**AND I,**

**I'M LOST IN YOUR EYES **

**YOU MAKE ME CRAZIER, **

**CRAZIER **

**CRAZIER...**

As soon as the chorus ended, they looked at each other with light smiles on both their faces. They knew it was the song they were searching for. They finally found it... Finally.

"What says you?" Draco asked.

"I'm listing it..." Hermione answered and did as she said.

"You know, I actually liked that song." Draco said, matter-of-factly.

Hermione raised her head and looked at him. "Just a little like, really. Nothing more. JUST A LITTLE LIKE." he said defensively.

Hermione smirked, the kind of smirk usually seen displayed on Draco Malfoy's face. "Fine. I didn't say anything. No need to be so defensive...unless you really are guilty."

"I'm guilty of no crime, Granger! I don't even really like the song much! Just a 'little'." he repeated.

"Yeah, I didn't say otherwise... You're just so defensive..."

He glared at her. "You crazy, muggle-born." he spatted.

She looked at his stormy grey eyes and couldn't help but remember a certain line from the song they just listened to.

_'FEELS LIKE I'M FALLING_

_ AND I,_

_I'M LOST IN YOUR EYES _

_YOU MAKE ME CRAZIER, CRAZIER CRAZIER...'_

She froze.

What the pretty fuck did she just think?

She was not falling, definitely NOT!

Yeah, she cared for him, she had a crush on him, she was in LIKE with him...

but falling in LOVE with him was way too risky.

LOVE was a strong feeling. Surely, she hadn't felt that strong for him, had she?

"Oi! I said I'm going upstairs, Granger. Did you even hear me?" he said, annoyed.

She snapped back to reality upon hearing his scowl. She tore her eyes away from his, realizing that she truly got lost in his eyes.

"Yeah, you can go..." she replied absentmindedly.

He snorted, "Did you notice you spaced out while staring at me?" he asked, crossing his arms. "That was creepy."

"I..." she trailed off, suddenly not knowing what to say. "J-Just go..."

He shook his head, stood up and turned away. He headed towards his room, surely to work on his father again. She was left in the common room, staring at the same spot where Draco stood just seconds ago.

Her mind suddenly flashed past scenes of her and Draco. From the first time they saw each other, the first time he scowled at her, the first time he made fun of her, the first time he called her 'mudblood', the first time she performed violence (slap) on him, the first time she saw him in a formal attire (at the Yule ball), the first time she appreciated the beauty of his hair, the first time she saw him smile (to Pansy), the first time she realized she didn't hate him anymore, the first time they slept under the same common room...

Scenes from the time she hated him...to the time she suddenly don't hate him.

To the time he was all a sudden special to her...

The time when she wished he was the one sending her letters.

"Oh my god..." she whispered. "I don't, do I?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she finally realized it.

She had realized it quite a while now, she just didn't totally think or admit it to herself.

She wasn't FALLING for him...

Because she have already fallen for him a long time ago...

Because she was already IN LOVE with him all this time...

_ALL THIS FUCKING TIME._

So? Bit long...I kinda don't like this chapter...but I hope you kinda liked it? haha :) Ninth Letter on the next chapter!

REVIEW please :D thanks!


	16. The Ninth Letter

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: This is the next chapter...with the 9th letter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the book.

**Chapter Sixteen: The Ninth Letter**

After the silent, self-confession of Hermione, she went up to Draco's room. She was worried she might confess the truth suddenly, but she was more afraid he ended up injured in his room all alone. So, even if it was challenging to her, keeping her mouth shut though her brain was literally screaming her feelings away, she still knocked on his room. She was a bloody Gryffindor after all.

He opened the door and let her in, not minding her presence anymore. The last thing he wanted was to hear another rant and outburst from Hermione. The night was pretty silent and peaceful already, he don't want it to turn chaotic just like his morning.

"Any progress?" Hermione asked silently as she sat on his soft, king-sized bed.

Draco nodded, "I made his arm move...like he had joints. Not robotic anymore." he said, not looking at her. "I'm trying the spell on his legs now." then he sank down, facing his father's legs.

She watched as he muttered the spell under his breath. She smiled at the determination present in his aura. He was carefully moving his wand and slowly saying the spell, making sure the syllable's don't get the wrong pronounciation anymore.

Suddenly, she saw it with her two eyes, the replica started walking.

It walked like a human!

"Yes!" Draco hissed triumphantly as he followed his father's replica wherever it was going.

She grinned at him too, proud of his achievement.

"Finite," he muttered and the replica stopped walking. He smiled at the once again, still figure of his father before picking up a book and sitting on the floor. He flipped through pages and searched for another helpful spell.

She watched him again, quietly. But, the longer she watched him, the harder it was to fight the urge not to talk to him about...it. Her feelings... His feelings.

"Malfoy..." she called silently.

"Hn," he replied, not tearing his eyes away from the book.

"Are you still receiving letters?"

That question made him raise his head to look at her. He creased his forehead and closed the book with his finger on the page he was reading.

"You mean the stupid letters from Parkinson?" he said bitterly. "Unfortunately, she is not the type who stops fighting for her 'feelings'. I'll tell her to stop, then she'll act clueless about it, then later another letter goes shooting through my window." he said, grimacing.

"She doesn't stop fighting for her feelings?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head. "She was acting like a fighter. She was acting like a bloody Gryffindor."

"Why won't you just appreciate it? She just wanted to be the girl for you."

He scoffed, "She's not the girl for me, Granger."

"Then who's the girl for you?"

"She's..." he paused. She stared at him, waiting for his answer. He stared back, unsure of what to say. He cleared his throat and started again, "She's someone I can't have at the moment."

"Why?"

"Because... Because I don't deserve her yet." he whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not what she need. I'm not brave enough...yet."

"How do you know she don't need you?"

Malfoy was unable to reply to her. He was silent for seconds before realizing what they were talking about. He frowned, "Why are we talking about my lovelife, Granger?" he sneered.

"Who is she?" She asked, ignoring his sneer.

"You know what, it's completely none of your business and none of your concern who she is." he scowled. "I don't even know why you're suddenly interested about it. But you better forget it, coz I'm not talking to you about it anymore." he said fixedly. He stood and removed his finger from the page to close the book fully.

Hermione silently watched his actions, disappointed for receiving no proper answer for her question. She just wanted to know...if they had a chance. She don't know why, but she felt something, something odd when he looked at her eyes and said he loved someone he couldn't have at the moment.

She could be anybody...

She could be from any House...

She could even be her...

The thought made her float for a second. There was a chance for the 'she' to be her. As long as Draco didn't give a name to the 'she' he was talking about, she could always be her. She could always fantasize it was her.

She felt a bit lighter now

"I think you're exhausted, Granger. You better go back to your room and sleep." he said.

"But-"

"I'm stopping this, don't worry. I'm going to sleep too." he said, assuring her.

She sighed and stood. "Okay. See you tomorrow, then." she walked to the door and before she opened it, she turned to him again. "I'd still want to know who the girl is. Good night."

In her room, she found a parchment on her bed.

The window was open. She forgot to close it so the owl who delivered it might have just flown inside and dropped the letter on her bed.

She picked it up and her feelings were heavy all over again.

'Here comes Justin's letter once more' she thought.

She opened it and read it

**Dear Hermione,**

**You get more and more beautiful everyday. I hope I had the guts to tell you personally. I'm just not brave enough...yet.**

The last line was oddly familiar...didn't she just hear it?

She did, didn't she?

Damn, she forgot!

If she only remembered...

_IF ONLY..._

Sorry for the mistakes! I really am sorry. This is one, short chapter... please REVIEW.


	17. The Tenth Letter

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: next chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

**Chapter Seventeen: The Tenth Letter**

The following day, Hermione yet again brought food to Malfoy's room and they ate breakfast together. But when Hermione came, she found out that Malfoy wasn't working for his replica. He was actually just smiling.

"Hey," Hermione said, getting his attention.

Malfoy stabbed a sausage with his fork and raised his head. "Hm?"

"Why aren't you working with your dad?"

"I woke up really early this morning and then I finished it." he said coolly.

Hermione frowned in confusion. "You finished it?" she repeated. "You mean, it's done? He's done?"

Malfoy grinned and nodded. "Yup."

"Wait, wait, wait." Hermione raised her hands in front his face. "Can you define 'done' in this situation?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "And they called you the 'Brightest Witch' huh? You don't even know the definition of the word 'done'?"

"No, I mean-"

"Done in this situation means, I've finally finished the replica. He can move already. He has his own mind. He was just like my father until I charmed him to freeze there again." he explained, grinning widely.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? You've finished him?" she repeated excitedly.

"Well, yes, smart ass. I'm sending him home to mother..."

Hermione gaped at him, surprised and delighted at the same time. Then she grinned widely too. "WOW!" she exclaimed.

"I know, right?" he said, shoving another sausage in his mouth.

"Congratulations, Malfoy." she said enthusiastically. "But how did you find the spell? We've finished looking through all the books."

He shook his head, "Nope. Not 'all' of the books."

She frowned in confusion again

"I found the spell in the book we transfigured into a miniature table." he explained. "So stupid. It was there all this time, but we just used the friggin book as table. Damn, I could've finished it earlier."

Hermione nodded. "I totally forgot about that book..."

"Me too...but I remembered it during McGonagall's Transfiguration Review Class."

"Your mother's going to be happy." she said.

Malfoy nodded, "Definitely..."

After eating breakfast, they went to their Arithmancy class with Professor Vector. They too had Special Review Class in Arithmancy 2 days before Graduation. As usual, the Valedictorian and the Salutatorian excelled and made the Professor proud.

After the class, Hermione went to the Great Hall with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry and Ron talked about their Quidditch future after the Graduation. They planned to join different teams and were arguing whether whose team was going to be better.

Ginny and Hermione, on the other hand, were just peacefully eating across each other.

Then Ginny cleared her throat. "Hey, did you know I searched the whole library for a book that wasn't even there?" she said, a little irrittated.

Hermione looked at her, "Why?"

"Well, coz I was stupid to think it was there." Ginny replied.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, you're stupid." she agreed playfully.

Ginny shot her a short glare. "But did you also know that I ran into ParkinSlut and her gang of Slytherin Bitches in the library?"

"Really?" Hermione frowned. "Never thought they even knew the library existed."

Ginny nodded, "And what's more intriguing is that they were reading a book. They were very busy and serious on the said book that they didn't even notice I was there."

"Did you know what book they were reading?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I didn't mind the book. But I know it was thick."

Hermione nodded then frowned, "What book were you looking for in the library, by the way?"

"Oh, 'Mione. I swear, I forgot it was you holding the book when I saw it. If I had remembered earlier, then I wouldn't have searched the whole library yesterday."

"I was holding the book? What book?"

"The book your mum sent to you on the second day of 7th year."

"Oh." Hermione realized what book she was talking about. "But why did you search the library? It was a 'muggle' book, Ginny."

"I forgot, okay?" she said. "Now, may I borrow it? What was the title again?"

"'Da Vinci Code'..."

"Yes, that's it!" Ginny exclaimed. "Was it good?"

Hermione nodded. "It was written by a Bookselling author named Dan Brown, so it was surely good. I've read another book from him, 'Angels and Demons' and I was in love with it."

"Oh!" Ginny squealed. "Now I really want to read it! Please 'Mione, may I borrow it? Please, please?" Ginny pleaded, blinking her eyes slowly.

Hermione smiled, "Of course, silly." she stood. "I'll go get it in the Common Room."

She left the Great Hall and went to the Heads Common Room to get the book Ginny wanted to borrow. When she entered her room, she found a letter lying on her bed, similar to the one she received last night.

'This early?' Hermione thought.

She picked up the letter and opened it.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I've told you before that you complete my day. But I haven't told you, that I've always wanted to be the one who completes yours.**

She folded the parchment and placed it on the drawer of her bedside table.

'You ruin my day, actually. You ruin it Justin...' she thought bitterly.

She sighed loudly and shook her head. It was almost the end, so she don't care about the letters that much, anymore. She opened her other drawer and took out a paperback book.

She immediately ran back to the Great Hall as soon as she had the book in her hands. But when she reached the vast door, she noticed the students gathered in the center of the Hall. She frowned at them and ran.

"What's this commotion all about?" she yelled bossily.

But nobody answered her, instead, they excitedly continued looking at the scene in the center. Some were even chuckling and giggling.

Hermione pushed her way through to find out who and what started this chaos to punish them. But when she saw the scene, she felt her stomach twist painfully and her heart almost fell out of its place. And her brain froze, her legs rooted on the ground, her eyes widened and she paused breathing.

In the center were Draco and Pansy. Pansy standing and Draco down on one knee.

"Pansy," she heard Draco say. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

And those 5 rude words from Draco's mouth made Hermione's world fall apart.

So, how was it? Tell me, okay? REVIEW!

I know you guys might wonder what happened, why Draco asked such thing. It'll be explained in the next chapter.


	18. Loathing Each OtherAGAIN

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: Next chapter... This fic's almost done! Hope you guys read it 'till the end. :) Super thanks to all of you who didn't leave 12 letters though I made lots of mistakes. Mistakes in grammar, spelling, tenses... Ugh, just THANKS.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

**Chapter Eighteen: Loathing Each Other**

"Pansy," she heard Draco say. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

And those 5 rude words from Draco's mouth made Hermione's world fall apart.

She heard her gasp and saw her hands cover her mouth in an exaggerated shock. "Oh my god, Draco," her shrill voice rang in her ears. "of course, yes! I will always be your girl. You don't even have to ask anymore! You know I have always been yours!"

She saw Draco struggle, as if fighting something. Then he finally opened his mouth, "I love you, Pansy."

And that did it. Hermione couldn't see any more of the scene and ran away as fast as her limbs could take. She climbed at staircases, turned to many corridors, passed many portraits with cloudy vision. Her eyes pooled with tears she couldn't stop from forming.

She ran as fast as she could, hoping to reach the Common Room as if it was where her survival depended. But each step turned heavier and heavier, like she was about to collapse in the middle of an empty hallway.

Her body was aching...so badly. And the main source of the pain was her chest.

Her heart was in a terrible state. It was like stabbed a couple of times, burned, punched, kicked, tortured but still wasn't killed to the point.

Instead, it was left to suffer a slow death...

A slow, merciless and agonizing death.

When she reached the Heads Common Room, after 35643765 years, she weakly mumbled the password and went in. She ran to her room and slammed the door. She immediately picked out her wand and pointed it to the green handkerchief lying silently on her bed. She glared at the poor thing like it was the cause of her pain.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she bellowed and the cloth lifted itself harshly in the air.

Her jaw tightened with both anger and hurt. Her nose flared and if her eyes were some sort of wand, she could've burned the hanky out already.

"Etre Ruine!"

The cloth started ripping itself. She repeated the spell many times until the handkerchief was no longer the hanky it used to be.

She panted, still pointing at the hanky and started sobbing hard. The cloth lamely fell on her covers and she fell on the floor as well, crying.

"I hate you, Malfoy!" she yelled. "I hate you!"

It took her almost 5 minutes of continuous sobbing before raising her head. She looked at the tortured piece of cotton cloth on her bed. She knew she could've destroyed it a long time ago. Problem was, she couldn't. She couldn't even return it to him...

And she still don't want to see it ruined...until now...even now...especially now.

She stood and walked to her bed. She stared at it brokenly before picking up her wand yet again and pointing the tip at the ripped cloth.

"Reparo..." she whispered and the cloth began sewing itself back.

Damn.

She was even more stupid when hurt.

She destroyed it then fixed it again... The green handkerchief was back to its original form.

"I really hate you, Malfoy." she said through clenched teeth before sinking down her bed and continued crying it all out, while embracing the previously torn green article.

It was already night when Malfoy went back to their Common Room. She was sitting on the couch across the fireplace when he walked in. She sat still and her eyes were puffy from the intense crying activity she had.

"Hey," she heard Malfoy call her out. "Why are you still up, Granger? It's late..." she felt him stood behind her.

She didn't reply. She was calming herself...or else, she might burst out easily.

"Er, Granger?" he called out once more.

"Congratulations, Malfoy..." Hermione finally whispered.

His forehead creased, "What for?" he asked. "Well, if you're talking about the replica, you've already congratulated me. And actually, I've sent it home to mother already. I guess you were asleep when I came at around 4 to get it."

"No, not for that...but for having a new 'girlfriend'." she said, emphasizing the last word with obvious bitterness.

"A new...what?" he asked, perplexed.

She whipped around to face him and couldn't fight the rush of emotions running through her system anymore. "You asked her to be your girlfriend in the middle of the Great Hall, she was standing and you were down on one knee, so don't even try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" she yelled at him.

Malfoy was surprised at the sudden outburst. "Granger...you saw it?"

"Of course I fucking saw it!" she screamed. "You proposed in the GREAT HALL, you douchebag! I was in the Great Hall eating my lunch! Everyone was in the Great Hall eating their lunch when you chose to do it! How can I not bloody SEE it?"

"Stop yelling, Granger. I'm right here standing in front of you, I can hear you even if you whisper." he said impatiently. "Listen, okay? What you saw was wrong..."

"WHAT I SAW WAS WRONG?!" she repeated roughly. She scoffed, "My vision's fine now, Malfoy and it was when I saw it! You knelt on one knee in front of Pansy Parkinson when you asked her to be your bloody girlfriend and she said bloody YES and you told her you bloody loved her!"

"Granger, can you calm down and let me explain what happened?"

"I don't need your explanation! I saw it!"

"She pulled a prank on me, alright?!" he hissed. "I bet you left before it was finished so you didn't-"

She cut him off, "What, you expected me to watch the whole thing?!"

"Wait, let me finish!"

"You know I can't watch the whole thing! You know I can't!"

"You should've watched it so you would know what really happened! She pranked me. Pansy pranked me! She used a spell on me to make me do and say things she wanted me to do. And she admitted in front of everybody!"

"Oh, shut up, ferret!" she ignored his explanation. "You can't deny it anymore! And you were calling her 'ParkinBitch'? And you were saying you didn't like receiving 'her letters'? Then one day I'm gonna see you telling her you loved her? You're an ASSHOLE, Malfoy, that's what you are!" she yelled.

"I'm not an asshole, you skank!" he finally yelled angrily.

"Don't yell at me!"

"You yelled at me first! I don't even understand why you're yelling at me! You sound like I betrayed you! Like I cheated on you!"

"Coz you're stupid!" her tears started forming.

"And now you're crying!"

"Because I hate you!" she said as the tears started falling.

"Well, surprise surprise, the feeling's mutual!"

"I hate you to hell!" her voice was getting lower each word.

"Same here!"

"I hate you so much..." her voice started betraying her. It croaked...it broke.

"Then DAMN IT!" he finished. He turned to his heel and left the Common Room angrily.

She looked down at the floor, watching as her tears continued falling there, creating tiny, wet circles. She sobbed...

"I hate you..." she murmured. "I hate you for making me say something I don't mean anymore..."

Malfoy kicked the books on his floor and screamed. He threw hexes everywhere...he got wild. He was mad of course. She wouldn't belive him. What he said was true, he was just pranked! How did she get the idea that he really wanted to ask Pansy to be his girlfriend? She knew better! She knew he didn't like her, that Pansy wasn't the girl for him.

"Damn you, stupid witch! Damn you, know-it-all!" he hissed while kicking the poor books everywhere. "Damn the ParkinSlut, damn the Great Hall, damn the prank, damn her yells, damn her cries, damn her hates, damn it all!" he screamed on the top of his lungs and fell helpless on the floor, panting.

He glared at his closed door and screamed again.

He screamed once more.

And once more.

Until he choked and panted.

He reached for a book and threw it away harshly, "Damn you, Granger! I hate you! I won't stop hating you! I will detest you 'till the day I die!"

He threw another book.

"Fuck the world for making me say something I never meant!" he threw another book. "Fuck the damn world for not making me mean anything! Why don't I mean anything? _ANYTHING at all_!"

They fought...and there are only two more letters to come...and it's going to end...and they fought...

Well, guess that should happen? REVIEW please!


	19. The Eleventh Letter

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: OH my god...it's almost up.

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, not HP.

**Chapter Nineteen: The Eleventh Letter**

The next morning, Hermione got up from her bed weakly. It was their second to the last day at Hogwarts. Tomorrow would be her last stay at the school she considered her second home for seven years. The thought of leaving the castle saddened her. She had prepared for the coming end long ago, but she couldn't stop her emotions as the 'end' finally neared. She was going to leave Hogwarts as the Valedictorian... but with a broken heart.

What a way to Graduate...

She sighed and fixed her bed, took a bath, dressed up and heavily made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She found Harry, Ron and Ginny already sitting in the Gryffindor table. She walked towards them and sat beside Ginny.

"Hey, 'Mione, aren't you going to get lots of food and levitate them to your Common Room?" Harry asked, chewing fried eggs.

She looked at him, smiled sadly and shook her head, "No, Harry. I have no more reason to..." she said silently. Truly, she had no more reason to keep bringing up a tray of food to their Common Room. Malfoy was done with the replica and they weren't in good terms.

She sighed when she remembered the fight they had last night. She recalled all the times she told her she hated him and all the times he said he hated her too. It was very disheartening. They had countless fights but of all, last night was the most painful one. She remembered how she cried in front of him. She knew she must have looked stupid but she was just...hurt. And they really had to fight when everything was alright between them. They were supposed to be friends already! They were still bickering but they both knew it was nothing serious, sometimes they were even just playful.

It pained her to think that when it was almost the end, they had to break apart and start over to square one.

Just when she was about to finish the level, the game was over...and she had to restart and go back down to level 1.

"Hermione, where did you go yesterday?" Ginny asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked at her friend, "I stayed at the Common Room..." she replied.

Ginny took out something and showed Hermione the book she was supposed to give to her yesterday. "You dropped this on the floor, yesterday. Luckily, I saw it before Millicent Bullstrode landed her huge, disgusting and foul foot on it."

Hermione forgot about the book. She didn't notice dropping it. Well, she didn't really notice anything after the proposal of Malfoy to Parkinson.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice..."

Ginny smiled and waved it off, "By the way, have you seen the Malfoy and Parkinson yesterday?" she asked excitedly.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah...I saw them..." she whispered, lowering her gaze to the table.

Then, Ginny laughed. "It was the most embarrassing scene of Pansy Parkinson in her whole life!" she exclaimed. "Fortunately, Collin Creevey was able to capture the moment. Oh, how I love that kid and his awesome camera."

Hermione frowned, "Why?"

Ginny looked at her confused. "Why what?"

"Why did you say it was the most embarrassing scene in Pansy's life? I'm sure it had been her dream for ages, getting Malfoy."

Ginny stared at her, perplexed. "Yeah, but...wait, did you even finish the show?"

Hermione sighed. She couldn't finish it, for the love of Merlin! She shook her head, "No...I had more stuffs to do than watch the Bitch and the Prat of Slytherin get together officially."

Ron, Harry and Ginny sniggered. "Well, I agree to that, 'Mione. They are a waste of time. But you could have stayed, 'Mione... You could have seen the funny part." Ron said, before stuffing two chicken balls in his mouth.

"Funny part?" Hermione echoed.

Ginny nodded. "Turned out she just hexed the poor git to say those words to her."

Hermione was shocked, "What?"

"Pansy bewitched her beloved Malfoy to publicly ask her to be his girlfriend. Of course, he couldn't fight it. He had to follow her bidding. But fortunately, he knew a countercurse and performed it non-verbally. He was the fucking Salutatorian for crying out loud, how dare she thought she could outsmart him. So, he hissed at her telling her she was a bitch. Pansy could not believe her misfortune. She almost cried when Draco finally freed himself from the spell Pansy found in a book in the library. It was a weak spell so Malfoy was able to fight it. Then, he forced her to tell the truth and she was hiccupping when she confessed." Ginny paused to laugh. "She was really so pathetic. She had to hex Malfoy to get him to ask her to be his girlfriend. That move was for desperate creatures like Parkinson."

Hermoine could not believe her ears.

So it was really just a prank, then? He was telling the truth? He wasn't in love with Parkinson? He didn't ask her to be his girlfriend? He...oh god, she yelled at him.

"Are you sure, Ginny?" she asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, of course I am. I know Malfoy don't like Parkinson. He's a git but he knew better than choose Pansy as his girlfriend."

"Fuck..." she cursed silently.

"Come again?" Ginny asked, flabbergasted.

Hermione immediately shook her head, "Nothing, Ginny...nothing..." She raised her head and looked at the Slytherin table. He was sitting in his usual seat, beside Zabini but she noticed Parkinson was not around. Probably still embarrassed, she thought. She looked at him and noticed he was frowning. He seemed to be angry...then he suddenly raised his own head and their eyes met.

She flinched as their gazed locked. His powerful, grey eyes were piercing Hermione's brown one. He was looking at her angrily, and she could feel the intensity. He was glaring with hatred but she couldn't help but notice something else in his stare. It was like his eyes were telling him something he couldn't say. Like he wanted her to know something without speaking to her. He wanted her to understand him...

Then she saw the glint of sadness in his eyes. She knew it was sadness...she knew him oh so well to understand the sadness present in him.

Then he broke the eye contact and looked down at his plate, barely touched. The pudding and sausages on it were barely eaten. Guess he wasn't in the mood to refuse the sausage of his life. Maybe he was still affected by the row they had last night. Maybe he was sad that they were back to the first step.

Maybe he didn't want them to go back to zero...

Maybe...

Suddenly, the Headmaster spoke, interrupting all the students in their breakfast. "Good Morning everyone!" he said merrily.

All heads snapped up at him, stopping their chats. The room suddenly grew quiet, waiting for the Headmaster to continue his speech.

Dumbledore smiled. "Today's the end of term for all except the 7th years." he started. "Tomorrow will be the Graduation of the 7th years. I congratulate you all for finishing the term and hope to see you again on the next term. I am also excited for the new faces that will come, the new line of 1st years." he paused and roamed his eyes around. "I will absolutely miss the 7th years."

There were choruses of 'awww' from some 7th years. Parvati and Lavender even had tears in their eyes already.

"I will miss them because they are wonderful. They made their stay in Hogwarts as colorful as they can. I also hope to see you soon again, all successful and happy." he beamed. "Now, here's Professor McGonagall for an announcement."

Professor McGonagall nodded at Dumbledore and stood in front, facing all the students. She cleared her throat, "I just want to inform all 7th-year Graduating students to proceed back here after saying your farewells to the lower years as they leave. We have an important meeting about the Graduation. That's all, thank you."

After the breakfast, we walked Ginny to the gate. She was to go home because it was the end of her term as 6th year. But she promised to see them again tomorrow for the Graduation. She'd be with the other Weasleys. After saying a temporary goodbye to Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the Great Hall.

They were surprised to see the five long tables gone when they entered the hall. Instead, numbers of chairs were there. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were sitting in front, waiting for the hall to get filled with 7th years. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat together, joining the few students already there.

One-by-one, students filled the hall and occupied the chairs. Hermione saw Lavender sat on the other side of her boyfriend, Ron (Hermione was on the other side beside Harry). Parvati sat beside Lavender and Parvati's twin sister, Padma, sat beside her. Neville sat in front of Seamus and Dean who were sitting on the other side of Harry. She also saw Crabbe and Goyle sat on the back portion with Blaise beside Crabbe and Millicent beside Blaise. Pansy was also there, beside Daphne Greengrass who was sitting beside another Slytherin, trying to shrink from the eyes that were constantly glancing at her. Draco was there too...frowning...beside Pansy.

She saw as Draco leaned and whispered something on Pansy's ear and she just nodded pathetically.

His eyes found hers again. He glared before looking away.

Oh shit...he was completely angry.

Why didn't she listen to him? Why did she let her emotions take over her thinking. Now he was mad.

"Okay, everyone, listen." Professor McGonagall started. All attentions were directed to her as she cleared her throat once again. "Today, we're going to have our rehearsal for the Graduation tomorrow."

There were murmurs around.

"We never had practices, didn't you notice?" she asked. "The professors wanted your Graduation to run as natural as it can be. They want everything to happen spontaneously. However, I and Professor Flitwick agreed to have atleast one rehearsal to prevent disorganization on your special day. It will still be unscripted, but arranged. You don't want to walk the wrong way, now do you?"

The class answered, "no" altogether.

"Good, I thought so." she said. "We're going to rehearse the whole day. Names will be called alphabetically by your last names and if you are called, stand and proceed to the stage."

Heads nodded.

"You will be given certificates and after receiving them, bow and shake hands with the Professors on stage. Then go down and sit back on your chair."

Heads nodded again.

"The Valedictorian," McGonagall looked staright at Hermione. "Will give her speech after all names are called. Then, the Salutatorian," McGonagall looked at Draco. "will deliver his message after the Valedictorian. And because the Miss Granger will be the first to speak, Mr. Malfoy will have to escort her to the stage and bring her back to her seat before he gives his own message. For gentlemanly purposes."

Hermione heard Draco grunted in dislike. She sighed.

"Yes, Professor. I will do just that." Draco said dryly.

"Good." she smiled. "Now, why don't we start rehearsing?"

"Wait, Professor, I have a question." Lavender's hand shot in the air.

"Yes, Miss Brown?"

"How about the Graduation dance? Will it be necessary to have a partner?" she asked.

"Oh, no not at all." McGonagall shook her head. "You can dance alone if you want. You may have partners too. It will be up to you, really. What's sure is that Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy will be partners in the dance."

Hermione's head snapped up at her and looked at McGongall with wide eyes.

"They are partners automatically because they are not only the Valedictorian and Salutatorian, but they also happened to be the Head Boy and Head Girl."

There were murmurs again. Hermione's heart drummed so fast. She didn't know how to react. Whether she'd be happy she had to dance with the man she loved, or dread that moment because he surely wasn't looking forward to it. It was a one-sided feeling and it wasn't very good.

They rehearsed the whole day, as McGonagall promised. They only stopped for lunch and after that they continued until it was dark. It was exhausting for most of the students, but for Hermione, it was one of the best times in her life. She had to repeatedly go to the stage for the awards she got and for her speech. And everytime she had to go to the stage, Malfoy had to escort her.

She had to cling her arms to Malfoy's and they had to walk really close with each other. She could smell his scent. He was so intoxicating she actually had to hold her breath once or else she would not be able to fight the urge not to do something to him...something no one would probably expect her to do. And to Malfoy, at the very least.

He hadn't prepared any speech. So Hermione watched as he made a fake speech in front. The Gryffindors rolled their eyes, the Ravenclaws raised their brows, the Hufflepuffs looked scared and the Slytherins sniggered as he talked about school and how it bored him most of the time in his whole seven years. McGonagall even asked him if that was his final speech, afraid it might be. He shook his head and said no, that he would say something more pleasant tomorrow. McGonagall sighed in relief.

Then they all lined up to record something they wanted to say to anybody. The recorded voices would be played during the Graduation through the magic dusts Malfoy and Hermione bought. Draco was so proud about it. It was his idea, after all.

After the tiring day, they all excitedly waited for Professor McGonagall to turn the Great Hall into their dinner Hall again. With several swishes and flicks of their wands, the Great tables appeared again. Everyone hurried to their tables which looked really empty now that most of the students weren't there anymore.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, and Seamus dined close to each other. They all ate hungrily, especially Ron, after the long and exhausting day. They all had the food to themselves and Ron was very happy about it.

Hermione raised her head and took a glance at the slytherin table. There were few Slytherins left too. Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Daphne, Blaise, Pansy and Draco.

She sighed as she stared at the still frowning face of Draco. He was barely eating his sausages...which meant, he wasn't in the mood and he was disturbed inside. And she knew what was disturbing him...

She decided to say sorry to him. So, after their dinner, she immediately climbed up and went to their Common Room. She sat on the couch by the fireplace and started practicing the words she would tell him later. After half and hour, the potrait hole opened and the Head Boy went in. Hermione looked at him. He stopped in his tracks as soon as his gaze locked with Hermione.

They stared at each other for a while. They were both having a hard time thinking what to say to the other. Then, Draco's stare hardened and he looked away. He was about to leave her behind when Hermione stopped him.

"Malfoy," she called, stopping him from walking away.

He paused in mid-step but didn't turn his head. He wasn't going to speak. No, he wasn't...

Hermione swallowed a liter of her saliva and licked her dry lips. "I just want to...say sorry for last night." she said, looking at him expectantly.

"Say sorry?" he scoffed. "What are you going to say sorry for?" he finally looked at her with a sharp glare. "What happened last night? Did you yell at me? Did you get mad because I asked Pansy to be my girlfriend? Did you not listen when I told you what you saw was wrong? Did you not believe me when I told you she hexed me to do her bidding?" he asked bitterly and with malice.

"Malfoy..." she said silently, feeling guitly.

"Did you say you hated me?" he added in a whisper, accusingly and with tight jaw.

She looked at his eyes and saw the sadness she had seen there earlier. "Malfoy, I'm sorry...I know the truth. Ginny told me what happened."

"You believed her but you didn't believe me when I told you...Now, that's just unfair, isn't it?"

"I know and I'm sorry for not believing you." she said sincerely. "I know I should have believed you but I was just...there were so many things in my head that I don't know what to think anymore. I was just...hurt, that I wasn't able to concentrate on you and the truth. All I wanted to believe was myself because of what I saw. If I watched the whole scene then maybe...but I couldn't watch it, Malfoy." she said desperately and shook her head. "I couldn't watch it." she whispered.

"Why?" he asked silently.

"Because...because..." she stammered.

'This is it, Hermione. Tell him.' her mind commanded.

"Because..."

'Go, spit it out already! Don't chicken out, you bloody Gryffindor!' her mind shouted again.

"Because..."

'Damn, do it! Just shout the words, it's only three for the love of god!' her heart interjected.

"Because Malfoy..."

'Fuck it all! I'm going to tell him, it's now or never!' her heart decided.

She took a deep breath, "Because Malfoy, I-"

Her sentence was cut when something came hooting inside their Common Room through the window. The Hogwarts owl flew over their heads and dropped the letter on Hermione's head, then it left.

Hermione stared at the letter then bent down to pick it up. She opened the letter and read it quickly.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I want to tell you what I feel. And I will.**

She didn't know but she felt a little excitement at the letters content. She immediately snapped his head up when she noticed Malfoy's movements. He was making his way up the stairs already. "Malfoy!" she called him frantically. "Wait, I have to tell you something."

He didn't stop and continued walking.

"Malfoy, I have to tell you this or else I'm not going to find the guts to tell you anymore!" she desperately called after him.

He stopped but didn't turn his back to look at her. "Save that, Granger." he said. "If you are really a Gryffindor, then you will always find the guts to tell me whatever is that you want to tell me so badly."

"No, I can't...you don't understand...I turn into a bloody Hufflepuff when you're around!" she yelled.

He was taken aback but didn't let her notice.

She continued yelling in desperation. "You have no idea how coward I become because of you! I turn into a bloody jelly when you're near me. My heart pounds inside my chest so loudly whenever you talk to me that I even wonder why you can't hear it. My ears perk just by the mere mention of your name. My heart skips a beat when you do as much as enter a bloody room. I get excited just by the fact that you inhale the same air as I and you step on the same ground I'm stepping. I turn into a system of worries whenever I see you hurt. I get bloody insane when you're with Pansy and I feel something bloody extraordinary when you're with me. I just turn into a complete mess of a different person when you are within 100 miles range as me Draco Malfoy!"

He couldn't believe his ears. Was he hearing the right words? Or was he listening to the right person? Was that really Granger behind him, or Pansy in the effect of the polyjuice potion?

"Don't you still understand? Don't you still see the effect you have on me? I'm not the Gryffindor bookworm and brainiac with you...I'm just Hermione Granger with hormones and heart finally working properly for no one but you." she said, voice getting lower each word.

Draco froze in his spot. Was she...?

"They said, when you feel something like this, you have to choose which organ to follow. The heart, or the brain?" she looked at his back, tears started forming. "Fortunately, I don't need to choose. Why? Because both my heart and brain knew I lo-"

Hermione's sentence was cut again, this time by Draco. "No...Don't say it. I don't want to hear it just yet..."

"What?"

"Don't say it...Not now...Don't..."

"Why?" she asked as the tears ran down her cheeks.

He turned around and looked at her. He was not looking at her hardly anymore. "You're a Gryffindor. You can tell that to me tomorrow."

Her forehead creased. She had to wait until tomorrow?

"I will wait for that, Granger...I have to tell you something too." his lips curled upward in what was supposed to be a smile before leaving her frozen and confused.

massive thanks to all who reviewed!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	20. Justin's Confession

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: **Finally the end...? I really want to thank all those who waited for this story to end. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Did you know guys, that I actually didn't think of continuing this? I stopped at the 2nd chapter and told myself 'I'm tired and I can't finish this story'. But I didn't expect anyone to like it, much less ask for next chapters. So, since I was overwhelmed by that, I decided to continue. And that decision has finally taken me near the end. I owe this all to you, who patiently waited.**

Disclaimer: HP is not mine.

**Chapter Twenty: Justin's Confession**

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a drumming heart. Why? She had just dreamed of some bloke with soft, platinum hair she had always wanted to run her fingers through, the grey-no, silver is much better- eyes she had always kept getting mesmerized with, the marvelous, fit, pale body she had always wanted to lock herself in, the long, pointy fingers she had always dreamed of brushing her skin with, and the once cold, sad and lost soul she had always kept falling for. The boy she had always loathed, the kid who almost lost his way in the darkness, the dude who appeared in the light, and the man she now loved.

In short, she just dreamed of Draco Malfoy. What about? Oh nothing, just about her and him kissing. She blushed hard as she remembered how clear the vision of the dream was. It was _almost_ real. It actually _felt_ real. She could even remember smelling the scent of him. She could feel his hands on her waist and his sweet, soft, rosy lips on hers, moving in a passionate way. It was _perfect_. But it was only_ just a dream_ no matter what.

God, she wished she actually would be given the chance to kiss him. She wanted to know how it felt.

As she fixed her bed, her eyes landed on the green piece of clothing on her pillow. She reached for it and caressed it with her fingertips. She remembered how she had destroyed the helpless object, and fixed it right away because she didn't want to see it ruined. It had so many memories, beautiful, priceless, valuable ones, that she couldn't ever bear seeing the article ripped like that. By her doing, especially. She didn't want to rip the memories away...she was so sorry for ever attempting to erase them away.

Then she remembered suddenly, the conversation she had with Malfoy last night. She had almost confessed to him, she actually kind of did, only she wasn't able to say the three magical words she felt. He stopped her. Could you believe that? He _stopped_ her when she was just about to blurt the words away, wanting to finally say it to him after keeping it for so long. Did he not want to hear it? But he said to say it tomorrow -which happened to be today- the thing she had wanted to say.

She wondered why he wanted her to tell him that on the LAST day they probably would see each other. Maybe, he didn't feel the same. Maybe, when she told him, he would reject her. After all, he said he wanted to say something too.

God, that was what she was dreading! To get rejected...by the only person she had fallen in love with. She could imagine it happening and could feel the pain already. Shit, was it how it was going to end? She hoped not... She was sure she would break if that was to happen.

She took a bath worrying, she dressed up worrying, she faced her door still worrying... Whatever might happen after she left this room?

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked down the staircase and froze when she noticed someone blond sitting on the couch. Malfoy was there, sitting with crossed arms. She almost melted when he turned his head and showed his sinfully beautiful face and she almost collapsed right there on the floor when he smiled to her.

'Damn killer smile. Might get me dead one day...' she thought.

"Good morning, Granger." he greeted merrily.

She nodded stupidly, "G-Good morning...M-Malfoy." she stammered, turning red in the face.

His forehead creased and he stood up in front if her, "Are you alright?" he asked with pure concern.

Her mind was spinning. What was going on? She nodded absently, staring at his smokey, silver orbs.

"Oh," he said, grinning.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked awkwardly. The scenes last night played in her mind again.

"Waiting for you," he said simply. "I brought breakfast! Wanna eat with me, Granger?"

Her heart almost leaped out of her chest when she heard this. He brought breakfast? And he was inviting her to eat with him. Weren't they just avoiding each other the other day?

"Granger?"

She realized she was staring at him. She shook her head rapidly.

"No?" he interpreted with disappointment. "Okay..." he said silently then smiled lightly and turned his back on her.

"Wha-No, no, no that's not it, Malfoy!" she said frantically. "I'm not refusing. I mean, did you really think I _can_?"

He looked at her again, "But you shook her head..."

"Because I was trying to get rid of some thoughts in my head," she explained. "I will eat breakfast with you...for the last time." she added the last line sadly.

He smiled, "Oh, good. Come on then, I brought lots of food." he sat on the couch facing the table full of food. Hermione smiled at Draco's back before sitting on the couch across him. She looked at the food on the table and couldn't stop getting amused.

"By lots of food, you mean lots of _sausage_?"

He chuckled, "Well, that's my favorite. So, That must be the star of our table, mustn't it?"

She looked at him and grinned too. "Well, I guess so." she replied.

They started eating in silence. Hermione was not only happy, but was overwhelmed by the fact that he was there, sharing breakfast with her. He chose to spend his last breakfast at Hogwarts with her.

"I can't believe we're going out of here..." her head snapped up to him when she heard him talk.

"Yeah...it's seven years already. Isn't that amazing?"

"This castle has been my home for seven years. I can't believe I'm leaving it."

"I thought your butt was itching to get away from here?"

He chuckled, "It was...but now it isn't. I don't want to go just yet. Only I have to, and I don't have a choice about it. I'm graduating. Damn, I'm old." he grimaced.

She laughed, "Yes, you're old." she agreed playfully.

He shot her a friendly glare, "You might want to remember you're months older than me, grandmother."

She gasped at the name-calling. "Take that back. I don't want to be called GRANDMOTHER!" she yelled.

"Too bad," he shrugged. "I'm calling you my grandmother now. I'm going to remind you everyday that you are older than most of the seventh years. HA-HA, suffer, granny Granger!" he teased childishly.

She was silent after that and was looking at her half-empty plate with a sad expression in her face. He was alarmed right away. "Granger? I was only teasing you. No need to be touchy at the subject."

She raised her head and smiled sadly at him. "You said you're going to remind me _'everyday'_ that I'm older than you?"

"Well-"

"Did you forget that_ today_ is the _end_ of everyday for us?"

He was taken aback. He was surprised at her. "Y-Yeah...how stupid of me..." he whispered.

Silence crept between them again. Then Malfoy broke it by saying, "By the way, Granger, after breakfast we have to go straight to the Great Hall to prepare for the Graduation tonight."

She nodded. "Sure."

He nodded. "Good."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, too."

"Okay."

"Okay, too."

"I'll miss you." she whispered.

"I'll miss you too." he replied absently.

"What did you say?"

"Huh? What did I say?"

"Nothing," she said, disappointed. "I thought you said you'll miss me too."

"I think I did...because I probably will." he admitted silently.

She looked at him. He stared back. They were like that for couple more seconds before Malfoy broke the eye contact.

"So, uh, I'm done eating. Let's go to the Great Hall?" Hermione noticed the flush in his face though he tried to hide it when he stood up.

She smirked lightly and stood. "Okay, let's go."

In the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall and Flitwick stood waiting for the Head Boy and Girl. When they entered, the tables were gone again and the decorations were there, ready to be used. McGonagall smiled at them and told them to carry on with their plan on how to beautify the Hall. She and Professor Flitwick were there to assist them and check if the result was good.

"I'm going to have a meeting with the other Professors, so I'll be away for a while. Professor Flitwick asked permission to be excused in the meeting so he will be here with you. Ask help from him if you need. Professor?" McGongall looked at Flitwick.

Flitwick nodded, "I'll take care of this Minerva." he assured her.

McGonagall nodded. "Okay. I'm going. See you in the afternoon." she said, then left for the meeting.

Professor Flitwick turned to the Heads and beamed, "So, what's your plan and what can I do to help?"

Draco and Hermione told him the plan. From the decorations, the food (the list was unrevised. Hermione decided to keep the list Malfoy made to make him happy) and the music. Hermione showed the Professor the list of the songs she prepared and couldn't stop her laughter when he made no sign of familiarity to any of the songs on the list.

"Those are actually muggle songs, Professor." she said when her laughter subsided.

"Oh, I thought so..." he mumbled. "Anyway, I trust you Miss Granger. If you think these are good songs, then we're playing them."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Professor Flitwick."

They started putting the decorations on the wall. It was Hermione's idea to make the wall somewhat like a telly. She magicked the wall to start showing different pictures of the 7th years during their stay at Hogwarts from their first year up to the last.

Professor Flitwick levitated the special lights on the ceiling. He also levitated the charmed magic dusts up. He also joined the magic bubblers, magic confetti's and magic balloons in the air.

Draco did his job on preparing the tables and chairs. He arranged and set the tables. He covered each with white tablecloth and placed decors on top of it. He also arranged the chairs for the soon-to-be-Graduates and made a lovely stage in front. He decorated the stage he made and formally set the table for the teachers.

He also faced the confused Hogwarts' elf cooks when they came barging in the Hall, yelling 'what the hell are these food suppose to be?' (oh yeah, the elf cooks were free elves). He laughed when he saw them and that action surprised both Hermione and Professor Flitwick. He ignored them though and went to explain the list to the cooks.

After spending the whole half-day, they stopped working to eat lunch. Since the Great Hall was being used, they had to eat outside, in the Quidditch pitch. Professor Dumbledore had prepared the outdoor lunch himself.

All 7th years and Professors gathered outside. They feasted on the food and enjoyed being on one table. The four houses gathered on a single table and only the Slytherins didn't quite agree with the idea. But they had no choice, so they stayed as far as possible from the others and stayed close to each other. Well, all except Draco.

He sat in between Pansy and the Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchly. He wasn't seated close to Pansy, in fact he was closer to Justin. Maybe it wasn't difficult for both to be close since they already worked together as a group during the Charms Special Review Class. She smiled when she saw Draco ask Justin for the plate of sausages in a civil way, like talking to a Slytherin. Justin gladly handed him the plate and he actually said 'thank you'. Then her smile grew wider when it was Justin's turn to ask Draco to pass the bowl of mashed potatoes and he gladly complied. Justin said 'thank you' and he nodded and said 'sure'.

Wow, if they only knew they were being watched by the observant eyes of the Gryffindors.

"Isn't that weird?" Parvati whispered in Hermione's ear.

She looked at Parvati, "What is?"

"That," she motioned at the Slytherin and Hufflepuff. "They're acting friendly to each other."

"So? Isn't it good?"

"It's _weird._"

"But it's good."

"Yeah but...Malfoy?"

"What about Malfoy?"

"He's a Slytherin who loathes Hufflepuffs next to us, Gryffindors."

"He's grown pass that, Parvati. Let him get mature."

"But-"

"Just don't mind them." she said, cutting her sentence. "You know, I think you should appreciate what Malfoy's doing. Look, isn't he the only one trying to pry away from his prejudiced housemates?"

Parvati considered this and sighed, "Fine, yeah I agree. It's just weird, really. But," she shrugged. "You're right. At least he's trying to be friendly and not keeping distance from us on our last day together." Parvati leaned away and focused on her food again.

Hermione raised her head to look at the two man sitting across her. Justin and Draco were sitting together. The boy giving her letters, and the man she loved.

After eating lunch, the 7th years immediately hurried back to the castle. The men were to rest and the women were to start beautifying themselves (of course, men don't usually care how they looked. They just apply some gel on their hairs and do some styling and then that would be it. But girls need hours. Hours to prepare their hairs, apply make-ups, dress up and walk back-and-forth in front of the mirror). She was walking back to the Great Hall to resume working when someone called her from behind.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

She spun around and found a panting Justin Finch-Fletchly. He was sweating from the run and he was...was he _blushing_? He stood straight and looked at Hermione nervously. Hermione's eyes landed on a piece of parchment on Justin's hand.

Her heart stopped.

Then she remembered the content of the Eleventh Letter she received last night.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I want to tell you what I fell. And I will._

'Oh, no...He's not going to confess to me, is he?' she thought nervously.

"Hermione, c-can we talk? I-I have to tell you something..." he stammered, blushing more.

Her mouth dried up suddenly. And she couldn't answer him. 'Please don't confess...please...' she pleaded in her mind.

He waited for her to reply but received none. But since she didn't refuse or made any move to leave, he took her silence as yes.

"Hermione," he gulped then took a deep breath. "I've been wanting to tell you this." he breathed out.

'Oh dear god...'

He looked at her, straight in the eyes. "I have admired you since first year..."

'Oh no...'

"You're so smart. You're very brave, courageous, talented. You have guts... You don't easily panic. You know how to handle different situations. You easily get friends. You stand for your beliefs and principles. You have everything I adored in a girl."

'Oh no, no...'

"I really like you, Hermione..." Justin blurted out, looking at her dead in the eyes.

'Oh fucking Merlin. No, no, no, no!' her mind exclaimed.

Then Justin raised his hand and extended it to Hermione. She looked at his hand and the parchment clutched in it.

She wanted to scream. She knew what the parchment was.

She was sure what it was...

It was the _twelfth and last letter_.

-that's it. that's the end. haha :D of course not. The twelfth letter would be on the next chapter.

Please REVIEW! Thanks.


	21. The Letters of Justin Finch-Fletchly

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

A/N: Next Chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and its characters.

**Chapter Twenty One: The Letters of Justin Finch-Fletchly**

Hermione stared at the parchment in Justin's hand. She stared at it, horrified. She knew he was the one sending letters to her but she still couldn't avoid the shock, the surprise, the sadness she felt. God, the sender of the 11 sweet, lovely letters was standing in front of her now, handing her the 12th letter personally. It actually felt bad than it sounded.

"Hermione..." she heard him say.

She forced her head to look at him with wide eyes.

"I really, really, really like you, 'Mione." Justin emphasized the word 'really' with sincerity. She could've liked it, only if it wasn't him. "I admire you so much, I idolize you of all people. Even my mother likes you, maybe much more than I do. So please..." he paused and stepped closer, opening his palm to reveal the parchment in his hand.

"Please, Hermione. Give me your autograph."

Silence.

They could hear the clock from the tower ticking.

Hermione blinked. Then blinked again. Once more. Then frowned, "What?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"I said, may I please ask for your autograph?" Justin repeated. "I really want your autograph Hermione and so does my mother. She's a muggle if you must know and she knew you were a muggle-born just like me. She heard stories of your bravery, fighting against the Darkest Wizard of all time alongside the great Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She was amazed and proud of you for being such a brave woman."

Hermione gaped.

"She requested me to tell her stuffs about you, and tell her of your everday life here in Hogwarts. So, since the first day of 7th year, I've been watching you, 'Mione." he confessed.

"Watching me?"

He nodded, "I know I sound so much like a stalker but honestly, I'm not stalking you. I just look at you from afar during meal times, classes, Quidditch games, in the library...then I write to my mother."

"You write to your mother?" she echoed again.

He nodded again, "Yeah. I tell her what you've been doing, that you're doing fine, that you're still the smartest, that you're graduating as Valedictorian. She wanted to come today to personally meet you, but she couldn't. She's in Greece right now for some business..." he finished.

Hermione processed all the information she got. And she realized something. "Justin, you weren't sending me letters, were you?"

He looked surprised but shook his head, "No, I was not."

"Positive?"

He nodded surely, "Yeah. I'm sure the Hogwarts owls knew where to send to my letters...to my mother. I never sent a letter to your address..."

Her heart beated so fast. Justin wasn't sending her letters! Justin wasn't in love with her! He and her mother only idolized her for her bravery for fighting against Voldemort. Nothing more! Justin wasn't handing her the twelfth letter like she assumed, but some empty parchment he wanted her to sign.

GOODNESS, he only came to her to ask for a bloody AUTOGRAPH!

"So, uh, 'Mione? May I ask for you autograph?" Justin asked.

Hermione beamed. She was relieved. She was free of her worries. She was so happy. It was the first time she actually liked talking to Justin Finch-Fletchly.

Turned out his letters weren't for her. But for her mother.

She wanted to scream in joy!

"Sure, Justin." she said gleefully and took the parhcment from his hand and took out a quill from her robe. She quickly dipped the tip of the quill on the ink bottle Justin held. Then she meticulously signed the parchment with her name in the best penmanship she could apply.

"Thank you so much, Hermione. Mom's going to be ecstatic when she sees this parchment with your autograph. I'm sure she's going to frame this and hang it in her room wall and caress it every morning after waking up and every night before going to sleep." he grinned. "Bye, Mione. See you later during the ceremony. And thanks for the autograph again! Million thanks!" With that, he sprinted away back to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Hermione happily watched his retreating back and couldn't help but...laugh.

Laugh in pure happiness.

All this time, it wasn't Justin. She actually hated seeing him since the day she thought he was the mystery letter sender. Poor Justin, been wanting nothing but her autograph since then.

So, it wasn't Justin.

The real question was... 'Who is it, then?'

Hermione felt excitement rushing in her body. She wanted to know who the real sender was.

Then hope sprung in her heart.

'Could it be Draco?' she asked herself. 'I wish. I hope. I want it to be Draco.'

Then, she hopped childishly back to the Great Hall to continue her work and to see Draco again.

A/N: Sorry...I knew I said the 12th letter would be here. But I kind of though, this wasn't the right chapter yet. I was busy this past few days, so I don't have time for long chapters. But don't worry, this story won't run that long. Maybe the last letter will be in the next chapter. Maybe... Sorry if I disappointed anybody. Thanks for the support again! And please leave some REVIEWS. :D


	22. The Return of Lucius Malfoy

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. If there are mistakes, sorry for it too. If you didn't like the chapter, or the story, then I'm so sorry again. Thanks for the reviews guys...I love all of you. Oh, and I'm so sorry to say that the Twelfth Letter will not be here on this chapter. But one thing is for sure, it will be on the next chapter. I really can't work on long chapters because I'm very busy. Oh, and one more thing. Hi, to Inklover4eva... :D Just so you know, I read every single review for this story. Why else would I be asking for them if I don't read them? Haha :)**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Return of Lucius Malfoy**

When Hermione entered the Great Hall, after her marvelous, little chat with Justin Finch-Fletchly, Draco was already there. He was conversing with Professor McGonagall. McGonagall was beaming at him (that was new...), she seemed to be really happy about something Draco did. Hermione sniggered silently when she saw McGongall tapped Draco's devil, blond hair, and slightly ruffled it like she was petting her dog or something after performing some bloody awesome tricks.

He tried to look okay about the little affection the strict Professor was showing him by smiling and chuckling fakely, like he was enjoying being a teacher's pet...literally like being a teacher's pet. Hermione knew he wasn't comfortable at the gesture. After living with him for almost a year, she knew him so well. She knew he was the 'Don't-you-ever-fucking-try-or-even-fucking-think- about-laying-a-fucking-finger-on-my-oh-so-beautifu l-oh-so-awesome-oh-so-adorable-oh-so-magnificent-o h-so-soft-oh-so-blond-oh-so-bloody-fucking-hair' type of a guy. She knew he was boiling inside, his head screaming, 'YOU BLOODY OLD HAG, GET THAT FUCKING HANDS OF YOURS AWAY FROM MY FUCKING HEAD THIS INSTANT IF YOU WANT TO WITNESS THE FUCKING GRADUATION CEREMONY WITH OPEN EYES!'

She chuckled again. 'Oh, Malfoy. You are one-of-a-kind...' she thought while staring at him as he tried his very best to pry his head away from McGonagall's frustrating hands.

"Oh, Miss Granger, you're here." Hermione's attention was caught by McGonagall who stopped petting Malfoy to now beam at her. She wondered what made McGonagall so happy. Was it because they were finally leaving the school? Because their batch was going to finally leave Hogwarts in peace?

Hermione walked to them. McGongall spoke again, "I was just telling Mr. Malfoy how wonderful your work is." her head wandered around, appreciating what she was seeing. "This is so great! Look at the wall," she pointed at the wall. "It's astonishing! The idea of showing pictures is a good one. And look at the ceiling!" her head snapped up. "Look at those bubbles floating there, and the chandelier is exceptional. Very exceptional, indeed. And look at the tables!" she excitedly gestured at the tables around. "Look at how magnanimous the table setting is. Mr. Malfoy certainly outdid himself. I can't even spot any flaw at all!"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. He shrugged and she smiled sympathetically.

"I know I wasn't wrong when I asked help from you two. You did a great job, exceeding my expectations!" she glowed and looked at them with a big, toothy grin.

"We're not actually done yet, Professor." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"My point, Mr. Malfoy!" she gleamed. "You're not even finished yet and you exceeded my expectations already. You might, as well, be planning to give me a heart attack when you're done!"

Something was wrong, Hermione thought. Professor McGonagall just wasn't acting appropriately. She was acting rather, odd.

"Professor, is there something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"What? I just told you, your work was beyond what I was expecting. Certainly, nothing should be wrong if that was the case." she replied, not wiping the grin from her face.

"But Professor, I'm sure you're not acting like yourself." Hermione pushed. "Professor, you know you can always tell us the matter. We're going to help you." she said with concern.

She saw the look Draco gave her when she said 'we're going to help you'. He knew she meant her and him so he sent her a look that was interpreted to as: 'I'm-out-of-this'. Hermione, however, ignored him.

McGonagall's grin faded, replaced by a sad smile. "Oh, nothing's really wrong, Miss Granger. I just...realized that you're all leaving tonight." she silently said.

Hermione and Draco were both shocked. What was happening to the world, why was Professor McGonagall acting so strange? It was just creepy. Really. Seriously, it sent goosebumps to Draco.

"What are you saying Professor, that you're actually going to miss us?"

"Oh Miss Granger, you have no idea how chaotic your batch is." she said truthfully. Hermione's jaw dropped and Draco looked apalled. But before either could tell anything, McGonagall continued. "But despite all the headaches you've given to me, despite being the worst batch I've ever handled, you actually are the best, if anything can really be both worst and best, and the only batch that left trademarks on me."

"Trademarks?" Draco echoed, confused.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, trademarks. For instance, I'm going to very well remember I met a certain Draco Malfoy in my life because he was the only wizard I knew who had a very infuriating father who tried to manipulate him about his bent beliefs, but then after all, his father still tried to save him from totally experiencing the hell-like life he had. And he was the only wizard who was very mischievous during his first 6 years in Hogwarts; bullying first years, flirting with the swooning girls around him, sneaking almost every night to the kitchens to pocket some sausage back to his Common Room-" Malfoy blushed at this, only a little though and because of embarrassment. "-sleeping at classes, not taking notes, not reading, not studying, no nothing yet gets top or second highest marks during tests-" he smirked proudly at this. "-gets into trouble almost everyday, gets detentions lined up in his schedule, almost as aggravating and annoying and irritating and frustrating-"

"Ouch..." Malfoy muttered dryly.

"-and so hateable as Professor Snape, yet ended up as the Head Boy and the Salutatorian. Could you possibly belive that?" she finished.

Draco was speechless. She just spoke ill of her co-teacher!

"Anyway, Mr. Malfoy, your actual trademark will be your smirk." she added. "I mean, your blond hair's actually the most perfect blond locks I've ever seen, but your smirk is just the most fascinating thing about you. Your little smirk actually speaks more than you do."

Hermione and Draco were both surprised at this. Professor McGonagall knew of his smirk?

"As for you Miss Granger," she said, turning her head to Hermione. "For your trademark, I'd go for the hair." she smiled with no malice at all. She wasn't mocking her, she was acknowledging her. "It's the hair of a true heroine, a brave woman who's ready to give anything for the safety of those she loves. It's the hair of the smartest witch in her generation."

Hermione smiled. Atleast her hair meant something else to Professor McGonagall, not just a bushy, ugly, brown hair.

"So, I think I'll have to leave you now Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I have to get ready with some things, and you have to finish the preparations and you also have to prepare yourselves too. Please make the final touches in a hurry so you'll still have enough time getting ready for your special day." she smiled one last time, before vanishing.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other when the teacher was gone.

"I couldn't believe she talked that much..." he said. "And it wasn't anything about Transfiguration, so that's saying something." Malfoy said, amused.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, didn't know she was talkative. And she compared you to the grumpy Professor Snape, how awful."

Draco frowned, "I'm not grumpy. Shut up."

She laughed and they continued beautifying the already stunning Great Hall.

At three in the afternoon, the Heads officially finished decorating the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco went to their Common Room and started preparing themselves for the Graduation ceremony at 6 o'clock later.

It was 5:30 pm when Hermione entered the Great Hall. She found the Hall already filled with people; the Professors dressed in their formal robes, the 7th years in their best dresses and suits, and their families. Hermione spotted her parents sitting in the table next to the Weasleys. Her parents saw her too, and they beamed at her. She immediately ran to them and hugged them as tight as she could. She missed them so much, she was very glad to see them.

"Mom, Dad, I missed you!" she said while hugging her mother.

Mrs. Granger smiled, "Oh, dearie, I and your Dad missed you more." she replied, rubbing her daughters back.

"We were very excited to see you to congratulate you for being the Valedictorian. I and your Mom are so proud of you, Hermione." her Dad said, smiling at his daughter and wife hugging each other.

Hermione pulled away from her mother and turned to hug her father. "Thanks, Dad!" she said, tearfully.

"Oh no, don't cry baby. You're going to ruin your make up." Mr. Granger held Hermione's face and rubbed her cheeks.

"Oh, I don't have much make up, Dad. You know I hate wearing make up, so there's nothing much to ruin, really."

Her mother smiled, "But you're still beautiful dear. Even without make up..."

His father nodded, "True. You are the most jaw-dropping, stunning, head-turner, and eye-catching girl in this Hall."

Hermione chuckled, "C'mon Dad, you're saying that because I'm your daughter."

"Exactly...But I'm not going to believe it if anybody tells me that I'm the only one who agrees with what I said. I mean, look at you baby, I can't believe you used to be the toddler I carry around in my office with milk all over your face."

Hermione blushed, "Dad, stop flattering me, please."

"Your Dad's not flattering you, Hermy, he's telling the truth." her mother joined in.

"So," Mr. Granger started. He looked around and then back to Hermione. "Any male with brave soul here trying to catch your attention?"

Hermione gasped then blushed again. "Dad!" she complained.

"What?" her father shrugged innocently. "Oh, don't you go try pretending you're not a teenager at heart, Hermione. You're almost eighteen, somebody must have already showed motives."

"Or somebody must have already caught your eye." her mother added.

Hermione gaped at her parents. She could not believe they were having that conversation. She never imagined talking to her parents about her love-life.

"Mom, Dad, stop this."

Her mother wandered her eyes around the Hall. "There are many good-looking guys here..." she declared. "That one's cute." she said, pointing at somebody behind them by her lips.

Hermione turned and her eyes landed on Blaise Zabini, who was conversing with his own parents. Hermione looked back at her mother, "Him? Blaise?"

"He's a dark guy, but still cute. Is he close to you?"

"No, definitely not! We don't even look at each other."

"How about him?" his father now pointed at Dean.

"No, Dad, Dean's my friend."

"So how about that dude beside him?" her mother looked over at Seamus.

"Mom, Seamus is also my friend."

"How about-"

"Stop! Are you trying to match-make me?"

"No, not really. We're just wondering who's the apple of your eye." Her parents answered at the same time.

"_What_?" she asked incredulously.

"It's time we know your crush, Hermy. You're graduating tonight, we might not see him anymore." Mrs. Granger answered.

Just when she was about to retort, the Great Hall opened again. Everyone turned their heads and watched as Narcissa Malfoy entered the room, smiling broadly. And beside her, stood Lucuis Malfoy, in his usual powerful way of standing. He was not frowning, instead, he was sort of smiling lightly.

The room was quiet. Nobody expected to see Lucuis Malfoy. They all knew he vanished after protecting his family and giving out some useful information about his Lord and he never came back after that. But now he was here, and nobody knew how to react. Except for Hermione. She knew the Lucius walking with Mrs. Malfoy was only a replica made my Draco, himself.

"Good evening, Lucius." Hermione was surprised when Dumbledore came to the replica and extended his arm for a shake-hands. He was even beaming.

Lucius took Dumbledore's hand and that made most people gasp in shock. "Good evening, Dumbledore." the replica answered in a civil way.

"When did you come back?" Dumbledore asked.

"I never left, Dumbledore, if you must know. I was with my family the whole time." the replica answered.

Hermione expected Professor Dumbledore to ask more questions but instead, he only nodded and smiled. "Well, then, since the Ministry already stopped searching for you and they knew about your little feat of betrayal to your ex-Master, I guess you're not a wanted man anymore."

Lucius shook his head, "No, I'm not."

"Then, welcome to Hogwarts, Lucius."

"Thank you, Dumbledore." he said. "And Great venue..." he commented, eyeing the beautiful Hall.

"Courtesy of Miss Granger and your son, Draco." Dumbledore said, matter-of-factly. "This is all their hardwork."

"I can't stop getting amazed at Miss Granger. She's an intelligent muggle-born. She deserved her honors. And I'm proud of my son, too."

"You should be..." Dumbledore nodded and Hermione could see the sparkle in his blue eyes.

Everyone stopped breathing to watch the scene. Even after the scene was finished, they were still silent. Lucius and Narcissa made their way to a table and peacefully sat there. Dumbledore sent everyone a knowing smile, making them stop worrying. Then everyone went back to their businesses as if nothing odd happened. People were still glancing at the Malfoys but they knew and trusted Dumbledore. If he welcomed the ex-Death Eater, who were they not to?

Besides, he came in peace. He only wanted to be present in his son's Graduation. Hermione knew Dumbledore was still dazed but she also knew Draco would not keep the old Professor from his secret, and would instantly tell him the truth about the replica.

Mrs. Granger leaned to her daughter, "Isn't he a Dead Eater?"

"He _WAS_ Mom, but not anymore." Hermione answered. "And it's_ DEATH_ Eater, not DEAD." she corrected her.

"Oh, yeah right. Whatever..." Mrs. Granger muttered.

"He's not going to harm us, is he?" asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No." she answered certainly.

"How would you know?"

"I just know." And I trust Draco...her mind added.

"Okay..." her Dad nodded.

Later, Dumbledore announced the official opening of the ceremony. Several Professors spoke; McGonagall welcomed the guests, Flitwick talked about his excitement, Professor Snape talked about his experience teaching the 7th years (fortunately, he spoke about pleasant things that shocked everyone), Professor Sprout talked about her experience too and so on and so forth.

After all the Professors had had their speeches, McGonagall started calling the names of the Graduates. One-by-one, they sneaked up the stage to receive their honors and certificates. Then, when it was time for Hermione's speech, her mom nudged her sofly on the side.

"Yes, mom?" Hermione whispered.

"_Adonis_ is coming here..." Mrs. Granger whispered back.

Hermione looked at her mother, confused. "What?"

Before her mother could answer, Hermione felt someone stood in front of her. She looked up at the man before her and couldn't hide the sudden blush in her cheeks. It really was Adonis inside Malfoy's body. She almost forgot she was to stand and deliver a speech in front because of the stunning man, offering his hand to her. She took his hand and a shiver ran down her spine the very moment their skins connected. Gods, he was so handsome tonight. He had always been handsome, but tonight, he was specially different. He outdid himself in dressing up making her lose focus.

'Now's not the time for fantasies, Hermione. You're going to have a speech in front!' she scolded herself.

They went up the stage and before Malfoy left, he whispered to Hermione. "Good luck, Valedictorian." he smiled then went back to his seat in the audience.

Hermione stood in front, nervous. She looked at everybody and noticed how expectant their looks were. Of course, the Valedictorian was just about to talk, and they expect so much of her. She noticed the Weasleys beaming at her, her parents looking intently at her. She even noticed Justin, leaning closer in his table to have a better view of his idol. Then she looked at the Malfoys. Narcissa and Lucius were looking at her, smiling lightly. She couldn't help but appreciate the smiles the elder Malfoys gave to her. They used to hate her because of her blood, now they were even looking up to her.

She knew Lucius was just a replica but Draco told her that he didn't do anything to change his father's character. He created him to be exactly who he was. He was just a copy, but still a copy of the original. If Lucius Malfoy acted differently, it wasn't Draco's doing. It was the replica's will. It was Lucius' will. Though he was only a replica, he was living too. Draco used special old spells for the replica to have its own life, although it would also still depend on Draco if he wanted him to continue living. He was his creation anyway, he could always destroy him... But Hermione knew he would never think of such thing. He wanted his family. Now he had it, why would he want to break it again?

Then finally, she looked at the younger Malfoy. Like everyone else, he waited for her to speak too. With a smile, Hermione cleared her throat. "Good evening everyone." she started.

"Welcome to this year's Graduation night. I am so pleased to be standing here in front of you as this batch's Valedictorian. I always wanted to be the Valedictorian. I studied hard for 7 years, and all those hard works paid off in the end. I want to say thank you to my parents, because if not for them, I wouldn't be here." she looked at her parents and smiled. Mr. and Mrs. Granger grinned at her too.

"I think everyone should say thank you to their parents because I'm sure, without them, you wouldn't be here too. Go on, thank your parents." she encouraged her classmates.

She saw Ron being hugged by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Padma and Parvati were hugged by Mrs. Patil, Lavender was hugging his father, Mr. Brown, Neville was hugging his Grandmother who was crying, even the Slytherins hugged their own parents. She was glad they all participated. She was more shocked when she saw Draco's father, hugging him tightly. He didn't mind. She knew that was everything he had wished for. Making his father proud. She knew he was contented with a one-time hug with his father. At least he knew his father appreciated him. Even if it was just the replica.

"So, this is our final evening here in the school we considered our second home for a long time. It was a memorable stay, wasn't it?" she asked. Her classmates answered 'yes'. Even the Slytherins...

"Yes, it definitely was. I can still remember the first day we saw each other. The time we were sorted to our Houses and the time we considered each other rivals. But despite the House rivalry, we still became good friends, now didn't we?"

The Slytherins looked at each other

"I know we all suffered. Of course, our stay wouldn't really be colorful if there were no challenges, right? We all faced the challenges, different challenges, and we made it through. We should be proud of ourselves. After all the taunts, the fights, the name-callings, the physical and emotional attacks we did to each other, we survived. We sorted out our differences; beliefs, principles and blood status. The lessons were hard too, but we did our best to pass every test, even if we had to do combine forces in order to do so." The Slytherins chuckled at this, because among all, they were the very persons guilty of it.

Hermione grinned at them, "We only helped each other right? It's not really cheating, it's teamwork."

Everyone laughed at that, even the Professors. Even Professor Snape...

"Well, after all, weren't we working on unity for this year?" All seventh years shouted 'yes'.

"I'm so glad that even for the last chance, we are able to be united." Hermione looked at the Slytherins sincerely and saw them nodding. Good, they were finally in 'okay' terms.

"I just can't help but get teary at the thought that we are all gathered once again, in this same Hall where we first gathered seven years ago." then, her tears actually started forming. "When we we're still young...when we we're still naive...when we we're still innocent." her voice broke. "Isn't it amazing how time runs so fast? I still clearly remember the first time I saw you all. And now, tonight, it might be the last."

Parvati and Lavender as usual, were crying already.

"Well, I certainly hope not. I hope the next time we see each other, we're all successful. So, that would be all. I will miss every single one of you. Friend or not friend, you still became part of my life. Good evening once again, and thank you."

The crowd applauded as she finished her speech. Draco immediately stood from his seat and hurried to get Hermione. She clung her arms around his and they walked back to her seat.

"That was a good speech..." Draco whispered.

"Really? That was impromptu. That wasn't what I practiced." Hermione answered.

"Oh?" Draco asked. "Well, it's not like my message will be anything different."

Hermione chuckled, "Be careful not to say a lot of negatives. Professor McGonagall almost had a heart attack when she heard you yesterday."

"I'll try to remember that..."

Hermione chuckled again, "Well, good luck Salutatorian."

Draco and Hermione reached her table. He made her sit and before leaving, nodded at Hermione's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled at him too. Noticing something between him and their daughter.

Mrs. Granger leaned to Hermione again, "Hey, he's one hell of a sexy guy."

Hermione blushed at her mother's words. "Mom!" she hissed silently.

"It's true!" Mrs. Granger insisted. "He's very handsome. The most handsome of all the males here. The most attractive and the one who truly caught my attention. Dearie, you never told me your Head Boy's hot."

Hermione's face reddened more. "Mom, get a grip of yourself! And he's not _MY_ Head Boy okay?" Although I wanted him to be... her mind added again.

"Oh, do shut up, Hermione. I can see the way you look at him and him to you. There was something when your eyes locked. There was what you call _'spark'_." she emphasized the word spark.

"Mom!"

"Oh honey, I know attraction when I see one." she rolled her eyes at Hermione and looked at her then smirked. "And you're blushing furiously, dearie, all the more reason for me to get suspicious."

"Seriously, mom?" Hermione said, annoyed. She looked at her father, trying to convince him to back her up, was only watching them and found him smiling at her teasingly too. Great, both her parents were teasing her.

"Well, why are you denying him? He's the best fish here. And not only here, but in the whole Wizarding world, I daresay." her mother said.

"Stop it, Mom."

"I just want you to know, I like him for you." Mrs. Granger said.

"I do too." Mr. Granger agreed.

'Well I do _most_!' Hermione shouted in her mind.

In an attempt to ignore her parents, Hermione looked away only to find Lucius Malfoy staring at her. She immediately froze and her eyes widened.

Lucius, however, smiled at her and gave her a court nod. She was surprised at first but immediately regained herself and did the best thing. She smiled at him warmly and nodded back. When he looked away, she could see the contentment in his eyes and happiness in his smile as he watched Draco, standing in the stage.

Well, it's not too late for Lucius Malfoy. He was only starting his second life. He was back. But he came back not as the arrogant, rich pureblood, but as the husband of his wife and the father of his son who longed for him for many years.

Draco's meal-sacrifice was worth it.

Now, all Hermione wanted to do was finally tell him the words he stopped her from saying yesterday. She would tell him and nothing could stop her. No one could.

_She had to tell him, and she would._

**A/N: I would understand if this bored you out. I, myself, was uncertain about this chapter but I just really had to write this. I had to show how Lucius came back. It was not like it would be proper to mention he was there without showing the reactions of the people. I just want to show that he already was a changed man -replica- and that he was over his blood superiority issues. I know I didn't really emphasize the shock of the people when he arrived, well atleast I showed it a little. I'm really sorry if this chapter disappointed you and bored the hell ouf of you. I apologize and the Twelfth letter would be on the next chapter...that's if you're still interested.**


	23. The Twelfth Letter

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

**A/N: I still want to apologize for the previous chapter if it bored anybody, or disappointed anybody. I'm so, so, sorry! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Twelfth Letter**

Hermione watched as Draco stood in front on the stage, facing the audience she faced just minutes ago. He looked a lot more composed than he truly was. She knew he was nervous inside. Maybe not as nervous as she was, but still nervous. Her gaze trailed down from his face to his hands on his side. He wasn't shaking, but he was fiddling with his nails. That was the sign of his nervousness. She smiled and couldn't help her amusement. He was very good at hiding his true emotions, although his little actions that seemed unimportant, were screaming it all away. And it would take a real observant person to notice them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he cleared his throat, deciding to finally start speaking. "Good Evening, ladies and gentleman." he paused and examined his audience. Seeing that they were all listening to him, he continued. "I'm glad to see you all tonight. I know you all recognize who I am. Now, don't you? I mean, let's be honest, I'm quite popular, am I not?" he smirked as he saw some eyes rolled at him.

He chuckled, "Well, tonight, since I am given the privilege to speak and to own the stage, I will gladly take advantage of it and discuss about nothing but myself." he said boldly.

He heard several Gryffindors and Ravenclaws scoffed at his statement. "Well, no one can really stop me, right? This stage belongs to me now. The spotlight is directed at me, and so you all have no other choice but to listen to whatever I will have to say." he smiled. "So, to start, let's describe me."

"Oh, he's a bit confident, isn't he?" Mrs. Granger leaned and whispered at her daughter's ear.

Hermione smiled knowingly, not taking her eyes away from Malfoy. "He's overflowing with it, in fact."

He cleared his throat again, "Well, let's start with the most obvious one: I'm Draco Malfoy, the most handsome creature in Hogwarts."

A couple of students snorted, but most of the guests laughed, amused at him.

"I am a pureblood wizard, from the Malfoy bloodline. I'm in Slytherin, as you all might notice the snake badge in my robe." he pointed at his robe. "I'm rich, filthy rich. I don't need to tell you how much my money costs all in all. Let's just say, with all my gold in Gringotts, I can buy a quarter of United Kingdom if I want. I'm a blonde, if none of you really noticed it, just stare at my head. I'm pale white and it's not because I'm sick or don't have blood like most dunce creatures would think, but because I really am born pale. It's my natural color, and my color's not really a disgusting dead-pale, it's the beautiful kind of pale. And my skin's soft, you don't even have to touch me to notice that. My eyes are grey, and they're immaculate. So hypnotizing, I daresay." he paused and looked at his audience again.

All were gaping at him, amazed as he continued describing and somewhat flattering and complimenting himself. Nothing was really wrong about it, Hermione thought. As everything was true.

His eyes wandered and his grin faded away to be replaced by a sad smile. "I know you're all thinking I'm an idiot, a prat, an arrogant stuck up git, an annoying blonde, a prick who loves his self so much, a selfish person who wouldn't care about anybody else, a stupid bastard who has an ego bigger than his house and a fucking evil guy who wants too see people quiver under him right now. I won't even mind if that's what you all believe I am. I'm used to it. For seven years, I've been that kind of a person. For seven years, everyone saw me as that kind of a person and for seven years, I lived up being that kind of a person."

He chuckled silently, no sign of amusement at all. He looked at the floor for a while before raising his head up, smiling but not in happiness. "Well, to those I've hurt, I'm sorry." he said, sincerely.

Loud gasps emitted from different mouths.

"I'm not going to say that again, so for those who didn't hear it, too bad." he spat, turning red in the face. He was embarrassed by apologizing. Well, of course, his pride was much bigger than North and South America. It would really be hard in his part to say the 'S' word. Much more, in front of a fair number of crowd which included his own parents.

"Moving on, I'm also a prejudice person. Well, atleast I WAS. I don't think I still am, really..." he glanced at Hermione and for a moment their eyes met. Then he looked away after smiling at her, "I used to hate muggle-borns and muggles. Why? Because I was raised to believe that they were nothing but filthy, disgusting, low-lives I should keep myself away from."

Hermione noticed at the corner of her eyes, the look on Lucius Malfoy's face when Draco mentioned being raised to believe such foul things about muggle-borns and muggles. He looked sad, then his eyes lowered to the floor, then his fists clenched and he looked so disgusted with himself.

"I know my father taught me the wrong things," Draco looked at his father who was still looking down. "But I learned how to look at the other side of it and correct my mistakes. And I believe, my father also regretted living up with such beliefs." Lucius raised his head and looked at Draco.

"He wouldn't be here tonight, really, if he was still the same man you all used to know." Lucius nodded in appreciation. "So, moving on again, I want to...uh...before I leave tonight, I want to say thank you...to those who became my friends. Thank you for understanding me, for sticking up until the end." he looked at Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. They all grinned back at him.

"Thank you for flirting with me in my first 6 years," his eyes landed on Pansy Parkinson. Pansy blushed and gave him a shy smile. "But I'm sorry I can't equal your feelings. But even if that's the case, you're still important to me Pansy. You stayed with me until the end, too."

Pansy now smiled warmly. Maybe accepting the fact that he was never going to be hers in a romantic way. "You can always find the right man for you, Pansy. Well, who knows, he's just there near you? Maybe he's been trying to catch your attention since 1st year, but you're all so busy flirting with me that you didn't notice him? Maybe," a sly smile appeared in his face as he directed his gaze on one of his friends, Blaise. "He's just sitting two tables away from you, _blushing_, although unnoticed because of his _dark skin_?"

Some 7th years gasped at the revelation. Many heads turned to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy gaped at Blaise and Blaise couldn't even look at her. His eyes were wide and he was gulping air repeatedly.

"Oh, sorry Blaise. It slipped my mouth, mate. I forgot it was your secret, having an immense crush on Pansy." he grinned wickedly as people started teasing the two. "Oh, and Millicent, you don't have to be sad if Blaise didn't like you back. Vincent is always there, waiting for you."

It was Crabbe's turn to gasp in shock. Unlike Blaise, he was white so the blush on his cheeks were clearer and obvious. Millicent whipped his head to his direction. "You liked me?" she asked.

"How about you Gregory, when are you going to tell Daphne you liked her? And you Daphne, when are you going to tell Goyle you liked him back?" he shrugged innocently as if he wasn't spilling his friends' secrets.

Goyle and Daphne looked at each other with wide eyes. They were both blushing and together, they looked away shyly.

'So cute...' Hermione thought. Seeing the Slytherins blush was just a phenomenal event. Who knew they were all romantic with each other? Even the Gryffindors started teasing them playfully.

It was such a perfect evening. They were finally UNITED.

Draco chuckled. "I'm really sorry. It just slipped in my mouth." he grinned as Crabbe, Blaise, Daphne and Goyle glared at him (not dangerously, though).

"Well, I also want to thank those who became my enemies and those who hated me so much. You made my stay in Hogwarts challenging and colorful. I'm sorry, of course, but I'm thanking you more. Thanks, Potter, for being the Boy-Who-Lived. Thanks Weaselbee, for being the blood traitor. Thanks Longbottom, for having a pea-sized brain. Thanks Loony, for being so weird. Thanks Justin, for being so weak. Most especially, thanks Granger..." he looked at Hermione.

Hermione who was taken aback, with wide eyes, stared at him. "Thanks for being the bushy-haired, know-it-all, Gryffindor Princess, whom I started hating on first year for being so damn smart, whom I called mudblood for so long, who accused me of buying my way in on the Quidditch team on second year, who slapped me on third year, who amazed me in the Yule ball and started calling me 'ferret' on fourth year, who participated in an organization the Inquisitorial Squad where I was a member disbanded on fifth year, who helped me fight against the Darkness on sixth year, and who became my Head Girl on my final year." he smiled. "Thanks, Granger."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. They were both sensing something between the two and they tried to catch Hermione's eyes for answers. He bloody called her 'his' Head Girl! They needed answers. But she was busy staring at him. She was busy blushing in his words. She was busy smiling back at the ferret on stage. Well, maybe, they already got their answers?

He broke the eye contact and looked back at everybody. "Let's not forget, thanks to the Professors. I know I've served detention with all of you and thanks for that. Thanks Professor Dumbledore for making me Head Boy. For trusting me. Thanks Professor McGonagall for giving me the privilege to beautify this Hall for our Graduation. Thank you everybody for taking part on the best years of my life. I will never admit I'll sort of miss you. I'll never admit it. Never in a million years. That would be all, thanks for listening." he turned and started descending the stairs.

The audiences applauded. He went back to his seat and his mother started asking questions. Hermione saw her mother and father glancing at her before smiling at Draco and poking him in the side. She even noticed he blushed a little. He was so cute. His parents were teasing him and he couldn't do anything but supress a smile and blush.

After several more speeches and after playing the song, 'The Climb', the Graduation ceremony finally ended, signalling the opening of the Graduation ball. Disco lights glowed from above and people started eating.

At first, they were shocked to see so many pudding and sausages on the table. They were even shocked when they learned that the roasted turkey was stuffed with pudding and sausages as well. But they still enjoyed the food, glad with the fact that they were finally eating something strange, something rare yet something very delicious. The 7th years enjoyed the Sausage Delight. They took sausages with their House colors and squealed at the different suprises hidden on every single sausage.

The Green/Silver Slytherin sausage hissed whenever bitten and it tasted minty. The Red/Gold Gryffindor sausage roared when bitten and it tasted spicy. The Blue Ravenclaw sausage emitted swishing wings sound when bitten and it tasted sweet. The Yellow Hufflepuff sausage emitted cute little squeaking sound when bitten and it tasted sour. All in all, they were very exciting to eat. And Draco would never be more proud of his idea.

"Ladies and Gentleman, to officially open the dance floor, may I call on our Head Boy and Girl, the Valedictorian and Salutatorian to dance the first dance of the evening!" Dumbledore announced and everyone clapped, waiting for Draco and Hemrione to dance.

The song 'Crazier' started playing and Draco took Hermione to the center of the dance floor. They looked at each other awkwardly, not sure what to do next.

"Granger, put your arms around my neck." Draco whispered the instruction.

Hermione complied and slowly encircled his arms on Draco's neck, pulling him closer to her in the process. She blushed when she felt his hot, delicious breath tickling her face. Before she could even stop herself, she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent deeply, taking in his fragrance that intoxicated her.

She almost moaned when she felt his strong arms slowly making their way around her waist, hadn't she bit her lower lip hard enough. He pulled her a lot closer because of the action until their faces were just millimeters away from each other that they could feel their breaths mixing in the very little space left between them.

Hermione felt so secured. She moved along with him in the dance, in the slow dance. Their bodies fit so perfectly...so perfectly that she wanted to scream how much she loved him right there.

**You lift my feet off the ground **

**And spin me around **

**You make me crazier **

**Crazier**

"Granger..." she heard him whisper.

She opened her eyes and raised her head slowly.

**Feels like I'm falling and I **

**I'm lost in your eyes **

**You make me crazier **

**Crazier **

**Crazier**

"Yes?" she answered absently as she got lost in the pool of lovely, grey eyes.

"Uh...y-you're so close..." he stammered.

Her forehead creased. "What?"

"I-I...I can't breathe...you're very close to me...literally."

"Oh." she immediately inched farther, turning red in the face. She couldn't help but be disappointed at him. Did he not feel it? Did he not notice how perfect their bodies fit? Was it really just her? She looked away from him, down to the floor. "Sorry..." she muttered.

"It's okay...I'm just..." he trailed away, not knowing what to say anymore.

"It's uncomfortable for you...being that close to me." she answered for him.

He nodded honestly, "Yes...I feel uncomfortable. But not in a bad way, really."

Professors, some 7th years and some guests started filling the dance floor, joining the two.

**You showed me something **

**That I couldn't see **

**Opened my eyes**

** And you made me believe**

"Hey, why are you shaking?" Draco asked her when she felt her arms shaking around his neck.

She shook her head, not looking at him. "Nothing...it's just uh...the song's awkward."

"The song's awkward? We chose it, you know." he said, looking at her eyelashes.

"Yeah," she nodded. "That's actually what made it more awkward..."

He nodded, "I guess you're right." he whispered.

Silence from the two followed. The only sound they could hear was the background song.

**Feels like I'm falling and I**

**I'm lost in your eyes **

**You make me crazier **

**Crazier **

**Crazier**

"Are you going to sit down after this song?" Draco asked.

"I think so..." she answered. "How about you?"

"I think so, too..."

"Oh." she replied.

**Baby you showed me what living is for **

**I don't want to hide anymore**

**You lift my feet off the ground **

**And spin me around **

**You make me crazier **

**Crazier**

**Feels like I'm falling and I **

**I'm lost in your eyes **

**You make me crazier **

**Crazier **

**Crazier **

**Crazier**

The song ended and they broke apart. They smiled at each other before going to separate directions.

Draco went to his parents while Hermione went to hers.

Mr. Granger faked a cough. "Lovely dance, Hermy."

Hermione smiled lightly, "Yeah."

"You were _perfect_ together, did you know that?" Mrs. Granger commented.

'Yeah, I thought so. Sadly, everyone noticed but him.' "Mother, stop that okay?"

Almost all of the people in the Hall danced at the next songs played. There were disco songs and slow songs. Almost all were enjoying. Hermione didn't go to the dance floor again after the opening dance, and she noticed that Draco didn't too.

The night was almost ending. They were going to leave after an hour or two...yet she still didn't tell him the words she had to tell him! They shouldn't separate without making Draco hear what she had to confess.

But she couldn't find the guts at all. She had the guts yesterday, but he stopped her. Now she couldn't locate her Gryffindor bravery anymore. It was hiding. Deep inside her and she didn't have enough time to dig it up. God, she could have just told him last night. Even if he tried to stop her, she could have insisted and shouted the words in his face. Now she was chickening out.

Suddenly, the walls that were showing pictures of the Graduates suddenly flashed pictures of her and Malfoy during their year together as Hogwarts' Head Boy and Girl. Most were definitely stolen shots. She couldn't help but smile at the images. She knew Collin Creevey was the person behind the existence of those pictures.

Oh how amazing that kid was and his little ways of stealing pictures.

There was the picture when Dumbledore announced the new Head Boy and Girl in front of everybody in the Great Hall. They were looking at different directions and both were crossing their arms and frowning.

Then there was the picture when they were forced to do rounds together one night. They obviously were yelling at each other.

Then there was the time during the Holloween party they were forced to organize. They had to sit together. The picture showed Hermione laughing so hard as she pointed at Malfoy's ugly costume. He was glaring at her, crossing his arms. Then the picture changed. This time, it was Malfoy laughing so hard pointing at Hermione's face covered with icing. She looked horrified and murderous.

Then there was the time during a meeting about the InterHouse unity they were working on. Hermione and Draco were sitting by each other. Professor McGonagall was speaking in front but the two were busy stepping each other's foot under the table.

Hermione laughed at the memory of that meeting. They weren't listening to McGonagall because they were doing some childish fight and had to request the strict, annoyed Professor to repeat her long speech afterwards.

As images continued flashing, another song started playing.

**Take me to your heart **

**Show me where to start **

**Let me play the part of your first love **

**All the stars are right **

**Every wish is ours tonight **

**My love**

The next image made Hermione's heart drum so fast. It was during Christmas. They organized the party and had to perform a caroling presentation. They sang together and apparently, they were holding each other's hands while singing a muggle Christmas song, '_Winter Wonderland_'.

The next image showed when Hermione and Draco exchanged gifts. They were both blushing, they didn't even notice that during that actual day.

**Pity those who wait **

**Trust in love to faith**

**Finding out too late **

**That they've lost it**

The next image showed the time after a Quidditch game. Draco had an accident and Hermione was the first who rushed to the ground to check on him. She didn't even realize how scared she was that time.

Then the next one was when Hermione insisted on staying with Draco in the infirmary as Head Girl. She said, it was her duty to make sure the Head Boy was alright. She slept in his bedside, holding his hand. But what made Hermione's stomach do flip flops was the fact that he woke up some time that night and stared at her while sleeping. He raised her hand and kissed the back of it.

That picture triggered her next action. She instantly stood from her chair and made her way through the crowd of dancing people. She was determined to tell him. It was her last chance and she was going to make the best out of it.

Draco saw the same picture and immediately rushed to the wave of people dancing in the dance floor. He was going to tell her something. Something he had been keeping for so long.

**Never letting go **

**They will never know the ways of love**

They were nearing each other. Both were forcing their way through the crowd. Then, in no time, they met in the middle of the dance floor.

**Got to believe in magic **

**Tell me how two people find each other **

**In a world that's full of strangers **

**You've got to believe in magic **

**Something stronger than the moon above **

**CAUSE IT'S MAGIC WHEN TWO PEOPLE FALL IN LOVE**

They were panting and they stared at each other's eyes for a second before they both reached inside their pockets and took out a piece of parchment. They both raised their hands and shouted at the same time:

"This is my 12th letter for you!"

And they stared at each other in pure shock.

**A/N: Okay, there's the final letter! :D If this ever bored you at one point, I'm really sorry. If there are mistakes, sorry. The last song played was Got To Believe in Magic by David Pomeranz. And I don't think this will be the last chapter. I think I still need to show what the last letter contained.**


	24. Blame It On The Legend of the 12 Letters

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

**A/N: Hello to everyone who supported this story. This is chapter 24 and the end of the story. I might write something for chapter 25. An Epilogue perhaps. If you're still interested, please watch out for it. Thanks again to everyone! Thanks for the REVIEWS, FAVORITES and FOLLOWS. I appreciate it all. Like I said before, I wasn't really planning to continue this. But because of several requests, I did continue the story. I'm so sorry for the mistakes. I'm not good in English, to be honest. I just tried making a story for practice purposes. I owe this to you who wasted time reading this. If not because of you, then I wouldn't really bother continuing at all. Now look at where this story is now. In its final chapter! Great, I'm finally done. I already proved to myself that I can definitely finish a multi-chaptered fan fiction. So...that's it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

**Chapter Twenty Four: Blame it all on the Legend of the 12 Letters**

"This is my 12th letter for you!"

And they stared at each other in pure shock.

Several people dancing stared at them, startled when they shouted. All heads had their attentions in the center of the dance floor where the Valedictorian/Head Girl and Salutatorian/Head Boy were standing, raising their hands and handing each other a piece of parchment with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"Y-You were writing to me?" Draco finally spoke, blinking rapidly in disbelief.

"Apparently, yes...and you were writing to me too?" Hermione asked. Although she had wished it was him, and she had kind of felt it was him, seeing and hearing him give the 12th letter to her in person was still shocking.

"Well...yeah..." he answered, turning red in the face.

They were silent for several seconds. They didn't know what to do next. It was as if they were so dazed and their amazement got them brainwashed. The people around them stared at them in confusion. They didn't have any idea what the two were up to. They only gazed in silence, waiting for the next scene.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other awkwardly. They both wanted to say something but found they were too ashamed to speak.

"I thought it was Pansy..." Draco finally were able to whisper loudly, still unable to believe it was Hermione.

"Wait, I heard my name. Why did I hear my name? Why are you talking about me?" they heard Pansy ask with perplexity. She was dancing with Blaise Zabini a little farther from them.

They ignored her, however. "Well, I was hurt when you thought it was her..." Hermione said honestly.

"Well it's not like I wasn't hurt when you said my letters were 'cursed' letters and you hated receiving them and you hated the 'sender' most." Draco splattered suddenly, clearly frustrated.

"Well," Hermione started, getting frustrated as well. "It's not like I wasn't devastated when you said you would never appreciate my letters. Even if it was all witty, poetic, lovely, you still wouldn't want to appreciate it! I was disappointed that you never, ever, ever even dare think those letters were from me!" she exclaimed.

"But still I was bloody crushed when you said you hated me!" Draco yelled.

"Well, I didn't know it was you! Did you even know how much I wished it was you? Did you know I cried when I thought it was Justin sending me letters?" she yelled back.

"Me?" Justin asked, flabbergasted after hearing his name. He was dancing with Hannah Abbott a bit farther from the center, too.

Just like Pansy, they completely ignored Justin.

"You_ 'wished'_ it was me?" Draco repeated, dumbfounded.

"Hell yeah! I very well hoped it was you! Did you know how fallen I felt when I asked you if you believed about the legend and then you answered me you didn't and that I shouldn't as well because the bloody legend was for_ 'cowards'_? I felt so bloody weak!" she cried.

Draco gulped and looked at her sympathetically. "Granger..."

"When I heard the legend in Professor Binns class, about the 12 freaking letters, I immediately thought of _YOU_." she explained. "I spent the whole evening trying to decide whether or not to follow the legend and write letters to you! I knew you wouldn't like it, I knew you'd be disgusted because little mudblood Granger liked you so much!"

Draco tried to speak but she continued yelling, "It was bloody 3:00 in the morning when I finally decided to go on with it! I spent an hour writing the first letter and I spent the whole morning worrying if I made the right decision! You don't know how strange I acted that day. I lost focus. I even sent my fork flying over to the Ravenclaw table because of it!"

"It's not like I was in a different boat, Granger. I was not supposed to believe that fucking legend but I didn't want to part ways without telling you my feelings. The feelings I never expected to feel, much less, to you." he confessed. "But I couldn't just approach you and tell you how I felt, right? You think it wasn't scary for me? I knew you hated the ground I stepped on and sending you the first goddamn letter made me so, so, nervous! When you asked me if I believed the legend, you didn't know how fast my heart was beating. I thought you already figured out it was me. So, I lied. I told you the legend was a piece of shit and the people who believed in it were cowards. I knew you would never think I'd call myself a coward. I knew you thought I had this million-feet high of a pride..."

Hermione looked at him, silenced by the confession. They stared at each other for so long, and the people around them froze, watching them too. They were in the center of the dance floor and they were the highlight of the moment.

After contemplating so hard, Hermione finally asked. "How did you send your letters? I remembered receiving some of the letters_ WITH you_ around."

Draco smirked, "I told my owl to deliver the messages on a specific time...that way, you wouldn't suspect it was me."

She looked surprised at first, then amazed, then astonished, then she frowned. "You're bloody smart, aren't you?"

"I'm your salutatorian after all..."

They held their gazes for a while before Hermione's face broke into a sweet, appreciative smile. "Yeah, _MY_ one and only Salutatorian and Head Boy."

Draco grinned too. "So, Granger, please accept my last letter for you."

"With pleasure. And Malfoy, please do accept mine as well."

"With pleasure..." he mirrored her words.

Hermione took the letter from Draco's hands and Draco took the letter from Hermione's hands too. They stared at the folded parchment they just received from each other then raised their heads. "Together?" Hermione suggested.

"Together..." Draco agreed.

"One..Two..." Hermione counted.

"Three." Draco finished.

They opened the letters and read the content. They both had few words on their letters. Nothing much, really. Both only had three little words they've both been wanting to tell to each other.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I Love You**

**-DM**

Hermione's heart almost leaped out of her chest in pure happiness and contentment as she saw the sender's initials. Those were the two most beautiful letters in the alphabet, she decided. She felt tears started forming in her eyes. She was so happy. Very happy and nobody could ever describe it and nothing in the world would ever be able to describe it. _EVER_. She finally concluded why it was hard to let go of the letters. Why she never had the power to throw them away, or burn them, or forget about them even if she had thought they were from someone else...It was because it came from him. Him, the only man she ever loved in her seventeen years of existence. And even if the rational part of her brain told her that the letters came from Justin, based on the evidences, she never let go of them. Because the irrational part dominated.

And most importantly, her heart felt him in his letters.

She raised her head and looked at Draco. He was smiling at the letter she gave him. Re-reading the words written in the parchment, over and over again, yet never getting tired of it. He was just happy.

**Dear Draco,**

**I Love You**

**-HG**

He finally looked up and found Hermione staring at him, tears falling from her eyes. He immediately inched closer and brushed his long fingers in her cheeks, wiping the tears away. "Why are you crying?" he softly asked, gazing at her eyes.

"I'm overflowing with joy, Draco." she confessed.

He chuckled. "I'm drowning in my own happiness, Hermione." he said.

She gasped at the use of her given name. She never heard him, EVER, not even ONCE, called her by her name. Yes, he had called her Hermione in his letters but saying it out loud was just plain...MAGICAL. There were lot of people who called her by her name. But only one made it sound so damn special.

She held his wrists and leaned her forehead on his, closing her eyes, and letting the moment rule everything. There was only him and her.

For one more minute of complete silence, Dumbledore finally broke it. He grinned, focusing his gaze at the two who were currently lost in their own world. "So, the evening's almost up. Let's have the final dance everybody! Grab your partners and fill the dance floor." he finished and took Professor McGonagall's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Hermione and Draco's dance floor audiences tore their eyes away from them and continued dancing. Other sitting watchers also found themselves pairs and they joined in the last dance. Hermione's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, took a little space in the dance floor for themselves too. They kept sending meaningful glances at the center where their daughter was currently having slight PDA with her man.

"I knew there was something...I knew there was..." Mrs. Granger muttered after sending Hermione and Draco another glance.

"Well, are you gonna stop her?" Mr. Granger asked.

"What? Are you nuts? Of course not!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. "Why the hell will I stop her? Not only is she happy, but God, look at the boy! He's a teenage god, honey. He's so far the most handsome creature I ever knew who walked on Earth! And just imagine our future grandchildren! They're going to be very gorgeous! Every single one we know, will be very jealous."

Mr. Granger nodded and rolled his eyes at his wife.

"And," she casted another glance to them. She couldn't help but smile at the two. "He loves her as much as our Hermy do to him...You can tell by the way his eyes twinkle."

Mr. Granger nodded again, "Yeah. Just look at how happy they are..."

On the other side of the dance floor, another pair of parents were watching the lovers in the center.

"Lucius, look at our son. I've never seen him that happy..." Narcissa said, staring at Draco and Hermione.

Lucius looked at them too, "Yes. I know. I was the very person who corrupted his mind and rid him of happiness. I raised him to be tough, hard, cold, dark...I raised him to be different. I'm happy he's finally got the happiness he deserves."

"I like Hermione Granger, you know." she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. She's amazing. For someone who has muggle parents, she's one intelligent witch." Lucius agreed.

As the last song entitled 'I Do' by 98 Degrees played, the dance continued. Hermione and Draco just held each other close, eyes never leaving the other. Draco snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her so close and she encircled her own arms around his neck, purposely pulling his head down to her. They rested their foreheads on each other as they slowly swayed with the soft, slow music.

They breathed against each other, feeling their own mixed scents.

"Hermione..." Draco called.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"You wanted to tell me something yesterday. What was it?" he asked.

She smiled. "You'll know later...how about you? You wanted to tell me something as well, right?"

He nodded, "Can you wait for 10 more seconds?"

She looked confused but nodded, nonetheless. "Okay..." she mumbled.

Then after exactly ten seconds (she counted mentally), the magic dusts started falling off their heads. The small, colored dusts created a dramatic effect as it fell like snow on them. People were smiling as the dusts started talking to them, playing the recorded voice messages of people close to them.

Hermione and Draco looked up as the dusts fell. They treated it like the first snow on winter. They smiled as dusts hit their faces soundlessly while the other whispered in their ears.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a green, little dust landed on her shoulder, near her ear. It spoke and its voice was familiar. Very, very familiar. She just talked with the voice's owner seconds ago.

"Granger, this is Draco Malfoy, your enemy of 6 years." Draco started. "I just want to tell you that...I never despised you so much, you know. I never really cared about your blood. You're bloody brilliant. I only hated you because I didn't know how to hate you when I had to. Get it?" Hermione chuckled at him. Draco only watched as Hermione listened to his voice. "So, I don't hate you and stuff...really. Then you became Head Girl. That was the biggest nightmare of my life, for your information."

Hermione looked up to Draco, surprised. "Biggest nightmare?" she echoed, hurt evident in her voice.

The voice continued, "Why? Well, because I was made Head Boy. That means you and I had to stay under one Common Room. That I had to spend more time than I should, with you. That means, _'not hating'_ you would probably progress to _'not knowing what to do without you'_. You've always been attractive to me. Do you think I can fight my growing feelings when I had to see you everyday? Do you get my point, Granger?"

Hermione's hurt expression eventually turned into smile, "Oh, is that so? I get your point."

"So, what I dreaded happened. I fell in love with you. Bullshit. Will there be a chance for us?" the voice finished.

Hermione gazed at his eyes and continued smiling. She didn't know why her facial muscles weren't tired yet, she had been smiling for the last couple of minutes.

"Will there be a chance, Hermione?" Draco repeated.

Then, before Hermione could answer, her voice from the red dust on Draco's shoulder started talking.

"Hi, Malfoy. This is Hermione." she started.

Draco chuckled, "You had a message for me?" he asked, amused.

The voice continued, "Uh...I don't really know what to say...Uh..."

Hermione reddened and Draco chuckled. "Why are you stammering, Ms. Gryffindor?" he teased.

"Shut up. I was nervous okay? NER-VOUS!" she hissed, annoyed at him and to herself.

The voice cleared her throat. "Okay...so I'll start from the beginning..."

Draco intejected, "Well, obviously. It's stupid to start at the end, seriously." he rolled his eyes, acting sarcastic.

She pouted at him and glared playfully, "Will you shut up and just listen to what my message is?"

"You are not talking straight. Honestly, you are just stammering stupidly." Draco joked.

She glared again and then Draco heard the the voice continued, "You, Malfoy, are the most air-headed boy I've ever met; the most annoying prat who tormented everyone especially muggle-borns, well ESPECIALLY ME in that matter; the insufferable git who is unbelievably smart and stupid at the same time, the shitty bastard who loved power and authority so much; who worshiped the wrong side; whom I hated since _God knows when_ and whom I forgot to hate and _only God knows why_."

Draco began to smile as the message carried on beautifully.

"You know what? The day I realized I don't feel any hatred towards you anymore, was the scariest day of my life." the voice paused then continued. "Of course, you were my enemy and not hating your enemy is dangerous. Very, very dangerous, Malfoy. But I didn't realize that that wasn't the worst thing yet. I didn't know I was in much deeper danger than I thought."

There was a long pause from the voice. Then, after a short while, she heaved a deep breath and spoke again. "Imagine waking up one day, suddenly realizing you loved your enemy, wouldn't that be horrifying? Well, to be honest, it completely was. It was nerve-wracking, mind-boggling, heart-clenching...You were made to walk on this Earth to manipulate me with your actions and words, and hypnotize me with that devil eyes. One little eye-to-eye contact with you, and all the years of loathing you, were gone. One little smile and you've taken me... I thought it was the end of me. You know I _CAN'T_ love you." another pause after that.

" I _SHOULDN'T_..." the voice, more like told herself.

"But damn fate...I _DID_." the voice whispered. "A year ago, if someone had told me I would be telling you this, I was going to think he was mental, irrational, blind, had lost all his sense of logic and all of that sort. But I guess destiny works in some special, confusing, mysterious ways. That's why I ended up saying these words to you...Draco, I love you. And since the day I finally admitted I do, I think I always will. _ALWAYS_ will."

It was the end of the message. Draco looked at Hermione and she looked back at him, straight in the undeniably, capturing eyes of him. He, too, was lost in her hazel ones. They were equally as gorgeous as his.

"Maybe one little kiss and you're mine?" Draco suddenly asked, caressing her cheeks with the soft fingertips of his hand. The other one was still busy holding her impossibly close.

"Why don't we find that out ourselves?" she suggested, a naughty smile plastered on her angelic face.

"I'd love that..." Draco whispered. He moved his face closer to her and cupped her face. She closed her eyes involuntarily. His breath was tickling her face, he was very near she could almost feel his lips against hers. He stayed like that for more than a minute. She didn't complain. She was contented with the warmth he was giving her. Not only the warmth but the security. He was holding her tightly...like he was afraid of letting her go. Just as afraid as her.

"Hermione..." he whispered, his voice so tempting.

She opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were daring...so desiring.

"Draco?" she answered.

"I love you." and after that, he claimed her lips and locked her in a passionate, sweet, unforgettable first kiss.

His lips were soft against hers and it tasted so...delicious. So inviting... He moved his lips in a slow, heart-whelming dance with hers. It wasn't exactly like how she had dreamed of kissing him. It was more than she ever fantasized. It was greater than anything she had ever imagined. It was simply incomparable to anything in the world.

It was when he tasted something salty, that he pulled away slowly. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was crying and what he tasted while kissing her were her very own tears.

"Why are you crying again?" he asked, a little out of breath.

She sniffled and opened her eyes to him. She just stared at him, as if he was the most precious thing she had seen; Like he was more valuable than the most expensive diamond; Like he was more important than air itself. Well, for her, he was priceless. He was everything. She would give away anything in her life just to keep him there. That was how much she loved him. And no matter how impossible she sounded, she would always consider those the truth.

She didn't answer his question, instead, she tiptoed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She need not tell him the reason why she was crying. Her eyes spoke it all. She was extremely happy and what she felt was beyond what words could utter. After that, she once again, imprisoned herself with his eyes. "I love you, too."

He smiled, "Does that mean, you're mine?"

"As long as you want me, I'm yours." she answered. "How long do you want me to be yours?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he said honestly, and shrugged. "It depends..." he added nonchalantly. "Tell me first, which one is longer:_ Always_ or_ Forever_? And that will be my answer."

That did it. She broke into tears as he brought his face down for another memorable kiss.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Hall, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall watched the two Heads, smiles on their faces.

"I knew they were perfect..." McGonagall commented, looking at them as she and Professor Dumbledore continued dancing.

"Oh, did you now? Well, I thought I was the only one who saw the chemistry in them." he said, beaming.

"I wonder what happened. I very well remember those days when they treated each other as the foulest creature breathing oxygen. It seemed like yesterday. Look at them now, they can't get enough of each other!"

"I wonder as well..." Dumbledore answered, genuinely intrigued.

Just then, something floated by them. It was Professor Binns, the ghost teacher, who was teaching History of Magic. He was smirking madly at them. He seemed to be delighted.

He floated down at the two Professors dancing and whispered.

"I know what happened..." he started, eyes merrily twinkling.

The two professors exchanged confused looks then back at him.

He chuckled, "Blame it on the infamous Legend of the Twelve Letters..."

With that, he floated away and before vanishing away, spared a glance at the new lovers and thought to himself, 'At least the Legend of the 12 letters no longer is fake. Thanks to Draco Malfoy and the future Malfoy Queen.'

_**END**_

**A/N: this is the final chapter. I hope you liked it. And well, I'm planning on writing an Epilogue. Watch out for it? :) Please REVIEW!**


	25. Epilogue

THE LEGEND OF THE 12 LETTERS

**A/N: I decided to write an Epilogue. So here it is! :D**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

**EPILOGUE**

_23 Years Later_

"Draco, come out already! We're going to be late. Do you want that?" Hermione yelled outside of their bedroom. She was banging the massive door frantically and impatiently. She had been knocking and calling out for her husband for the past 30 minutes. She glanced at her wrist watch, frowning, and the time was already 5:27, 33 minutes before the ceremony started.

"DRACO MALFOY come out of the fucking room or I'll force my way in and the moment I see you, I'll chop your 'gorgeous' body to pieces and drop them all in a giant, boiling cauldron!" Hermione yelled, threatening her git of a husband.

"Just a second, dear." she heard her husband reply in calm voice. He had been repeating the same line for 30 fucking, unpleasant minutes.

"Just what the hell are you doing there? You've been inside the room for like forever!" She exclaimed, sneaking another impatient glance at her wrist watch. She banged again, "Draco, _come on_!"

"I'm dressing up, Hermione." he replied coolly.

Hermione gaped, "Dressing up?" she repeated in horror. "But you've been dressing up for, what, 3 hours?"

"I'm almost done..." he replied simply again. Hermione couldn't help but groan at her husband of 18 years now. He had spent the whole afternoon dressing up, yet he still wasn't done. 30 minutes later, and the ceremony would start. They're going to be late, she was sure.

"_ALMOST DONE_? Be sure that that 'almost done' of yours don't mean another 30 minutes of banging this door!"

"Mum, could you give me a hand with my tie?" she heard her son calling out for her as he came out of his bedroom, fiddling with his green and silver necktie, obviously having trouble with it.

She smiled and sighed, "Oh, Scorpius, you've been wearing tie for 6 years. How come you haven't learned how to work on it by yourself?" she made her way to her son and immediately did his tie. She looked at her son and asked, "So, who's doing the tie for you in Hogwarts?"

He shrugged, "My wand..." he said nonchalantly, looking at the hands working on his necktie.

"Your wand? You mean, you only charm your necktie at school to tie itself?" she asked, a bit deranged.

He nodded, "Yeah. And since I can't use magic outside Hogwarts 'till I turn 17, which will happen a month from now, then I need your help mum."

"You know, you should start working things out without the aid of magic, Scorpius. You can't always be sure..." she said, finishing the tie and giving it a light tap.

He rolled his eyes, "Mum, what is the purpose of magic if I don't use it? And besides," he smirked; the kind he only possibly got from his beautiful blonde father. "Dad said he used to depend on magic to tie his necktie during his time in Hogwarts, too. Said he wouldn't let some pug-faced girl named Pansy to do it for him, although she kept insisting and pestering him about it."

Hermione groaned, "Your Dad. He's a really bad influence to you, Scorp."

"I don't think so." Scorpius replied. "I like my Dad. He's the best, you know. My friends are in fact, jealous of me, because my mother was the Valedictorian of her batch, and my father was the Salutatorian and one of the best players of Quidditch. Dad's my hero, mum. If not because of his background in Hogwarts, then I wouldn't be considered the Slytherin Prince now; and if not because of his skills in Quidditch that I've inherited, then I wouldn't be the best Quidditch Seeker after the great Harry Potter. And most importantly, if not because of his very beautiful features, then I wouldn't be the most sought after teenage hunk in the whole Wizarding World!"

She shook her head at her son, "You are definitely the son of Draco Malfoy, Scorpius." she stated with a smile. "What, with the arrogance?"

Scorpius grinned, "I'm not saying anything false, though. I am truly the most handsome creature on the surface of the Earth and I stole the throne from Dad the day I was born." he crossed his arms proudly, and lifted his chin up with the most devastatingly attractive smirk Hermione had seen after Draco's.

"At least be humble about it," Hermione shrugged suggestively.

"Humble?"

Both Hermione and Scorpius turned their heads towards the familiar sound. It came from a dashing man with black tuxedo and matching black pants who only just emerged from the bedroom, holding up a green tie in his hand.

"Humility is found on the last page of the Malfoy vocabulary, dear. I thought you might have figured that out already?" he smirked handsomely at his wife. She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, acting unamused although deep down, was severely mesmerized.

"Yes, I certainly have. I just kind of hoped the cycle ended with you." she said, sending her husband a sour look. He had her waiting for hours, for the love of God! And he wasn't even done with his tie, from the looks of it.

"Oh, Hermione. I think age is starting to act upon you." he started, smirking arrogantly again. She wondered why some things never changed? It was most likely assumed and predicted that Draco Malfoy was going to die and leave the world, smirking. "You're having some little malfunction in the head, mainly there on the large, annoying tool you use so much and you so proudly call your brain. It's rusting, you know. And the screws are slightly loosening its hold...tsk tsk tsk." he shook his head and clicked his tongue in mock sympathy.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"A cycle don't end, love. It goes on." he said matter-of-factly. "And so, if Scorpius had a son, he would most likely be as arrogant and as lovely as him."

Scorpius chuckled, "Right, Dad." he agreed.

Hermione sighed at her husband and son. They truly were nothing different from each other. Scorpius looked exactly like his father when he was younger, and his attitude was nothing far either. He had this lovely, shiny, platinum hair that looked shamelessly like Draco's. His eyes were as precious as its color; silver. His face was molded perfectly, like his father's; His nose was pointy and envious. His lips were full, pink and so kissable. His skin was similar to his father's: Pale and according to Draco, the beautiful kind of pale that anyone would beg to have. His height was definitely taken from Draco either. Hermione was only a little woman of 5'6" while Draco was a towering 6'2". His facial expressions were identical to his patriarch and it sometimes drove Hermione crazy when they smirk at her at the same time. He was one hell of a magnificent flyer and was the star of the field since he took part in the Quidditch team on his second year. He was a prefect and a perfect candidate for the Head Boy position next year. He was smart and was definitely born natural; like Draco.

All in all, he was breathtakingly a perfect, flawless, spotless, faultless, absolute, blameless, excellent, pure, utter, complete and sinless copy of his own very handsome, pretty, charming, elegant, irresistible, manipulative, incomparable and beautiful father.

'Where the hell did my genes hide when I created this perfect young man?' she thought as she surveyed her son sniggering with his father. They were painfully like twins. Dealing with one male Malfoy was a torture-pleasure experience. Now, they were two and they looked like brothers planning on the biggest prank of the decade. Clearly, they were making fun of her. But the sight of them, was the very sight she needed to thank all the gods and saints when they made her a muggle-born witch. She blessed the day she found one foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach named Draco Malfoy.

She smiled at them as they high-fived and looked at her grinning.

"Alright, Scorpius Malfoy, get back to your room and wear your shoes. We're leaving soon." she told her son and he happily walked away, leaving her and Draco alone.

"So," she started and raised her eyebrow at the necktie her husband was clutching. "Can't do your own tie, can you?"

He replied by flashing her a big, toothy grin. He shook his head and raised his hand. "I want you to do it for me." he admitted.

She rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you're 40."

"So? I have you to do it for me..."

"What happened to your wand? Got bored with its service?"

He shook his head, "It would be better if your little hands did it, really." he said. "And you would know exactly how to untie them the fastest way later tonight...if you got my hint." he winked at her sexily.

She giggled and slapped him playfully on his shoulder. "Slut."

He laughed, "Right. Your very own, personal, sexy slut."

She giggled like a damn teenager as she tied Draco's necktie. She stood so close to him and he teased her by blowing cool breaths on her bare and super sensitive neck. She giggled maniacally, trying to finish working his tie out. "Stop...tickling...me!" she said between fits of girly giggles.

He immediately stopped and snaked his arms around her waist to pull her a lot more closer. When she finally finished his tie, she rested her hands on his shoulder and looked at him straight in the eyes.

She couldn't understand why she still got lost in his eyes. Like she was only 17 and was watching them sparkle for the first time.

"You know what was the most stupid thing I did?" he suddenly asked.

She smiled, "No. What?"

"It was trying to hate you when I knew so well that I couldn't...if I hadn't been stupid, then I would've felt happiness long before 7th year." he said seriously.

She leaned her forehead to his, "Oh, Draco. But that was long time ago..."

"And I swear to death never to do anything as stupid as that again."

She nodded, "How about you, do you know what were the most stupid things I did?"

"Marrying me...?" he joked.

"Oh yes," she answered.

He pulled his head away and looked at her, creasing his forehead.

"I was stupid for marrying you...for bearing your children...for loving you." she kissed the tip of his nose. "I was so stupidly smart for doing so."

"Oh," he breathed in relief. "I was scared at one point there."

"Mum, Dad, can you stop that this instant?" Scorpius yelled impatiently, as he walked out of his bedroom. "We only have a very long minute before we are officialy late. Jane's going to be _livid_, I swear. I don't want to come home in fifty pieces, you know."

The couple broke apart and smiled at their son. Soon, they were off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry via floo powder.

They arrived at the exact time. Professor Minerva McGonagall (she became Head Mistress after Dumbledore finally rested in peace 10 years ago) just announced the opening of the ceremony. The three immediately searched for their table and spotted it in front, with Jane Malfoy waving her hands out for them. They waved back and grinned. Scorpius was relieved to see his sister in a good mood. They rushed to the table and immediately hugged the other stunning blond girl waiting for their arrival.

"I thought you forgot...that you weren't coming." she said after hugging each of them. They sat down and Hermione reached for her daughter's hand.

"It's your special day, Jane. We wouldn't just forget about it." Hermione said, smiling.

"But what kept you?" she asked, pouting a little bit.

"Your Dad." Hermione replied pointedly, sending him a look. "He dressed up for 3 hours, darling, and when he came out of the room, he wasn't even wearing his tie yet."

Jane looked at her father and chuckled, "You look dashing, Dad. You dressed up all for this?"

"Of course," Draco replied and leaned closer to his daughter. "This is a very special day for you, J. I wouldn't just wear some rubbbish I found in the closet for your Graduation. Oh, and by the way, congratulations for being the Valedictorian. I, your mum and your brother are so proud of you."

Jane hugged her father, "Thanks, Dad! I love you so much!"

"I love you much, much more, darling." he replied hugging her back.

The ceremony started. Awards were given and speeches were delivered. As the ceremony went on, Hermione looked around the Hall.

It was the very Hall where she, her classmates and Draco graduated. It was the same Hall where she and her husband danced in the Graduation ball...it was exactly where they gave each other their 12th letter. The Hall was beautified by her daughter, Jane, who happened to be Head Girl, and the Head Boy of her batch. The room was amazing. It was just as stunning as the Hall she and Draco prepared for their Graduation 23 lovely years ago.

"Zabini, Daisy." Professor McGonagall announced and a beautiful, dark-skinned girl went up the stage to claim her certificate in a bubbly manner.

Hermione looked around and surely, at the corner near the back, were the couples Blaise and Pansy Zabini. Another young girl was sitting with them. She smiled at the memory of how they got together. It was during Draco's speech when he revealed Blaise's secret feelings for Pansy who used to claim Draco as hers. After the ceremony that night, they danced in the ball and then news just spread, Pansy was to be wed with Blaise and they both couldn't wait for that momentous time.

"Goyle, Anthony."

She then found Goyle and Daphne clapping so hard when their son went up the stage. They looked so happy and again, it was Draco's doing that got them together.

"Crabbe, Sophia."

Then, on the table next to the Goyle's, sat the Crabbe's. Vincent and Millicent Crabbe were standing, applauding for their daughter.

"Longbottom, Crackel."

Hermione grinned as she heard that name. It could only be Neville and Luna's son. The kid had dark hair similar to Neville's but his face...it was dreamy like his mother's.

"Weasley, Violet."

Hermione quickly looked at the table next to theirs. Her best friend Ron and his wife Lavender were there. Two young kids were sitting with them. Ron looked at her and grinned, pointing at his daughter on stage.

"And now," McGonagall started. "Let's hear the speech of this batch's Valedictorian, Narcissa Jane Malfoy!"

Hermione, Draco and Scorpius erupted into loud applause as Jane went up the stage. They listened as she gave her speech and remembered the day Hermione and Draco gave their speeches too. That night was phenomenal... Unforgettable.

Jane looked similar to her mother, except her hair and skin color. She was a blonde and had pale skin like Draco. The rest were all from Hermione. Her eyes were brown, she was 5'4", she was strict, she was a rule freak, she loved books and studies so hard and most importantly, she was the only Malfoy who was in Gryffindor.

Her name came from her middle name, Jane. Narcissa came from her grandmother on her father's side. (Narcissa Malfoy never knew about Lucius being only a replica made by her son, Draco. She died a few years ago and Draco decided to 'kill' his father as well.)

After her speech, another round of thunderous applause erupted from the room. Next to give his speech was the Salutatorian and Head Boy; James Sirius Potter.

Hermione looked at the table right next to the Weasley's and found the Potters there, grinning at James. Ginny and Harry were watching their son, hand-in-hand. Albus Severus and Lily were silently looking at their older brother, proud of him.

Hermione didn't know if it was destiny, or just a coincidence that like her and Draco, Jane and James were not only the Valedictorian and Salutatorian of their batch, but were also the Head Boy and Girl.

When James finished talking, the ceremony went on again. After closing the ceremony, McGonagall announced the opening of the feast. They all happily ate the bountiful food that (once again, destined or just a coincidence?) James, the Head Boy prepared. Jane told her mother that she found James' list of food ridiculous when she read it, but then didn't do anything to revise it. That scene was a bit familiar to Hermione.

Didn't she think Draco's list was a piece of shit when she read it? But then, she never did anything to change it so Draco would be happy.

Did Jane not change the list so James would be _happy_, too?

Hermione shook her head free of her wild thoughts. Why was she comparing what happened 23 years ago to what was happening now? She was paranoid.

Then, McGonagall announced the opening of the Graduation ball. As expected, the Head Boy and Girl danced the first dance of the evening and Hermione watched them from afar.

They were dancing so close to each other...and she could literally see the chemistry in them.

'Oh, dear...' she thought as she watched her daughter lock eyes with her best friend's son. Luckily, Draco was not paying much attention. He was busy talking with Scorpius about something they only knew what. If not, then it would have been big trouble, since Draco was sensitive and protective when it came to his children, especially his only daughter.

After the first dance, Jane was impossibly quiet in her seat and didn't return to the dance floor. Hermione could see how troubled she was. And, yet again, the scene was so familiar.

It was like looking at herself, 23 years ago, when her mind was fighting against her body whether or not to give Draco the 12th letter.

Then suddenly, during the last song of the night, Jane rushed away. She, Draco and Scorpius looked at her as she ran frantically to the center of the dance floor. On the other side, Hermione noticed, James was also pushing his way through the crowd, as determined as Jane.

Hermione's heart beated so fast. That scene...it was more than bloody, fucking familiar!

She braced herself for what was to happen next when they finally met in the middle.

"This is my 12th letter for you!" Hermione heard them shout.

She heard people gasping but the loudest was her husband. She whipped her head to look at Draco beside him and he was literally stunned. He froze on the floor, watching her daughter giving her '12th' letter to James fucking Potter.

"What the fuck is happening?" Draco growled silently.

"I think...it's the legend." Hermione replied in a whisper.

"Great..." Draco muttered sarcastically.

Hermione thought he was going to run and push his way to them and then punch the younger Potter full in the face and grab his daughter away.

But instead, he just watched them.

He watched his own daughter being kissed by the son of his arch nemesis in the middle of everyone in Hogwarts.

When the two finally pulled away, they stared at each other's eyes and smiled. Then, James Potter knelt and took Jane's hand.

"Jane Malfoy, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Jane grinned as the tears started falling in her eyes. "Yes, James. YES!"

And the crowd celebrated. The new lovers enveloped each other in a warm, loving embrace as they finished dancing the last song.

Draco was silent the whole time. Hermione was afraid he might burst right there of extreme outrage. But when she looked at him, he was calm...but he was frowning slightly. Then she saw his head turn and he looked at someone. Hermoine followed his eyesight and it landed on the Potters, several people away from them. Ginny was smiling but Harry was sporting the same expression as Draco.

The older Malfoy and Potter stared at each other with intensity. Then they nodded and looked away.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked Draco.

He was silent for a while before sighing exasperatedly. "I can't believe my daughter's going to be a _Potter_." he exclaimed. "And that Potter my daughter's in love with, is a half _Weasley_! I can't believe how bad fate jokes!"

Then suddenly, a familiar ghost Professor floated above them. They looked up and recognized the Professor who introduced the legend to them.

"It's so good to see you again!" Professor Binns excitedly said.

"Hi, Professor..." Hermione replied curtly. Draco just nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's a lovely Graduation, don't you think? I knew it would be fun...since the first time I met your lovely daughter, Miss Malfoy and her Head Boy, Mr. Potter."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other in confusion.

"They were similar to you, didn't you notice? Well, I did. So, I decided to share a special tale to them." he said.

"Right." Draco muttered.

"The Legend of the 12 letters." Hermione and Draco said at the same time.

"Well, the legend brought them to each other, like it did to you. They will be as happy as you are. Don't worry anymore." he smiled at the couple before floating away, thinking:

'The Legend of the Twelve Letters...the legend that was fake until they made it come true.' he smiled. 'This should be part of my subject...'

**_~40 more years later~_**

The aged Hermione Malfoy and her husband were sitting on the couch across the fireplace. Draco was reading 'The Daily Prophet' while Hermione was rummaging over the book of her grandson, Alexander Malfoy Potter. It was the latest edition of the new 'Hogwarts: A History', her favorite book back when she was just a school girl.

As she continued opening the said book, she found a certain chapter that awoke her interest. She was smiling as she read the chapter. "Finally, it became a part of the history." she whispered.

Later, her husband called her. She looked up and found the aged Draco Malfoy on their bed, lying while hugging pieces of old parchments. She smiled and stood up. She lay beside her husband and hugged the parchments as well.

She knew those parchments were the bridge that brought them to each other. The old, fragile parchments they took care for _63 long years._

"I love you, Hermione." Draco whispered raggedly.

Hermione smiled, "I love you, Draco." she replied before falling asleep with him and the letters.

The book she was holding fell on the floor and opened to the page she was reading.

The Chapter title was:

_The Legend of The Twelve Letters._

**A/N: That's the end! Sorry if it's a bit long and a bit boring. I finally finished this. Thanks for the support once again and even thought I can't name you all one by one, you know I'm very much thanking you with all my heart.**

**I'm going to work on another multi chaptered fic since I've finished this. I hope you support it as well.**

**Once again, thanks to all of you!**

**-theFALLINGauthor**


End file.
